Forbidden Beauty
by Stessa
Summary: They made a deal. She was supposed to help him, and he was supposed to be there for her. They needed each other, in very different ways. But somehow, it all worked out. Troypay.
1. Trailer

_Hi guys! New idea for a fic coming right to your computer! ;p Yay me! This is just the trailer, but I really love this idea I got, so more will be up soon if you like it. And this story might be a little weird, not my usual style… And also, I've rated it T, but I dunno, maybe it should have been M. We'll see later, k? _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

_

**Bold is voiceover. **_Italics are actions. _Regular is regular.

**--**

**It started out as a deal…**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay shaking hands. _

**He needed her help**

_Shows the team chatting away in the middle of the field. Troy looks bummed. _

**She needed a friend**

_Shows Sharpay and Troy sitting on her bed, talking. _

**He only wanted to satisfy his girlfriend, when time came…**

_Shows Troy and Gabriella sitting in the cafeteria, eating their lunches with the rest of the gang. _

**But he had never even kissed a girl before. **

_The boys are chatting again. _

"What about you Troy? I assume that you've only nailed Gabby or what?"

**He was insecure. **

_Shows Sharpay walking down the street, her hips shipping from side to side. _

**She was not. **

"Second; she _really_ knew what she was doing."

_Shows Sharpay kissing Troy gently. _

**She promised to help him.**

_Shows Troy smiling at Sharpay, hugging her. _

"You just need to take a break from Gabriella, and then you are free for help."

**It was _just _a deal.**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay going at it in the changing room. _

**But sometimes, the most weird things can happen…**

_Shows Troy gazing at Sharpay. _

**By the touch of ones lips.**

_Shows Troy and Sharpay, kissing. _

**Zac Efron**

_Shows Troy talking to Gabriella._

**And Ashley Tisdale**

_Shows Sharpay putting on lipgloss. _

**Forbidden Beauty.**

_Shows them hugging._

**Coming soon.

* * *

**

_Okay, so if you click the blue button, something magical is going to happen… Okay, maybe not magical, but I'd really appriciate it if you took the time to review me. I'll have to know if you want to read more, before posting more. Deal? Hugs, Stessa. _


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay, thanks for the reviews for my trailer. I got like 12, or something, it really blew me away! Here is the first chapter. I don't know if this story should have been rated M, (as I already wrote in the beginning of the trailer) but I'll stick with T. If some of you think it should have been rated M, please tell me, and I'll change it. K? It's not now it's that bad, but I think it might be later on._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical.

* * *

_

**Forbidden Beauty **

**Chapter 1. **

Troy and Gabriella had the perfect relationship. They didn't fight, they didn't argue, and they worshipped each other. The love they had for each other was puppy love, and oh, so Disney.

The school loved them together. Gabriella was supported by the entire Scholastic Decathlon Team for her relationship with the Basketball Star, and Troy's team-mates all adored Gabriella, and supported him.

It wasn't like Zeke and his relationship with Sharpay. The team hated her, and when he'd started dating her, they hadn't once hidden their disgust of her or how they wished she wasn't there.

It was over now though. Sharpay had dumped him, and Zeke had gotten a hundred ´I told you so's´.

Zeke had needed some time to grieve, but Sharpay had felt bad for her ex and arranged a date with a girl from her dance class. She was around their age, and Zeke had liked her immediately. And Sharpay had with that gesture proved the team, what Zeke had told them all along.

She wasn't that bad.

Taylor and Chad were still dating too, and so were Kelsi and Jason. They had perfect relationships too, but not in the way that Gabriella and Troy's was.

Chad and Taylor fought 24/7. The gang couldn't go through one lunch without having Taylor blow up at Chad, and Chad trying to get her to calm down, using his, (if he said so himself) irresistible charm. But somehow it always worked. When they left the cafeteria, Taylor had her hand in Chad's again, and everyone were happy.

Kelsi and Jason weren't making their relationship too obvious. They were both shy persons, and they didn't hold hands or kiss at school, but of what Jason told the team when they were practising in the gym… Kelsi could be pretty bad and not-shy, when she wanted to.

After the Winter Musical, Gabriella had tried talking to Sharpay. After all, Sharpay had wished her good luck and all, so she had figured that maybe she wasn't that bad. And they actually enjoyed each others company once they got to know each other. Sharpay and Ryan occasionally joined the gang at lunch and chatted with them, but after Zeke and Sharpay's break-up, things were awkward for the rest of them. Funny thing, Zeke and Sharpay were closer than ever, talking about this and that, it wasn't them who found things awkward, it was everyone else.

Maybe it was because they still hadn't quite made their minds about Sharpay. Chad, Taylor and Jason still hated her. Gabriella got along with her. Kelsi was terrified by her. Zeke liked her, and Troy didn't know what to think about her.

So, when Ryan and Sharpay ate dinner with them, the chatting at the table was minimum, and Sharpay knew it was because of her, so she just stopped coming. Ryan tagged along with her, supporting his little sister.

It was a Monday afternoon, and the team was practising again. Well, Coach Bolton wasn't there, so they didn't get much practise done. The team had set up camp with their water bottles in the middle of the field and was talking about their favourite subject nowadays…

Girls.

And sex.

It was like a force was dragging their twisted teenage brains into that direction every time they had a spare moment. Troy hated when they opened that subject. Sure, he could talk about girls. He had Gabriella, and he cared for her deeply. But their relationship wasn't like that. It was nothing like Chad and Taylor's. Or Jason and Kelsi's. Or Zeke and Emma's. Or everyone else's.

They didn't have sex. They didn't even kiss. And Troy couldn't join in on all these discussions. Apparently the boys were bragging in the moment. Who had slept with most girls?

Oh, great…

_(A/N – it gets pretty annoying having to listen to boys talk about that. The guys in my class does it in the middle of our lunch break, in the middle of our class, where everyone can hear what they're talking about. It's really annoying, but anyway, I listened to them closely one day, and got a few ideas. (naughty me ;p) But anyway, I should shut up now)_

"I've only slept with Taylor." Chad said, "And I'm intending to keep it that way. She's my soul mate."

"Seriously?" Jason asked, "You want to marry her?"

"Yeah!" Chad said, "What about you and Kels, eh? You're doing the naughty-naughty?"

"Naughty-naughty!?" Troy burst out laughing. If he couldn't join in on the conversation, he could at least make fun of the rest of them, "Where did you learn that word?"

"Taylor used it."

Troy rolled his eyes, and turned to look at Jason.

"Well, I've only slept with Kelsi too." He said, "But seriously, we're only 15 and 16. Are there really anyone here who has slept with more than one girl?"

Zeke got a huge smile on his face, "I have."

"Uh-uuh…" Chad whistled, "Emma must be one of them, who's the other one?"

"Sharpay, of course." Zeke said.

"Did the Ice Queen really let you touch her?" Jason asked, "Let alone sleep with her?"

"Yup," Zeke said, and you could tell he was proud, "It was really awesome too."

"How so?" Troy asked, getting interested.

"Well, first; she's totally hot." Zeke said, telling the obvious, "Second; she _really_ knew what she was doing."

Chad squeezed his forehead together in confusion, "So you weren't her first?"

Zeke just shook his head.

"Wow, that really sucks, dude!"

"Why!?" Troy asked, "It must have been nice for him. He wasn't the one to take charge, it must have been great when it was his first time! Wasn't it, Zeke?"

"It didn't bother me." Zeke said, taking a sip of his water, "But I wont speak too much, or Sharpay is gonna poke my eyes out. What about you Troy? I assume that you've only nailed Gabby, or what?"

Troy shot his head up, looking angrily at Zeke, "Don't use that word! And no, I actually haven't."

"You haven't slept with her?" Chad asked.

Troy shook his head, ready to dig himself a huge hole and never come up, "We don't even kiss, guys."

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"Our relationship isn't like that!" Troy said. He grabbed his water bottle and stood up, "I'm gonna hit the showers. I don't feel very well. See you tomorrow, guys." He turned around at his heel and went for the changing rooms.

"Wow," Zeke said, "Did you know that?"

Chad shook his head, "No, I wonder what is up with them…"

--

Troy let the hot water stream down his body, taking in the comfort it gave him.

God, that had been embarrassing. He was probably the only one on the team who hadn't slept with anyone yet.

It wasn't because he didn't like Gabriella. She was the sweetest girl, and the best girlfriend a guy could ever wish for, but their relationship wasn't like that. And she had never implied that she wanted to do it.

It would ruin them, Troy was sure of it. Their perfect relationship would crack if he even kissed her for real. They were too innocent together for it to be okay. They were too Disney-perfect.

But he was a boy. And he was ready. He just needed the right time and girl. He kinda believed that it was Gabriella, but on the other hand… He was way too insecure to do that. He needed some practise, because if it didn't go well, who knew what was gonna happen? He needed to like_ rehearse_ before he took their relationship to the next level. It sounded really odd for Troy himself, but he needed to talk to someone who had experience, and who wouldn't go tell on him.

Maybe even a girl who could tell him what girls liked, and who could…

Troy hit his head with the showerhead. _No, no, no!_ He did not just think that?

God, he hated his life sometimes.

He quickly slipped out of the shower, and got dressed again. Not bothering to say goodbye to his team, he went outside. He had to walk home, but that was okay with him. Maybe some fresh air could clear his head.

He went down the parkway, consumed in his own thoughts of Gabriella, sex and all that other stuff. Why was sex such a big deal anyway? Why was there so much peer pressure on boys nowadays?

He just wanted to not let it bother him, but he couldn't shrug it off. He couldn't not be bothered. That was who he was, and not so much chit-chat about that.

He wished he could just be like Sharpay. She wasn't bothered with nasty rumours about her. And if people talked about her, she only enjoyed the limelight. She brushed everything off, and lived happier by that.

Why couldn't he do that? Why couldn't he…

He looked up, when he heard the familiar clicking of high heels. He always remembered them. It was Sharpay's. No other heels made a sound like that.

She was walking about 10 metres in front of him, and he was surprised that he'd caught up with her. He looked at her, and watched as she walked down the street, her hips shipping from side to side. She was really gorgeous, and Troy couldn't believe that Zeke had actually slept with her.

Suddenly Zeke's words entered his brain…

_"Second; she really knew what she was doing."_

Troy got a smile on his face, a sped up to walk along her side. As he approached her, she turned around to see who it was. She'd probably heard him coming.

"Oh, Bolton…" she muttered, "It's just you…"

"Hi Sharpay!" Troy smiled, "Are you walking home today?"

"No, I'm going in my spaceship." She sarcastically replied, not even looking at him.

After that answer, Troy tempted to slow down and leave her alone. But truth been told, he really needed her help. If she really knew was she was doing, as Zeke had said, then she was the one to help him. He just had to get it together and talk to her.

"What are you doing now? When you get home?" Troy asked.

"I don't know," Sharpay said, "Why do you care?"

"Just if you wanted to hang out?"

Sharpay stopped, and slowly turned to him, "Why would I hang out with you!?"

"Sharpay, I need your help!?" Troy blurted out, looking at her, plead in his eyes.

She looked confused at him, questions in her eyes. She casually scratched her cheek, "What do you mean?"

Troy buried his hands deep into his sweatpants, and bit his lip, "Look." He began, "I'm not good with girls. With all that jazz, and I don't want to disappoint Gabby. Then Zeke told me that you…"

Sharpay cracked a smile, "So Zeke told you that? I guess I should get mad at him tomorrow. But I don't really feel like it, and you! You, Troy Bolton, you need to say no more."

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna help you." Sharpay said, taking his arm, "Come with me…"

* * *

_This was first chapter. I hope it was good enough, and not too weird. Things will be developed later though. We didn't get much further with the story, but already in the next chapter should it be progressing. And I think "Her Heartbeat" will be updated tomorrow, if I have time. Anyway, please review me, please?_

_Friends quote;_

_**Monica:** Is he right? Am I really—Am I awful?_

_**All:** No!_

_**Joey:** Yeah! Yeah Monica! You listen to me, okay? And I'm not just saying this because I'm your friend, I'm saying' it 'cause it's the truth. You're food is abysmal!_

_Hehe, I love you guys, **tootles, **Stessa._


	3. Chapter 2

_Uh, I cant believe people are liking this story so much already. I've got like 30 reviews already, and I'm living high on that! Please keep it coming, it's awesome. Here is the next chap. My friend was bugging me about updating, so I promised ;p _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical, and therefore I don't own Troy and Sharpay._

_

* * *

_

**Forbidden Beauty**

**Chapter 2. **

Troy slowly followed Sharpay up the big stairwell, intimidated by this fancy house.

He had expected the Evans' to have a big house, with designer furniture, and he had been right. It was just more than he'd imagined. Their house was huge. It was fancy, and all the rooms they passed, were filled with either really old furniture, or really modern furniture.

The hall they were walking down at now, had modern art plastered on the walls, with about two metres between each piece. Troy stopped a few times to look at a picture, and see who the artist was. More than often, the artist was Christina Evans, and he could only assume that it was Sharpay's mom.

He hurriedly followed Sharpay, as the hall turned a corner, and there was yet another hall. Sharpay stopped by the first door though, and opened it. She turned to look at him, and waved him along with her. He curiously followed her into the room, knowing it must be Sharpay's bedroom.

He was right, but it was nothing of what he'd expected.

It was a huge room, just like any other room in the Evans resident. The walls were white and a light yellow colour. In the middle of her room was a bed, plastered against a wall between two windows. She had a huge plasma TV, surround sound and a big stereo. In the other end of the room was a little corner with a red couch, a chair and a coffee table. Behind that was a door.

"Wow…" he muttered, "Is this really your bedroom?"

Sharpay smiled, "Yeah… Make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in two minutes." She went through the door behind the coffee table, and left him alone. He looked around again, taking it all in.

The room was girly, but that was to be expected. After all, Sharpay was a really girly girl. He sat down on the red couch, soon discovering that it was leather. He waited a few minutes, and then Sharpay came through the door again, wearing something else. It was sweatpants and a cute top.

"Did you just change?" Troy asked.

"Yeah," Sharpay laughed, pointing at the door, "It's just my closet."

"Oh…" Troy said, biting his lip.

Sharpay took a seat in the big chair, and looked at him. "Tell me what your problem was, again? It must be something big when Troy Bolton is asking the Ice Queen for help? I believe you used the phrasing ´all that jazz´?"

"Uhm, yeah…" Troy said, "It's kinda embarrassing. It's just… I'm not good with girls, and all… that… jazz."

Sharpay laughed him, "When you say ´all that jazz´, do you mean sex?"

Troy's jaw tightened. He didn't even like saying it out loud. First of all; he was embarrassed, and second of all; he was a good boy. He had been raised really well, and they didn't speak loud of such things in his house. His parents even wanted him to wait with the whole sex thing until he got married.

It seemed like Sharpay was raised a lot different. She didn't have problems talking to him at all. Or maybe he was just being a pussy…

"Hallo!?" Sharpay said, annoyed. She waved her hand in front of his face, "Earth to Troy!? Are you going to answer my question?"

Troy sighed and looked at his hands, studying them closely, "Yes." He finally said, "I mean sex…"

Sharpay leaned back in her chair, nodding for herself, "Wow. And I who thought Troy Bolton was a little player. I guess I was wrong!"

"Hey, don't make fun of me!" Troy protested.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "So, what exactly do you need my help for? You have a girlfriend to do all your weird sex fantasies with!"

Troy was about to protest again, to tell her that that wasn't what he meant, but she stopped him;

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know it, Troy!" she said, "It was just a joke. Loosen up there!" she laughed, "You don't like talking about this stuff, do you?"

"Uh, no!" Troy said, telling the obvious.

Sharpay looked around, licking her lips, "Hm…" she mumbled, "So what exactly did you want from me? To give you a few pointers? Tell you what girls like? What?"

"I honestly don't know…" Troy said, "But Zeke gave me the impression that you…"

"Oh, don't believe everything Zeke tells you." Sharpay replied, getting up from the chair. She turned to a drawer, and started going through it.

"So… you didn't sleep with him?" Troy asked.

"Oh, I slept with him all right!" Sharpay said. Her head was buried in the drawer, so she didn't see Troy's cheeks turning red. "Plenty of times, but I dunno what he told you about me."

"Nothing bad." Troy managed to say, "He just said that you really knew what you were doing."

"I do…!" Sharpay said. She turned around and looked at him, "But you must have some idea of why you came to me, otherwise you wouldn't have done it."

"Okay then…" Troy said, "I'm not hundred percent sure of what I want from you. I just want your help. I need to be more secure before I go to the next level with Gabby. You're her friend, you want good things for her, right?"

Sharpay finally stood up from the drawer and closed it. She whipped her hair away from her face, and took a seat in the chair again, Indian style, "I like Gabby, I talk to her. I wouldn't call myself her friend, but I guess it would be nice to have her stop complaining about you not kissing her."

"She mentions that?" Troy asked.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "All the time. Now tell me, Bolton; what do you know? You know about condoms, right?" she opened her hand and showed something to him.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid!" Troy said, pushing the condom package away, along with her hand, "I'm serious, Sharpay, so stop joking around with it!"

"I'm sorry," Sharpay said, shooting him a secret smile. She threw the package on the coffee table, and looked at Troy again, expectantly.

"What now?"

"Tell me!" she demanded, "What is on your mind? What do you want from me? I'm not a mind reader, Troy. I don't get why you're so embarrassed by this whole sex-subject, but you are. Though for me to help you, you need to talk to me about it."

"I just…" Troy said, "I'd like to learn how to do normal stuff. Like kiss and all."

"See, now you're using ´and all´ again." Sharpay said, "I cannot understand what ´and all´ means. You need to make that clear for me."

Troy sighed. God, did she have to be so annoying? She was extremely arrogant, and just kept on pushing him and pushing him until he couldn't take it anymore. But then again, it was himself who had come to her in the first place. And it did seem like she just wanted to help him… Believe it or not.

"First," he said, "I need you to promise that this is between us. No-one will know about this."

"Sure, must be tough for your ego." Sharpay replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it's not fun being the last one to do a girl," Sharpay said, "I guess it's like prestige for boys to do it, huh? Ryan told me so, after all, he haven't nailed anyone yet." She laughed to herself and leaned back in her chair. "But yeah, I can promise that."

"Fine," Troy said, "You need to tell me how to do it correctly. What does girls like and a-" he stopped when Sharpay gave him a killer-look, "…and what _don't_ they like?"

She rolled her eyes, "I don't understand why this is such a big deal for you, Bolton. It's gonna be Gabby's first time too, so it's not like she's gonna have anything to compare you to. And then you can work it out together. She's a virgin too, you know."

"I know," Troy said, "I just want it to be perfect. She means a lot to me, and I guess I'm afraid that she'll leave me if I don't do good enough."

Sharpay laughed, "Or maybe you cant take the fact that you don't have more experience than her. She told me too about her ex-boyfriend, God, they made out like _bunnies_, he was really hot."

"Way to step on a man, who's lying down." Troy commented.

"Fine, fine, fine." Sharpay said, "But knowing you, Bolton. That must be the reason." She paused and looked at him, "I'm glad I got to see this side of you. At least you aren't so perfect after all, huh smarty-pants?"

Troy groaned, "Did you want to help me then?"

Sharpay got a mysterious smile on her lips, and an evil glimpse in her eye, "Sure." She said, "But we need to do it my way…"

_Uh-oh!_ Troy sighed, and slapped a hand against his forehead, "And what does that involve?"

"First;" Sharpay said, "I'll teach you a few things, because I know quite a lot." She padded the arm of the chair and squeezed her eyebrows together, "You just need to take a break from Gabby, and then you are free for help."

"Excuse me!?" Troy said, "A break? What are you gonna do to me?"

Sharpay rolled her tongue across her lips seductively and looked at him, "You never know. It's just so we're sure you don't do anything you'll regret." She stood up and found her way around the coffee table. She sat down next to him, and suggestively placed a hand on his shoulder, "You see?"

"Uhm…" Troy swallowed hard, "Yeah…!" he quickly stood up and went for her door, "But I guess you wont do this for free, am I right?"

"Nothing goes by you, Bolton." Sharpay smirked.

"What do you want from me?"

"This may sound really stupid…" Sharpay began, "Maybe even more stupid than your problem, but… I need a friend."

"Say what?"

"I need a friend." Sharpay said, turning off the aura that made him leave the couch, "Someone to do stuff with. Like, go to the mall, carry my bags for me. Like, do my homework too."

"Is that your idea of a friend?" Troy asked.

Sharpay smiled at him, "Yeah, and I guess that's why I haven't really had that many in the past."

"Okay then." Troy said, "Just keep it to a minimum."

Sharpay laughed, her brown eyes shooting him a sceptical look, "I'll try, Bolton."

"I'll talk to Gabriella tomorrow, I guess…" Troy said, "And thanks for doing this, Sharpay."

Sharpay licked her lips again, getting that look in her eyes that Troy didn't like, "My pleasure, Bolton."

Troy looked at her. He wasn't sure what she meant by that, but he was sure that he didn't like it. He turned for the door, and opened it, "I'll just go home now then. See ya' tomorrow."

Just as he was ready to leave, Sharpay's voice stopped him;

"Hey, Bolton!?"

He turned around to face her.

She grabbed the pack of condoms from the table and threw it to him, "Go nuts."

* * *

_I don't know what is up with me. This story is like flowing, and I really enjoy writing it, but I guess that should be a good thing. It's funny to write Sharpay different from what I've written her before. I hope you don't find this story too…. I dunno know, out there? But that's the idea of it anyway… Please, leave me a review?_

_Friends quote; _

_**Ross:** ... and while there are certainly vast differences between these Mesozoic fossiles and the example of Homo erectus..._

_(Rachel laughs)_

_**Joey:** Erectus?_

_**Rachel:** Homo._

_I just love you guys and all, so remember that review thingy, **tootles, **Stessa ;p_


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey, thank you so much for the reviews. I believe I've made some sort of really great story judging be the stuff you guys are writing me. Thank you very much, and I'm glad you like my side of Sharpay._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical._

_

* * *

_

**Forbidden Beauty**

**Chapter 3. **

"Move it!"

Troy, Gabriella and the rest of the gang, turned around as they heard Sharpay's demanding voice through the hall. It didn't take them long to locate her, because the student body parted before her like Moses and the Red Sea.

She was walking down the hall, her silver heels clicking with every step she took. Ryan was right behind her, carrying her bag as well. She was busy talking on her cell phone, only now and then looking around to throw another ´move it!´.

She stopped in front of them and closed her cell phone. She got her pink bag from Ryan and placed it on her shoulder. Then she looked at Taylor and placed her hand in front of her; "Gloss me."

"Huh?"

"Gloss me!" Sharpay said, this time turning to Gabriella.

Gabriella quickly ruffled through her bag and found a strawberry lipgloss. She smiled and handed it to Sharpay, who took it.

"You're a doll, Gabby." Sharpay said, sending Taylor a hateful look. She turned sideways and opened her locker, to look into the mirror. She applied the lipgloss like a pro. She smirked at herself in the mirror, before handing it back to Gabriella.

"What are we all doing here, then?" she asked, smacking her locker close.

"Waiting for you to do your thing." Chad said, disgusted.

"Yeah, yeah, Danforth." Sharpay replied, turning away from him, "You could use some gloss too, so don't speak too loud."

Chad rolled his eyes, and Sharpay took the lead down the hall, the rest of them quickly following her to homeroom, where they took their usual seats, waiting for Mrs. Darbus to arrive.

After Mrs. Darbus had talked a few minutes about the up-coming play, cell phones and the up-coming play again, the bell rang, and Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, and Gabriella headed off towards their next class. History. They found their seats, which were right next to each other, back row.

Sharpay and Gabriella were in the middle, a boy on each side. It had been like that since they started speaking to each other, and that was just the way it was. Sharpay opened her cell phone to check her messages. None.

Just then, Mrs. Nolan, their teacher, rushed into class. She was one of those teachers who didn't take things slow. The minute the door opened, she screamed for them to get their books, and then she started scribbling rapidly on the blackboard.

Sharpay and Ryan groaned in union when they saw what she had planned for them today. Read ten pages, answer the questions at page 56. Pair up two and two and ask me for your monthly subject.

Sharpay pulled her book towards her, not intending to read at all. She opened it to a random page, and placed it upright on the table, her cell phone behind it. She scrambled through her phone book, looking for someone to annoy. She took a look around the class, and realized that Zeke was in this class too. He never had his cell on soundless, so she quickly wrote some annoying text massage for him, and pressed send.

Two seconds later a loud bip was heard from Zeke's pocket, and he looked panicked. He immediately took his cell phone, to turn it off, but Mrs. Nolan was quicker. She grabbed it from him, and stuffed it into her own pocket. "You'll be earning yourself detention today, Mr. Baylor, consider yourself lucky for some more education. Your grades can use it."

Zeke groaned and turned around to shoot Sharpay a hateful look. He knew it was from her, he'd seen her name flash across the screen.

She just smiled at him, and winked.

He cracked a smile. He couldn't stay mad at her for too long. She was irritating and all, but she was also so sweet. So he got detention? Big deal. He would probably had gotten it anyway, since he hadn't done his math homework.

Then Gabriella smacked her book close, indicating finished work. Sharpay shot her a look, her eyebrows crooked. How did she read ten pages in such short time? Sharpay herself hadn't even read ten words! Well, she hadn't tried, so maybe that was why. Sharpay grabbed a paper and a pencil like Gabriella, and unnoticed, behind her book, copied her answers from page 56.

When Gabriella was done, she leaned back in her chair, and so did Sharpay. They had to wait until their partners were finished.

Finally Ryan and Troy were both done, and Gabriella was about to take Troy's hand, to go get their subject, when Sharpay butted in;

"I work with Troy this time." she said.

"Uhm, what?" Troy asked.

"Remember our deal?" Sharpay said, "About the whole friend-thing? You need to work with me. Gabby and Ryan can work together this time. Doesn't it sound fun to switch partners?"

Gabriella nodded, "That does sound fun, don't you think, Troy?"

Troy groaned and shot Sharpay a weird look, but she just smiled at him innocently. He knew exactly what this meant. Their deal. He had to do her homework. Now that they worked together, he'd have to do the whole project by himself, because he didn't really believe that Sharpay would help him. He nodded though, and shot Gabriella a smile, "Yeah, that does sound fun."

"Good then!" Gabriella smiled. She pulled Ryan from his seat and they approached Mrs. Nolan to get their subject.

Sharpay turned to Troy, her eyes glistening, "Have you talked to her?"

"I'm gonna do it during free period!" Troy said, "Right after lunch. Maybe it was a good thing that I didn't have to work with her, now when I'm asking for a break."

"Yeah, well…" Sharpay said, smirking, "You're gonna learn so much working on this project, Troy! Say, my house after school? We can start on your lessons too?"

"Lessons?"

"You'll see." Sharpay smirked, getting up from her seat. She turned to Mrs. Nolan, asking for their subject.

"And you're with Mr. Bolton this time, I see?" Mrs. Nolan said, "Nice to see you're trying a different pairing for once. You and Mr. Bolton will work on the relationship between men and woman through up time. This could be interesting. Have fun."

Sharpay turned around and found her seat again. She shot him one of the innocent smiles that he'd come to learn was so fake, and said; "Relationship between men and woman. You're gonna enjoy this, Bolton."

--

During lunch, Troy kept shooting little glances at Gabriella. His main attention was on Sharpay though, who was talking to Zeke. He couldn't understand how they could have such an honest, open, loving friendship, when they'd been going out, and been with each other on the level that they had.

He just couldn't understand how it could be the same as always. Like the way they talked to each other in the beginning of their relationship, before they took that step. How could they still talk like that?

But it was probably because he hadn't tried it yet. Maybe sex wasn't such a big deal after all. Maybe it was what it was, and maybe people were talking so much about it, that he got visions in his head that couldn't measure up to the truth?

Troy glanced at Gabriella again, who was eating her salad. She was a really special girl. Smart, pretty and funny. He loved spending time with her, but he just didn't understand why he didn't want to kiss her. It wasn't like he felt the urge to do it. If he had, then he would just have done it.

Maybe he wasn't insecure… Maybe he just didn't want to.

He'd have to talk to Sharpay about it later.

He was really nervous about the ´lesson´ she'd planned for him. He had a lot of crazy thoughts in his head, and he couldn't figure out if it was something Sharpay would actually do. She was the devil, that much he'd learned, but she had to have boundaries. She couldn't possibly…

And even though he was nervous, he felt a chill inside of him that showed excitement.

Sharpay drove him nuts most of the time. Even when they hadn't been friends, she'd driven him crazy by just walking down the halls in school. Now when they talked to each other, she drove him nuts with her rude snide marks, and not-funny jokes. Yesterday, he'd been loosing his mind after spending about two hours with her in her room.

And he was desperately trying to figure out why.

"Well, we gotta go." Taylor said, "We have a meeting with the Scholastic Decathlon Team. We'll catch you guys later."

Gabriella stood up too, "Bye Troy!" she waved.

"Gabby!" he said, "I have to talk to you during free period? Will you meet me in the upstairs garden?"

Gabriella got a frown on her face, "Sure… I'll see you then."

She and Taylor left the gang, and the rest of them looked questionably at Troy, except Sharpay.

"Uh, Troy!?" Chad said, "What was that about?"

"Yeah, you sounded really serious." Kelsi continued.

"It's nothing, you guys." Troy said, looking at his food again. He felt bad. He didn't want to hurt Gabriella, but maybe it would even do them good with some time apart? Who knew?

--

It had been horrible.

He had just been sitting there, telling her that he needed some time alone, but that he still cared a lot about her, and that he wanted her. He just needed some time alone first. He had told her that he wanted to get together with her in a few months, but that their relationship could really use this. They could use this.

She had gotten angry. She'd yelled at him, cried. Accused him for seeing someone else, and maybe that was why he hadn't kissed her yet. He'd told her that that was why he needed time away from her. To work on that part. The kissing part.

It hadn't helped. She'd still been just as hurt and destroyed.

She had told him that maybe she didn't want him back when he was ready, but she would think about it. After those words she'd left the garden, and he had been starring into space.

When the bell was heard and they had classes together, they'd acted like they always did. People couldn't tell the difference, unless they knew. And Sharpay was the only one who knew.

The rest of the day had gone by uneventful, until now.

He was standing in front of Sharpay's house, and he was sure that things were going to happen. He wasn't sure exactly what things it were, but he knew she had something planned out for him. She wasn't gonna let him get through this easily, he could tell.

He took a deep breath and took the steps from the street to the front door. He rang the doorbell, hoping that Sharpay was the only one home. He didn't see any cars, except her white Porsche, and he knew Ryan was at Gabriella's house, working on their history project.

It took some time before she opened the door. And when she did, she had a frown on her face; "I just thought I'd keep you waiting," she mumbled. She took his arm, and dragged him inside, closing the door, "You've been standing at the street for about a half an hour now. What were you thinking about?"

Troy squeezed his eyes shut, replying; "A lot of stuff."

She shrugged him off and went up the stairs again, just like yesterday, waving him with her; "I assume that Gabriella didn't take the break too well?"

"No." Troy simply said.

"Well, I guess the princess will have to get used to the fact that she ain't dating the basketball star any longer." Sharpay said, continuing down the hall. "Are you hungry or anything?"

"If you're eating something, I'd like some too." Troy said.

"No, Troy," Sharpay stopped and turned around to look at him, "That's not how it works in my house. I asked you if you were hungry. So that means you're gonna answer that. Are you hungry or not? Because if you're just gonna eat if I'm gonna eat, then I guess you're not really hungry."

"I'm hungry." Troy then said.

"Good, you're a quick leaner, Troy." Sharpay said, and then she started walking again, "In this house we say what we mean, and what we want. Feel free to tell me your opinion on everything. Even me, I'm okay with it. Just tell me what you think."

Troy didn't respond to that. He just followed her down the hall, her high heels clicking against the wooden floor. They entered her room again, and Troy took a seat in the red leather couch.

"What did you want to eat?" Sharpay asked, standing before him, hands on hips.

"What do you have?" Troy asked. He felt so stupid. That obviously wasn't the answer Sharpay had been hoping for. She wanted him to tell her what he wanted, and not asking what they had. He was going to get used to this.

"Troy…" she begun, annoyingly tapping her feet against the floor.

"Cookies."

"Great answer." Sharpay said, "I could eat some cookies." She approached her wall, and pressed a bottom beneath a black speaker; "Mrs. Jenkins? We'd like some cookies up here? Do you have chocolate chip ones?"

"_Yes_."

"Please come up with some. And uh, milk too! Two glasses."

"_Yes, ms. Evans_."

Sharpay stepped away from the wall, rolling her eyes. "She can be so annoying sometimes, I tell you." she sat down in the chair she also sat in yesterday, and looked at Troy.

He was fidgeting in the couch, nervously. He didn't know what to make of all this, and what they were gonna do today. He looked at her, "What… Uh, what are we gonna do today?"

"Well…" Sharpay began, "I figured you could work on our project while eating, and then I'd give you a little teaser for your first lesson. How does that sound?"

"Uhm…" Troy said, "Okay." he took the books he had found in the library out of his bag, and placed them at the table. He didn't exactly know what he was gonna do, but he figured he could start by reading and taking notes.

Sharpay stood up again, and approached her stereo. She went through a big pile of CD's, lying on top of it, and turned to him, "I hope you don't mind listening to Evanescence?" she showed him her CD, "I just love them."

"Uhm, they're okay, I guess." Troy replied, picking a book from the table.

"What is up with all the ´uhm's´ you say today?" Sharpay asked, plopping the CD into the stereo, "Yesterday it was ´and all´ and today you're saying ´uhm´, what is it gonna be tomorrow? Something more exciting I hope?"

"I just don't know what to say." Troy replied.

"What? Are you afraid of me?" Sharpay asked, pressing the play button. Soon the room was filled with music, but at least she turned the volume down to a minimum. "Because I can tell you, you have nothing to be afraid of. I don't bite, I've just been told I'm special."

"You don't say." Troy said, shooting her a smile.

"Well there you go, Bolton!" Sharpay clapped her hands together, "I was waiting for you to shoot something back at me. I had kinda been hoping for something better, but it's an okay start, I guess!" she flopped down on her bed, crossing her legs. She studied him for awhile. He was just reading. "You want me to read one of those?" she asked, pointing at the table.

"If you want to." Troy replied.

"Well, throw me one!"

Troy picked the one on top and threw it to her. She caught it, and opened it on the first page. She held it in front of her face, already a bored look in her eyes. She soon closed it, and threw it on the floor. She turned around to lie on her stomach, her front facing Troy. "Is it interesting?"

Troy looked up to answer her, but the first thing his eyes caught, was the cleavage, that you could clearly see, because of the way she was lying. He had to blink a few times, and try his best not to look at her. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them again, his eyes were on hers. "No," he replied, fighting his urge to move a few inches below again, "It's boring."

"Big surprise there." Sharpay sarcastically said.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and a maid came into the room, two glasses of milk, and a plate of cookies on a tray. "Where does this go, ms. Evans?"

"The coffee table is fine, Mrs. Jenkins." Sharpay replied, gesturing towards the table, "When dad comes home, please tell him that we're working on our history project, and we will like not to be disturbed."

"Yes, ms. Evans." Mrs. Jenkins, replied, placing the tray on the table. After that, she threw a smile at them, and backed out of the room.

Troy looked stunned. Then he turned to Sharpay, "Wow, fancy!"

Sharpay bounced off the bed, and took a seat in the chair again, "Yeah well. That's how my life is." She placed a glass of milk in front of him, and pushed the plate of cookies towards him too, "Eat till you puke."

Troy closed his book and threw it in the couch. He took a cookie and plopped it into his mouth.

"They're good, aren't they?" Sharpay asked, taking one herself, "You can say many things about Mrs. Jenkins, but she makes the best chocolate chip cookies in the world."

Troy swallowed, nodding, "Wow, they are good."

"Too bad I cant eat a lot of them. I have to stay in shape." Sharpay said, sipping her milk.

"You're not fat, Sharpay." Troy reasoned.

"I didn't say I was…" Sharpay shot him a look, not really meaning what she was saying, "I said that if I ate too many, I would get fat."

Troy didn't know what to respond to that, so he just grabbed another cookie, and took a bite.

Sharpay got up from the chair again, and threw herself on the bed. She grabbed the stereo remote from her night table, pointed at the stereo, and the CD changed. A slow, dreamy music came out of the speakers.

Troy looked up at her, questions in his eyes.

"Come over here, Troy," Sharpay said, padding the spot beside her on the bed, "It's time for your first little lesson."

"I thought you were gonna give me a teaser?" Troy asked, not tempting to get up or anything.

"Yeah, well…" Sharpay shot him a serious smile, "We'll see where this go. Get your butt over here!"

Troy quickly stood up and hurried across the room. He took a seat beside Sharpay, and she turned around to face him, her legs half crossed. She looked him in the eye, and said; "So, Troy… How much experience do you have with girls?"

"I already told you that." Troy said, "I have none."

"You know how to kiss, right?" Sharpay asked, crooking an eyebrow.

Troy looked at his hands quickly, but then at her again, "Not really… I haven't kissed… before."

"You haven't?" Sharpay exclaimed, "Wow, this is much worse than I thought!"

"Don't make fun of me!" Troy whined.

"Okay, okay!" Sharpay said, adjusting herself in front of him again, "I'll just have to teach you then. But maybe first I should know what you've got? Try and kiss me?"

"Excuse me?" Troy said, "I'm not gonna kiss you."

"How are you gonna learn to do it, then?" Sharpay asked, "You don't want to disappoint Gabby, do you? And don't worry Troy, I wont respond or anything. I just have to see what you can do."

Troy looked a bit unsure, but he guessed that kissing her wasn't so big a deal. She obviously didn't mind kissing him. "Fine." He mumbled. He took a deep breath, and placed a hand on her shoulder. He had no idea what to do, so he was just gonna give it a try. He slowly leaned in, and placed a peck on her lips. Then he pulled away.

Sharpay burst out laughing, "You call that a kiss? Please Troy, 12 year olds can do better than that. Look, I'll show you, okay? And if you feel like it, get in on the kiss. After all, practise makes perfect!"

She gently placed a hand on his cheek, and looked him deeply in the eye. Then she stroked his cheek, and leaned in. The minute her lips touched his, he froze. She didn't stop though, she only kissed him harder. Then he felt something pressing on his lips, and he could only assume it was her tongue, wanting to get into his mouth. He obliged, and she rolled her tongue around his. At first it felt a little strange, but he slowly enjoyed it.

People who had told him about it, were right. He remembered that Mrs. Darbus once had said something. She had said, that you can't explain how a kiss feels, you will only know once you try it.

Sharpay didn't pull away from him. She continued to roll her tongue around his, and he guessed that she wanted him to do something too. He moved his tongue a bit, hoping he was doing it correctly. He could feel her smiling against his lips, and then she pulled away.

"Good Troy!" she said, "You finally responded, that was all I was waiting for! I can see you're a little insecure, so we're just gonna have to practise that, wont we?"

"More kissing?" Troy asked, and he was surprised by himself, when he felt excitement. He hadn't tried kissing anyone before, but he was sure, Sharpay must be good at it.

"It's no biggie." Sharpay replied, "Kiss me now, you'll lead."

"So we'll just be French kissing?" Troy asked, suggestively crooking an eyebrow, "I kinda like your way of teaching."

"It's only business, Bolton." Sharpay said, poking her finger into his chest, "Wow, these are good!" she replied, poking a bit more, "You mind if I get a piece of that?"

Troy rolled his eyes. He suddenly felt more on ease with Sharpay. He wasn't intimidated by her any longer. Yesterday she'd been really annoying – she still was, but he found it kinda cute. "No, you want some?"

Sharpay was taken aback by his response. "So now you've learned how to tell me back, eh? That's good to know I can be used for more than just kissing." She adjusted herself a little better again, and took his hand in hers, "Now, kiss me again? I've told you this once, but practise makes perfect."

Troy smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. He wasted no time, he pushed his tongue through her lips, like she'd done before, and started playing with hers. He found that she was playing back, and they soon had a little fight going on it there, all the while, his thumb moved across her hand, in small circles.

They finally pulled back, needing air.

Troy looked at Sharpay, unsure of what to do. He felt awkward around her now. How was he ever gonna look her in the eye again? He looked up when he heard Sharpay giggle. She had laid herself on the bed, and was now jumping up and down, making the bed move.

"Lie down, Troy!" she said.

He lay down beside her, wondering what she was up to, and she started moving the bed again. He couldn't help but laugh. Who would have thought that the Ice Queen was such a little child?

He stopped laughing though, when Sharpay pulled him on top of her, and forcefully started kissing his lips. It didn't take him long to join in, and then they were making out pretty wildly at her bed. She had her hands in his hair, while he was holding her head in place, all the while, trying not to let his weight on top of her.

She was so small and fragile, and he didn't want to hurt her.

He was about to roll them over, for Sharpay to be on top of him, when the speaker on the wall started going off.

Sharpay quickly pushed him off of her, and approached the speaker, catching her breath. She pressed the button, "Yes?"

"_Your mother is home, ms. Evans, and she wants you to join her at the piano. I told her you were doing homework, but she says it's important."_

"Tell her, I'll be there soon." Sharpay replied, moving her finger away from the button which kept the conversation going. She turned to Troy, smothering her clothes, "I need you to go home now. We'll work more on the project tomorrow after school, and talk about your lessons. Is that okay?"

Troy stood up, planting his hands in his pockets, "Good enough. I'll just leave the books here."

She nodded, "Fine. Now c'mon, I'll show you out."

She opened the door, and disappeared down the hall, Troy quickly following in her steps.

Today had surely been interesting…

* * *

_Okay, so I hope this wasn't too out there? I don't know why, but I find this funny. Sharpay teaching Troy how to kiss… I can just picture that in my head! Anyway, leave me a review, please? Thanks, Stessa._

_For Friends fans;_

_**Ross:** No, I mean, look I don't know if anything is going to happen with us, again. Ever. But I don't want to know that it-it never could. So I stopped it and she got mad and broke my projector._

_**Rachel:** Wow. I, I don't even know what to say. Thank you. (Gently kicks him.)_

_**Ross:** You're welcome. (Gently kicks her back.)_

_(Chandler starts crying.)_

_**Monica:** Oh my God! Are-are you crying?_

_**Chandler:** (crying hysterically) I just don't see why those two can't work things out!_

_Remember that review we talked about? Now it's time to leave it, **tootles, **Stessa xD_


	5. Chapter 4

_Hi to you all :) Thanks so much for the reviews. I love them, I really do. Here is the next chapter, sorry about the delay, but there'll be some time between the chapters for this story, because they each take a little longer to write than chapters for my other stories. I hope it's okay. _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical. _

**_

* * *

_**

**Forbidden Beauty**

**Chapter 4. **

Troy had a hard time looking Sharpay in the eye the next day.

She would look at him when they passed each other in the hallway, or when they were having a discussion in class. She would even shoot him a small smile, but he couldn't put his eyes on her.

He felt weird. He couldn't believe that they actually made out yesterday on her bed after eating cookies together. He didn't understand how it got like this. How could couples look each other in the eyes? How could they still talk, and act normal?

Troy sighed and sat down beside Chad in the cafeteria, looking into space.

"Was it up with you, man?" Chad asked, "Something happened?"

"No!" Troy said, "I just… have a lot on my mind." He could see Sharpay look up at him from her seat next to Gabriella by the other side of the table. He tried to ignore her, but it was hard, because her eyes were so intense. They just found their way into his skin, and he couldn't shake them off.

"Well, get it out then." She said, "We have to work on our project and I cant have you thinking about other stuff. You need to focus, Bolton. After all, you are the one during it."

Troy just mumbled an answer, not looking up from his food. He was moving his fork between tomatoes and pieces of carrots, deciding on what to eat first.

"Will you look at me, Bolton!?" Sharpay said, "Or, what? Scared?"

Troy finally looked up, giving her a small smile, "Yes Sharpay, that is exactly what I am. I'm just so intimidated by you."

"Wuhu!" Chad whistled, "You just told the Ice Queen off, Troy."

"I didn't tell her off," Troy said, "I just told her what I felt. It was no joke, Sharpay is pretty intimidating."

"Thanks a lot, Bolton." Sharpay said, "And no, I wont help you with the project, even though you gave me a compliment." She pushed her lunch tray away, and stood up, "My house after school." And then she left the cafeteria.

--

Troy made his way down the street, approaching Sharpay's house with each step he took. He was nervous about seeing her again. He'd actually managed to avoid any really conversation with her all day, and she was probably furious with him.

He went up the driveway, and knocked on the front door, just like the day before. He couldn't hear feet approaching, but suddenly his cell phone stared ringing.

He picked it up, and was surprised to see Sharpay's name flash across the screen. He opened it with a flip, "Yeah?"

"Is that you, Troy?"

"Uhm… What is me?" Troy asked, not getting her groove.

"By the door!" Sharpay sneered, "Is that you?"

"Yeah…" Troy paused, "Why are you calling me to ask that? Why don't you just go open?"

"Because I'm in the pool, and I don't want to ran across the house in my bikini, making the floors wet." Sharpay said, "But just go inside, and down the hall. To your left will be a white door, open it, and go inside, there's a changing room. Strip down to your boxers and come join me for some fun!"

Troy opened the front door, and went inside, "Okay," he said, closing the door behind himself, "I'll see you in a bit then." He closed his phone, and placed it back in his pocket. He took off his shoes, and went down the hall as Sharpay had told him. On the walls were pictures with Sharpay and Ryan on, at different locations. There was a picture with them in the snow, and one of them on a beach. Probably from holidays and vacations.

Troy continued down the hall, until he came across a white door. He opened it, and was pleased when the smell of chlorine caught his nose. He must have found the place. He went into the changing room on his right, knowing it must be for men, because it was blue and the other red. This was really fancy.

He stripped down to his boxers, just as Sharpay had told him, and folded his clothes. He placed it on a bench and approached the door he hadn't come in of. He opened it, and stepped into a room, with a big pool in the middle.

"Hey!" Sharpay said, waving at him from the water, "Why did you take so long, Mr. Slowly?"

Troy shrugged, and plopped into the pool immediately. He couldn't believe they had an indoor pool, especially one as big as this one. It was amazing. Sharpay and Ryan were so lucky.

Sharpay swam towards him, as he surfaced again. "Hi!" he smiled, "This is fancy."

"Yeah well…" Sharpay trailed off, "It's nothing. You should see our outdoor pool."

"You have an outdoor pool too?" Troy exclaimed.

"Yup!" Sharpay smiled. She swam away from him again, with a very pleasant smile on her face. He could tell that she enjoyed this a lot. But really, who wouldn't? He looked her up and down, checking her long legs out in her black bikini. Which, by the way, already left out very little to the imagination. Not that he minded at all.

He loved the view.

Sharpay made her way out of the pool. She walked towards the deep end, probably to jump in, but she stopped halfway there though. She turned around and gave him a death glare, "Stop starring at my ass, Bolton! Though I must say, I'm flattered!"

Troy blushed, and dived into the water to let her do her thing.

Suddenly a huge splash was heard and he put his head over water, to see what was up. He found Sharpay in the pool, after having jumped into it. She was giggling. "So, what happened today?" she then asked, taking him of guard.

"What do you mean?"

"You wouldn't even look at me." Sharpay continued, sitting by the edge of the pool, "Was it because of what happened yesterday? Did you feel awkward around me?"

Troy nodded, "I know it's stupid, but…"

"I think it's cute!" Sharpay replied, "You really need help. Well then, let's head upstairs and work on our thing."

Troy stood out of the pool as well, but paused when he realized that he couldn't take his jeans back on. His boxers were wet. "Uh, Sharpay…"

"Yeah?" she turned around by the red door, already half through it.

"What am I gonna wear? I have nothing to put on?"

"Just put on your jeans, Bolton." Sharpay said, "Stop being such a woos!" she went through the door, and it closed behind her with a loud smack.

--

Troy was awfully uncomfortable in his jeans.

He hadn't dried himself good enough, and things were… getting places. He kept moving around on Sharpay's red leather couch, shifting his leg from side to side. He couldn't find a way to seat himself.

Sharpay looked up from her book, shooting a glance at Troy. She had so much fun watching him struggle. She bit her lip, to keep herself from giggling. He really didn't want to argue with her, otherwise he would have said something. She was sure of it.

Troy moved his right leg again, and leaned back in the couch. He hadn't gotten much reading done, because he couldn't concentrate. One thing was his jeans, a whole other was the mental image of Sharpay in her little, black bikini, which had decided to settle down in his brain.

Sharpay looked at him again and slapped her book close. She couldn't stop her laughter this time.

Troy looked up at her with a frown on his face, not understanding why she was laughing. He probably would have, if he'd seen how obvious he was making himself.

"You want to go change?" Sharpay asked, "Use my bathroom, third drawer. I should have some boys underwear there."

Troy looked at her, "Why do you have boys underwear?"

"You want to borrow them or not?" Sharpay just asked, shooting him a death glare.

Troy quickly stood up, and went for a door in the other end of the room, which he assumed must be her bathroom. He opened it, and realized that he was right. It was white, but she had a Jacuzzi, an ordinary shower, a lot of drawers and such. He quickly went for the nearest one, and opened the third drawer. He found the underwear in first go, and realized that they were brand new. He took his jeans off, and hopped into the boxers.

When he took the jeans on again, he felt much better, and suddenly a weird thought came across his mind… He was in Sharpay's bathroom. All alone. It would be very wrong not explore it a little bit. Maybe she had some wonderful sexy underwear hidden somewhere.

He opened the drawer beneath the one he'd opened before, and got disappointed. It was just a lot of girly hair products and such. Like ponytail holders and pink clips. He closed the drawer again, and approached another wall, where there were lots of drawers too.

This time he got more lucky.

He opened the first one, and found it stuffed with underwear. Like thongs and hot pants. He chuckled to himself, and wished that his friends could see him now. They would think he'd got some nerve, going through the Ice Queen's stuff. They didn't have to know that she was actually a pretty sweet person, and didn't mind him being weird at all. When he was going to tell Chad about this tomorrow, he would make it seem like he'd sneaked in there while she was downstairs, and barely made it back to the couch before she came back.

It was funny, because he'd never seen a girl in her underwear before. He'd only seen them in bikinis at the beach, but it just wasn't the same. He had never even seen a girl's underwear before, and he found it funny to go through Sharpay's stuff without her knowing. Then maybe he'd have an idea of what kind of things girls wore, and it would be easier with all… those pictures in his head.

He shut the drawer close again, and decided to check out for more some other time. He went into the room again. Sharpay was still reading in the book, once in a while grabbing a piece of chocolate from the bowl on the table.

"How you don't get any fatter is beyond me." Troy muttered, taking his seat in the red leather couch again.

Sharpay looked up, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well…" Troy nodded at the bowl, "Today you eat those, yesterday you ate cookies."

"What's your point?"

"It's really fattening."

"Oh!" Sharpay suddenly realized what he was getting at, "You see, I swim in the pool everyday, go fun a run a couple times a week, and yeah… I don't gain weight easily."

"I do!" Troy said, snapping a piece of chocolate.

"Then don't eat any more!" Sharpay said, snatching the bowl and putting it beside her feet on the floor, "We don't want you getting love handles, now do we?"

Troy chuckled.

"Girls don't like boys with love handles." Sharpay said, shooting him a knowing smile.

Troy leaned back in the couch, looking questionably at her, "So tell me… What do girls like? What do they look for in a boy?"

Sharpay smacked her book close, and threw it behind her with no care, "You really wanna know?"

"Yup."

"Okay, listen…" she adjusted herself in the chair, and threw her legs over one arm. She planted the bowl of chocolates in her lap, and looked at him; "I guess the first thing there's important is that he's sweet, and that he likes us. You know, no girl wants to be a one night stand. Unless she's the one deciding it is." She winked at him.

"I bet you've pulled that a few times, or what?" Troy asked.

"Yeah… a couple." Sharpay said, stuffing a piece of chocolate into her mouth, "But really, are we looking for a boyfriend, we start by making sure his feelings are true, not just pretending. You can really burn your fingers by that. Then it's okay if he's hot, I guess, but it's not what I look for, anyway. Some girls do."

"So, you tell me that looks are not important?" Troy asked, disbelief streaming through him. Sharpay always seemed so superficial.

"No!" she said, "I'm kidding! Looks are very important to me. Especially if it's a long lasting boyfriend."

"I thought so." Troy laughed, "But what more does girls look for in a boy? By the way, I love this conversation, it doesn't make me sound gay at all."

Sharpay giggled, "Now, I can only speak for me, y'know, but I think a lot of girls like a spontaneous guy. A guy who… takes them out for dinner because he suddenly feels like it or… pushes them against the hall at school, where he kisses her like it's the end of the world. A guy who suddenly does stuff for you or _with_ you."

Troy nodded, taking it all in, keeping it for good ideas. After all, who knows more about what girls want, than the most girly girl at East High? Than the Queen of them all?

"So, what more do you wanna do today?" Sharpay asked.

"More French kissing?" Troy suggested.

Sharpay frowned, "No, that's a part of the lessons, and you just had your share for today. You know, a few pointers from me; the most sexy girl in the world."

"Yeah, and the most sexy girl in the world just taught the most sexy boy in the world, a lot about girls." Troy said, laying himself on the couch.

"Wow, touché!" Sharpay chatted, "What day is it today?"

"Hmm? Wednesday, I think." Troy said, "Why?"

"Nothing…" Sharpay replied, "I've got a hip-hop class later. I don't really feel like going."

"Then don't."

"I cant just ditch!" Sharpay whined, shooting out of her seat. She threw herself on her bed, and looked at him, "But seriously Troy, do you have any idea of what more you want to like, learn?"

"I honestly don't know." Troy said, standing up from the couch. He approached her desk and sat down on it, looking at all the pictures she had plastered on the wall behind it, "I'll leave it to you, you're the teacher." He paused, "Who is this guy?"

Sharpay stood up from her bed, and looked at the picture, Troy was pointing at; "Oh!" she exclaimed "That is a Swedish guy I met when we went skiing in Norway last Christmas. His name was… something I cant even pronounce."

Troy laughed, "So, what? You hang out with him for a week?"

"Yeah, we shared some pretty good times." Sharpay replied, making her way towards the bed again.

"Don't tell me you slept with him too?" Troy exclaimed, casually sitting on the edge of the bed. Secretly, he'd been wondering about these questions since yesterday. Exactly how many guys had Sharpay been around? Was she really one of those girls?

"Only two times during my time there!" Sharpay said, casually brushing him off.

"How many guys have you been with?" Troy asked.

"Uh…" Sharpay trailed off, starring oddly into space, "Me and numbers…"

Troy frowned, "Don't tell me it's that many!?"

"Look, I dunno know exactly how many!" Sharpay said, "But I can assure you, that most of them aren't someone you know."

"You've only slept with Zeke… you know, of my friends, right?" Troy asked.

"Uhm…" Sharpay paused, "And a couple of the other basketball guys! It's just a secret, because some of them sorta overlapped with each other." She giggled.

Troy frowned, smacking his hands into his forehead. That was probably why they all said they'd only slept with one girl. They had slept with two, the other one being Sharpay… They just couldn't tell, because… She'd been dating Zeke during that time, probably. "When you were with Zeke, you mean?" Troy asked, "You cheated on him?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Don't be such a goodie-goodie, Bolton. I'm not like you, ok? All that sex-stuff is just… Like every other thing you can do. My family have an opinion on that matter, that no-one else does."

"I see." Troy said, standing up, "But I'll catch you tomorrow? Here after basketball practise?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sharpay said, not even looking at him as he went for the door, "And Troy? Don't get too many dreams of me in my black bikini, otherwise you might have to use that pack of condoms I gave you."

* * *

_Ta-duum! Done, chapter 4 is over. Chapter 5 will be here as soon as possible though. Until then, you might as well leave me a review. Please? Thanks . And also, I meant to ask you this; do some of you have any crazy ideas for this fic? I have a lot, a lot of my own, but I'd like some more from you, my readers. It could be pretty cool if you had something on your mind that Troy and Sharpay could do, or... I'm not promising to use it, but I'd appriciate ideas from all of you. So if you do have an idea, leave it to me along with your review, or PM me. Please? Thanks, _

_Scene: Joey and Rachel's, Ross is entering looking for Joey, but instead he finds Paul and Rachel making out on the couch._

_**Ross:** Joey?!_

_**Paul:** Hi Ross._

_**Rachel:** I was just getting him to like you._


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey to you'all. Thank you so much for the reviews, and yes, I know I say this every time I post a new chapter, but it is the truth, I love them ;p_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical._

_

* * *

_

**Forbidden Beauty**

**Chapter 5. **

No matter what Sharpay had told him, he did have a dream about her in the black bikini.

He didn't want to have it. God knew he didn't want to, but he couldn't help himself. No-one can tell their subconscious to stop having a dream. No-one can decide what they dream. It is the brain which does that, and Troy's brain just happened to choose a dream about Sharpay in her black bikini.

Not that Troy minded at all. It was a pleasant dream, even though it was hard to face the fact, that Sharpay had invaded his dreams as long as all his spare time. In the dream, she was dancing around in front of him in the bikini, now and then giving him a lap dance. He didn't know how it was possible, but he was proud of his brain. It had to have some imagination, making a dream like that.

When Troy woke up, he was glad that his mother hadn't decided to wake him, like she does sometimes. It would have been embarrassing, considering his… excitement.

He hopped out of bed, and rushed into the bathroom to take a cold shower before anyone saw him. It was annoying him that he had a dream like that, about Sharpay of all people. Well, she had been his first kiss, and he'd gone through her underwear yesterday.

He banged his hand into the showerhead, not understanding what was going on with him, it was crazy, but somehow he liked it. He could only imagine what dreams he would get after he'd spend more time with Sharpay. He dreaded to find out, but still… he felt himself looking forward to it.

As much as he was looking forward to seeing her at school today, and that was a lot.

He slipped out of the shower, and got ready for school.

Yup, yet another day.

--

"Seriously?" Chad asked, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"Yup," Troy smiled, pulling on a brave face.

"I cant believe you actually went through her stuff." Chad said, "But then what? What did you see? What did you find? Anything exciting? Slutty?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "How am I supposed to know what it's like? All I can say is that I liked it, okay?"

Chad laughed, "Dude! Maybe we should ask Zeke about that? He's seen more of her than anybody else at this school? You want to get it out of him? Could be fun!"

Troy looked at Chad, a weird look in his eyes. Why was he thinking like that? Getting Zeke to talk about Sharpay and their sex-adventures; what would be fun about that? Sure, he could probably give them mental images to last for a lifetime, but seriously… Troy had no intensions to ask Zeke about Sharpay.

"No!" Troy said, "I wont ask him that! If you're so curious about Sharpay's exploits, just ask her yourself; she'll probably be okay with it!"

"She would?" Chad asked, biting his lip, "Wow, must have misjudged the Ice Queen. But how do you know… Oh! You've already asked her that, haven't you?"

Troy blinked a few times, "Just a little!"

Chad burst out laughing, "So really? How many guys has she been with? From what I've heard, she gets around."

"She does." Troy said, "I thought Zeke was the only one from our team she had slept with, but apparently I was wrong. I just cant figure out who else it might be."

"Really…?" Chad mumbled, looking around the classroom to find a possible ex-lover of Sharpay's, but he couldn't find a target, "Hmm… Weird, if you ask me. Who would want to sleep with her voluntarily?"

"She's hot!" Troy protested.

"No doubt about that…" Chad mumbled, turning back to his math questions, which he'd left went Troy started telling him about his journey in Sharpay's underwear drawer.

--

Troy approached the Evans' resident for the fourth day in a row, and knocked on the door. He patiently waited for someone to open, and when the door finally did open, he was surprised to find Ryan there.

"Oh hey Troy," Ryan mumbled letting him in, "Sharpay is in her room. You know where it is?"

Troy nodded and hurried up the stairs, quickly going for Sharpay's room. He opened the door, knowing she was expecting him. When he went inside she wasn't there, so he quickly looked in her walk-in closet, but that was empty too.

"Sharpay?" he asked, out in the blue.

"Troy? I'm in the bathroom, it'll be a few minutes. Just make yourself comfortable."

"What are you doing?" Troy asked, making his way to the door, "Can I come in?"

"You decide that yourself." Sharpay replied.

Troy was confused, so he slowly grabbed the doorknob, and opened the door. He stepped into the room, but paused when he saw Sharpay. She was standing in the middle of the room, in only a red thong, drying her hair.

He knew he should cover his eyes, and scream and yell, and hurry out of the room, but his eyes wouldn't stop wander over her perfect, wet body. He watched as a drop of water made its way down her jaw, to the tip of her left breast and then down her stomach until it melted into the cotton of her thong.

She didn't say anything, she just kept drying her hair, and when she was done, she dropped the towel and bend down to look for a bra in one of the drawers. She turned around to look at him, after she found one, and then she took it on and hooked it together, "What's up, Troy?" she asked, adjusting it.

"Oh my God!" Troy screamed, when he finally got his voice back. He covered his eyes and turned around to look into the wall again, "You told me you were decent!"

"No…" Sharpay said, fettling around with a skirt, "I told you you could come in if you wanted to. I didn't mention anything about decentness." She paused, "And you can turn around! Now I _am _actually decent!"

Troy turned around, just as she was pulling a pink top over her heard, "But…" he stuttered, "You just- I… You were…" he pointed against her, "And I thought that…"

"Wha-aa-at?" Sharpay asked, curiously waiting for his reply.

"I didn't know you were naked!" Troy blurted out.

Sharpay crooked an eyebrow, "I wasn't naked. I was wearing a thong." She lifted up her skirt and pointed the piece of clothing out for him, "See?"

Troy nodded, feeling really uncomfortable. It was much worse than yesterday when he'd been wearing his jeans without underwear on too, "Look…" he dropped his hands, "Can we just forget about this?" he asked.

"Forget about what?" Sharpay asked, pulling a brush through her hair.

"Yes," Troy said, stumbling backwards and clumsily out of the bathroom again. He took a seat in the red leather couch, only now realizing how sweaty he got in there, when he'd tried to explain his actions. He'd gotten so damn nervous, thought that she might blow up at him for walking in on her, but she hadn't cared at all.

God.

The mental image of Sharpay in her black bikini had left his brain for good, because now the image of her in only a thong had decided to burn itself in there now and forever.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

How was he ever gonna be able to look at her again, ever?

Just then Sharpay stepped out of the bathroom, her hair in braids. She flashed him a smile and turned on her CD player, once again the sound of Evanescence coming through the speakers.

She took a seat in the chair she always sat in, and looked at Troy expectantly. "So…?" she begun, "Bolton, you're here early."

"Basketball practise got cut short." He quickly replied, not looking her in the eye.

She sighed, "Yeah well… What do you want to do today? Homework or lessons?"

Troy frowned, "Uhm… You decide, you're the boss."

She stood out of her chair, and moved her way around the table, sitting down next to him. She placed a hand on his thigh, and tried to get him to look at her. "We can rehearse the kissing part again." she told him, feeling kinda bad. He was obviously embarrassed, and she knew it was because of the incident in the bathroom. She didn't know why she felt sorry for him, but she just did.

"You don't have to, Sharpay." Troy replied, "You've already taught me enough of kissing."

"No, come on!" she said, "Look me in the eyes!?"

"No, this really isn't a good idea-"

"I said look me in the eyes, Bolton!"

Troy quickly obliged, because _well_, she scared him.

"Good boy," Sharpay said, "Now come here…" she placed her hands around his neck, and started to lean into his face. He really didn't feel like kissing _her_ right now, but as her delicious, tempting lips came closer, and he caught the smell of her Ralph Lauren perfume, he couldn't resist.

He smacked his lips onto hers, meeting her in the middle. They soon opened their mouths, their tongues fighting in a battle with no winner. Troy moved his hands up her sides, until they landed beneath her breasts. He slowly stroked his thumbs over both the sides, and heard a soft moan escape her lips.

He didn't know what he was doing, he was just trying something. Because as Sharpay always said so; practise makes perfect.

He could feel Sharpay's well manicured fingernails dig into the back of his neck, and then they moved to his scalp, her fingers playing with his hair. Their tongues were still fighting, toying with each other.

Then they pulled back for air, and Sharpay leaned back in the couch, sending him a little smile, "You're definitely getting better, Bolton… I mean, Troy."

Troy smiled and leaned back too, feeling more comfortable looking at her now, after their little fight, "Thank you. You're an excellent teacher!"

Sharpay giggled, but then she got serious again, "Listen…" she bit her lip, "I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward in the bathroom before. I- I wouldn't have done it, if I'd know that…"

"Hold on!" Troy said, placing a hand on her left arm to keep her from talking, "´I wouldn't have done it´? You planned it, didn't you? You knew I was coming, and why would you take a shower? You planned that I was going to walk in on you in only your underwear! Why would you do that!?"

"I thought it would give your confidence a boost!" Sharpay said, "After all, it is my job to help you with that part, I am your teacher. I thought you'd feel better having seen some stuff when you got to be with Gabby. But apparently I was wrong!"

Troy looked at her, and calmed down, "No… Well yeah, but… I was a little surprised, but still… Maybe it did give my confidence a boost."

Sharpay smiled and silence overtook them.

"You know…" Troy begun, "You're really not that bad."

Sharpay smiled, "Thank you. You're not bad either, Bolton, and I have fun with you. I hope Montez realizes how lucky she is. You really are a special guy. Virgin or not."

Troy frowned, "You had to throw it in there, didn't you?"

Sharpay shrugged her shoulders, "Sorry, I couldn't help it!"

"What do you want to do now?" Troy asked, "Is there more for me to learn today?"

"Hmm, I dunno…" Sharpay trailed off and started into space, "Hmm, I guess we could talk a little about dates. You have taken Gabby about before, right? You know, to dinner and the movies?"

"Yeah…" Troy said.

"But have you taken her out for a really romantic dinner… Candlelight, chocolate covered strawberries…?" Sharpay said, and then she added; "Yum, I _love_ those."

Troy bit his lip, "No… Hmm, what should I do then? What do you do on a date like that?"

"Oh, I just got the most brilliant idea!" Sharpay squealed, clapping her hands together, "You should take me out this Friday! You know for dinner, and we'll pretend it to be a date. I'll dress up and everything! Wouldn't that be great? You'll get so much experience, Troy!"

Troy didn't really know what to say. He knew it was just a part of his ´lessons´, but maybe things were getting a little too carried away. But on the other hand, no… He actually liked spending time with her, and that was what scared him the most. She wasn't so bad after all, he hadn't lied when he'd told her that. He'd meant it.

"Sure," Troy said, "I'll arrange everything, set for this Friday. All you have to do is tag along. Deal?"

Sharpay looked a bit unsure, but nodded her head anyway, "All right, Bolton. You just have to promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"After that date…" she trailed off, "_During_ that date, you have to promise me not to fall in love with me."

Troy coughed, "Why would I fall in love with you?"

"All I can say is… I'm brilliant." Sharpay smirked, giving him a look he couldn't read.

"Okay then," Troy said, "I promise."

"Then you're on!" she squealed, "Got it?"

"Okay," Troy nodded eagerly. He stood up and turned to her door, "I'll go home now then. I have to get started."

"Okay." Sharpay replied, not looking up at him.

He turned to the door, but as he suspected, her voice stopped him when he was half through.

"And Bolton?!"

"Don't worry Sharpay," Troy said, turning around to look at her; "I wont get too many dreams of you in only your underwear, and if I do, I'll be sure to use that pack of condoms you gave me."

With those words he left the room, not able to see Sharpay's face, which was a shame.

It was priceless.

* * *

_Okay then. Thanks for reading, I'll be back as soon as possible. Please leave me a review, you know how much I love them, right? I hope you still like this story too. And thanks… For everything xD_

_**Rachel:** Hi!_

_**Chandler:** Another cheesecake came! They delivered it to the wrong address again!_

_**Rachel:** So just bring it back downstairs, what's the problem?_

_**Chandler:** I can't seem to say goodbye._

_**Rachel:** Are you serious?! Chandler, we ate an entire cheesecake two days ago and you want more?_

_**Chandler:** Well I've forgotten what it tastes like okay?!_

_**Rachel:** It was cheesecake. It was fine. It had a buttery, crumbly, graham cracker crust, with a very rich yet light, cream cheese filling… (Pause) Wow! My whole mouth just filled with saliva!_

_Lol, the Randler friendship is just the best! Anyway, **tootles, **Stessa ;p_


	7. Chapter 6

_Hey, thank you SO much for all the reviews, I still love them. This chapter should have been rated **M **I think, but I'll just give you the warning here, k? And please tell me in a review, if you think things get too graphic, or… Stop reading if it's just too much, k? It's in the end of the chapter, where I think it might be too… I dunno, just tell me, k?_

_**Disclaimer; **Today I made a deal with Disney. They agreed to let me have High School Musical, if I just promised to take good care of the characters. (rolls my eyes) yeah right, I wish…_

_

* * *

_

**Forbidden Beauty**

**Chapter 6.**

Troy had everything set for their date.

His parents were out for a dinner party, so he'd been really smart and decided to do the date in his house. That was good for many reasons, because no-one would catch them together, and he would feel more comfortable in homie surroundings. He'd set a table in the living room, light some candles, and yeah… Hope for the best.

He had a feeling that Sharpay had something up her sleeve, but he wasn't sure what it was. All he knew was that she'd tag along with him, and act like a real date, trying to impress him. Which wasn't needed. She'd already impressed him plenty, but he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

He _liked_ her.

She was mean, manipulating, cold, heartless, unbearable, unpredictable, untruthful and just plain annoying. But even when that was said, she was also, sweet, beautiful, funny, smart, full of great ideas and _hot_.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was doing this for Gabriella, but he found himself enjoying it. And really, what was wrong with that? He could at least make the best of it now when he'd decided to do it.

In the lunch break that day, Sharpay sat with them again. She'd started doing that, and only Troy knew why. He ate his lunch in silence, Chad and Taylor were in an argument, and Zeke was chatting lightly with Sharpay about Emma. Sharpay just nodded her head along, though Troy knew she didn't give a shit about Emma, she only gave a shit about Zeke, but he didn't know that.

Then Ryan sat down in front of them, and took Sharpay's attention, "Shar!" he said, "What are you doing tonight? Gabby, Kelsi, Jason and I are going out for a movie, do you want to tag along?"

"Uhm…" Sharpay shot Troy a quick glance, but then she turned back to Ryan, "No… I… I sorta already have plans."

"Uh-huh!" Zeke whistled, "You've found another target. Who's the lucky guy?"

"It's _not_ a date!" Sharpay said, making her point across, "Troy and I are doing our project, got it?"

They all turned to Troy, who started to nod eagerly. He smiled at them, "Yeah guys. It's just our project."

"Okay then…" Ryan said, "I don't know when we'll be home, I'm heading Jason's house right after school, so if you could tell Mrs. Jenkins to tell mom or dad that…"

"Do I look like your mailman?" Sharpay snapped, "Tell her yourself!" She grabbed her tray from the table and stormed away from him, to add dramatic effect.

"Who's Mrs. Jenkins?" Taylor questioned.

"Oh-" Ryan begun, but Troy cut him short;

"That's their maid. She's really sweet and her chocolate chip cookies are awesome!"

"Dude!" Ryan said, "How the hell do you know that? How much time have you been spending with Sharpay…?"

Troy froze, "Too much probably."

With that he shrugged and hurried out of the cafeteria.

--

"We'll be home before midnight, Troy." His mom said, "You have a fun night, and… Don't do anything stupid. Who's coming over anyway?"

"Just… my history partner." Troy said, hoping she wouldn't ask who his partner was. He didn't want to get into an argument with his parents about girls and sex. What to do and what not to do. He knew they'd give him the whole speech if he told them that he was having a girl over a night they weren't home.

"Okay then." Coach Bolton said, "Have fun."

"Will do." Troy smiled. He hugged his mom goodbye and watched them as they got into their car, and drove down the road. He hurried into the house, and started getting everything ready. He'd bought everything he needed on his way home from school, so he just needed to set the table. He'd decided they he'd order their food, to have it delivered at his house by 7.

He was to pick Sharpay up at 6 o'clock, so they'd have plenty of time to arrive at his house, before the food got there.

When everything was set, the clock showed 5:30., so he quickly got dressed, and looked very handsome if he said so himself. He grabbed his keys, and drove the 10 minutes trip to Sharpay's house. It was actually kinda crazy. They'd always lived so close to each other, and yet they'd never really spend any time together. Now he found that weird. But it was probably just because they never had any interests which were the same.

He parked his car in the long driveway to her house, and got out. There wasn't much light in the house. Sharpay's parents were probably still at work. He was fine with that, because he didn't want to come face to face with them right now. Not that he didn't like them, he'd never met them, and he didn't want their first meeting to be today.

He rang the doorbell and waited patiently until the door swung open, and Sharpay stood there, ready to go.

"Hi Troy!" she squealed, and hand still on the doorknob. He could tell that she acted all giddy – she was in character. After all, she had to act like this was a real date to her.

She was breathtaking. She was wearing a black dress, which cut right below her knees. It hugged her body in all the right places, showing him her curves. Her hair was pulled up, framing her face in soft curls. She was not wearing that much make-up, just enough to look sophisticated, and beautiful. She was wearing glittery jewellery, which completed her outfit.

"Wow…" Troy breathed, looking her up and down, "You really look… You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Sharpay's face lit up, calling him for attention, "You don't look so bad yourself."

They smiled at each other and stood in an awkward silence for awhile. They didn't exactly know what to say, so they just starred at each other. Finally Troy decided that they might as well get going since their food would be there soon, so he grabbed her hand and lead her to his car. They got in and drove back to his house.

They entered the house, and Sharpay looked around in awe; "Wow…" she smiled, "This house is small, Bolton."

"I know," Troy nodded, "It's nothing like your's. It's not big and fancy. And we don't have modern art, but it's a home, right?"

"I like it." Sharpay said, truthfully. "It's cute. I bet your family spends a lot of time together?"

"Yeah…" Troy smiled, "You know, it's… In families people just love each other."

"But what are we doing here, anyway?" Sharpay asked, "I thought we were going out on a date?"

"Well…" Troy trailed off, "I got this idea… I thought it might be kinda cool if we had the date here in my house, since my parents aren't home. I've got everything ready for the lady. Come take a seat." He took her hand again, and lead her into the living room, where there was a table, neatly set. There were candles on the table, they were already lit, and Sharpay couldn't help but smile.

"Aww, Troy, that's so cute!" she smiled, bouncing towards the table. She looked at it, "Good first impression by the way! What are we having?"

"I've ordered Chinese, I hope you like that?" Troy asked.

"Yum!" Sharpay smiled, "I love it."

"Then take a seat, my lady." Troy smiled. He pulled out her chair, and helped her sit, before taking at seat himself, opposite her. "What would you like to drink? I have cola and water."

"Cola is fine," Sharpay smiled, and watched as he filled her glass, "This is really nice, Troy. Really awesome, you're a great first date. If you had asked me out for real, I'd be sold now, ready to jump on ya'" she giggled.

Troy laughed as well, "When you say jump… I've been thinking… How old were you, when you know… you had sex for the first time?"

Sharpay blinked, "Why do you want to know that… Troy, you little bad boy! You're curious, eh?"

"Is that a bad thing?" Troy asked, biting his lip, "No, if you don't want to tell me; don't. But if you do; do. I'd like to know, I'm just… as you said; curious."

Sharpay laughed, "You know me, Troy… actually quite well now, and… Am I ever embarrassed talking about that kind of stuff?"

"No, not really."

"Okay, you want to know?" she paused, but then she begun to tell, "I was 13 years old. That may seem young, but I was developed early. And yeah… It was a guy from my dance class, he was 15 years old. It was summer vacation, and we were hanging out. We were watching ´The Good Girl´. You've seen that one right?"

Troy nodded.

"Yup, and it was the scene where Justine and Holden first slept together. When we were watching that, we just thought it would be fun to sleep together, so we did."

"Really?" Troy asked, "Wasn't it bad to lose your virginity like that? To some guy?"

"He wasn't just some guy, we were good friends." Sharpay reasoned, "And after that, y'know, I soon got my first boyfriend. You become addicted to sex once you've had it, because you get _needs_."

"Sure," Troy replied, "But when you don't have a boyfriend, how do you take care of all that?"

"I have connections." Sharpay replied.

Troy was about to answer, but was interrupted by the doorbell. He shot Sharpay a smile and went into the hallway. It was the delivery guy, so he paid him and went into the living room again and sat their food down at the table.

"Yum, I'm so hungry!" Sharpay replied.

They quickly digged in to their food, and for awhile, the only sound heard was the clicking of their forks and knives. They ate in silence, but when they were half through their meal, Troy thought it might be good to get a conversation going, because after all, it was a rehearsal for a first date.

"So…" he began, placing his fork at the table, "What interests do you have?"

Sharpay looked at him, but then she caught his drift, "I like to act and sing. I do theatre. I like to shop, well, I _live_ to shop. And then I have an interest in the human body."

Troy couldn't help but laugh at that one, "Okay, if you put it that way."

"Well, I do." Sharpay said, "I don't want to scare my first date off, now would I?" she paused, "What about you?"

"I play basketball." Troy said, "Well, I sing and act too. That means we have similar interests. That can be good."

"Yeah," Sharpay agreed, "So? Tell me about yourself. What do you want to do when you grow up? Play basketball?"

"Nah…" Troy casually waved his hand at her, "I'd like to teach second grade."

"Really?" Sharpay was surprised, "Seriously? Second grade? I did not see that one coming."

"There's more to me than just shooting baskets!" Troy laughed, "But tell me then, Sharpay… What did you mean when you said ´an interest in the human body´?"

"You had to ask that, didn't you?" Sharpay giggled.

"I can be mean too."

"Okay then," Sharpay smiled, "I wont answer you right now, but I can definitely show you later." She shot him an evil smile, and frankly, he didn't know if he wanted her to show it or not… Well, maybe he was a little curious to find out what she was talking about so yeah… he was gonna let her.

They finished dinner, and cleared the table. When they were done, Troy told Sharpay to go to his room and pick a movie, because he had some surprises for her while watching one. She gave him a confused look, but went upstairs nonetheless.

Troy was getting everything ready for watching the movie. He had bought chocolate cowered strawberries, because he remembered Sharpay telling him exactly how much she loved them, and he figured that that might get him an extra plus in her book. He set everything up in the living room, and just as he was dimming the lights, Sharpay came rushing down the stairs.

"Troy!" she yelled, "Troy, we have a big problem here! I have a big problem!"

"What!?" Troy asked, looking at her. She was acting weird again.

"I just got a text message from my dad!" Sharpay said, throwing her arms everywhere like the true Drama Queen that she was, "My mom and him are on their way to New York. He suddenly had to go to a conference. He told me he let all our maids have the weekend off!"

"So?" Troy asked, he could honestly not see what the big deal was.

"I didn't bring my key!" Sharpay whined, "I cant get into the house at home, because Ryan is sleeping over at Jason's house! I don't know what to do, I cant get into my own house!"

"Oh…" Troy suddenly realized her problem. He looked around the room, and nervously bit his lip, "I guess you could spend the night here. I mean… If you want to?"

"Thank you so much, Troy!" Sharpay squealed. She jumped onto him and enveloped him in a big bear hug, "I don't know what I should do without you! You just saved my horrible Friday night! What would I do without you?"

"Squeeze someone else to death?" Troy suggested, wrapping himself out of her strong grip, "Wow…" he mused, "You are actually pretty strong, Sharpay."

"I work out." She smiled. Then she took a look around the living room, and her eyes landed on the romantic setting in front of the TV, "Wow Troy, you really did a good job on all this. If you do this for Gabriella on a date, I bet she'll jump on you."

"Really?" Troy asked. It wasn't because he was happy with her comment, he found it rather weird… He actually didn't like the thought of Gabriella ´jumping on him´, like Sharpay liked to put it.

"Of course!" Sharpay smiled, "A girl would be crazy not to like you after all this."

"Then…" Troy said, trailing off a little bit, "Do you like me?"

"I like you as a friend, because that's what I'm supposed to," Sharpay said, "But seriously, you're sweet Troy, hot, good-looking, I _could_ fuck you, actually, I would love to fuck you because well _yeah_, but…" she trailed off too, "I think that would be to take our lessons a little too far!"

Troy chuckled a little, "Maybe it would, but you are the teacher. And seriously, I don't know much about _fucking, _but… You're really hot, and I'd like to well, fuck you too."

"Aww, you think I'm hot?" Sharpay asked, "That's so sweet."

Troy smiled, "I don't think you're hot in that foxy way that the guys at school does, I just… you're really beautiful."

Sharpay smiled and leaned in to give him another hug. She squeezed the air out of him again, but oddly, he didn't care. He liked the feeling of… her special _body_ parts, pressed against him.

They broke their hug, and sat down on the couch. Troy plopped in ´The Notebook´ which was the movie Sharpay had chosen, and they sat in silence for awhile, just watching the movie and eating chocolate covered strawberries.

When they were about an hour into the movie and Sharpay was getting tired listening to Rachel McAdams' whining, she lowered the sound and turned to Troy, "So? I'm getting bored, what do you want to do? If this is a real date?"

"Kissing?" Troy suggested. It was meant as a joke, so he was surprised when Sharpay actually shrugged her shoulders and leaned forward to give him a kiss. She kept his head in place, taking her hands around his neck. Then she leaned backwards until her back hit the sofa, and Troy was on top of her. They continued their kissing for awhile, letting their tongues fight in a battle. Sharpay got farther, and slid her hands up his shirt.

Troy pulled back a little and shot her a questionable look.

"Do you want me to stop?" Sharpay breathed, her hands still stroking his chest.

Troy didn't know what to say. He really liked what she was doing, it felt good, and it wouldn't hurt anybody. He barely shook his head, getting ideas of his own. Sharpay giggled, and he bend down for another kiss. His hands, which had been supporting his weight, slowly got bolder, and his left hand found it's way up Sharpay's dress, until it reached her thigh. He stroked it, getting a soft moan from her tempting red lips.

"Wow, Bolton…" she whispered, sucking on his bottom lip, "You're getting better at this…"

"I have a good teacher…" Troy breathed, planting a kiss on her nose, "And she's really hot too."

Sharpay giggled, and slid her hands away from his chest again, softly pushing him away from her. He caught her drift, and they both sat up in the sofa, looking at each other.

"Should we clean up here and go upstairs to your room?" Sharpay asked.

Troy looked at her, "Are you talking about the ´interest in the human body´-thing that you wanted to show me?" he asked, using air quotes. "Because you know, I'm really curious about that."

"Could be," Sharpay smirked, "Plus, we have so much more kissing to do."

They both laughed and got up from the sofa. They quickly cleaned everything away after their date, so Troy's parents wouldn't notice anything, and made their way upstairs. Troy had brought the rest of the strawberries with them, after Sharpay's special request.

They sat down on his bed, and Sharpay giggled, "Where do I sleep? In your bed? Do you have anything I can wear?"

"Uhm…" Troy looked around, biting his lip, "I guess you could sleep in my bed, but I don't have anywhere to sleep. There isn't enough room for a mattress in here."

"Well, too bad!" Sharpay said, "I guess you'll have to sleep next to me then… in this tiny… little… bed…" she suggestively let her fingers wander up his arm, until they reached his neck, where she bend in and planted a butterfly kiss, not before letting her tongue lick him in the ear. She finished off by sucking on his neck so hard, that it must have left a mark.

"That would be nice…" Troy breathed, only focusing on the hot blonde girl in his bed, wanting to share it with him. Well, he wasn't thinking about the fact that his mom and dad would come home and find them there, it was actually… an other part of him which was thinking…

She pulled away from him, "Did you have something I could wear or do I have to sleep naked?"

Troy gulped, "That would be nice, but…"

"But your parents, yeah, I know." Sharpay said. She stood up from the bed and quickly made her way to a dresser, where she roamed through his t-shirts until she found one she wanted to wear. It was a Wildcat Basketball T-shirt, which said Bolton on the back. She turned around and shot him a pouty look, "Can I wear this?"

"Yeah…" Troy said, "Just… yeah. The bathroom is down the hall if you wanna change?"

"I'll just change here!" Sharpay said. She sat down on his chair, and took off her stilettos. She stood up again, and pointed on her back, "Could you sip me down, Troy?"

Troy just nodded, and stood up from his position on the bed. He slowly opened her dress, trying hard not to focus on her bare back, which by the way, made him realize that she soon would be taking all of the dress off, along with her bra, and… he really didn't want to think about _that_.

"Thanks," Sharpay smiled, turning around to face him. She slid out of her dress, revealing a black lace bra along with a matching thong. She hung the dress over the back of his chair, and turned around to look at him. Just then he realized the bellybutton ring sticking out, and was confused to why he hadn't seen that yesterday, when he… had seen so much else.

Well, of course it was because, yeah… he had been focusing a few inches _higher_.

He moved backwards until he landed on his bed again, taking in all of her beauty. She really was beautiful. A lot of the guys at school all wanted to get her into sack, because they thought she was hot. They just wanted a one night stand with her, and that was it. They didn't even consider her feelings or anything, and that made him angry now. Though he had to admit… he'd been one of those guys just a few months ago.

But now he realized that he'd been wrong. She wasn't just some hot girl. She was beautiful, and she had feelings too. He had discovered so many things about her in just one week, and he didn't know why he'd never taken the time to get to know her. She was annoying, yes, but that made her who she was. He wouldn't change one single thing about her… And specially not _two_ single things… which was now out in the open since she'd dropped her bra on the floor.

He couldn't stop starring. He wanted to, God he did. But it was so _hard_. He'd had a good look yesterday, but that wasn't enough. He couldn't _get_ enough. She was amazing, and he could tell that that part of her body was bigger than most of the other girls' at school were.

She'd been giving the right equipment.

What he wouldn't do to just… be with her one time. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't help but wish it. And just… touch her. She was so perfect. Her tanned skin, and her sexy body. He couldn't get enough.

"Uhm, Troy…" she said, nodding towards him, "What are you thinking about?"

"You…" Troy breathed, still not moving his eyes away from her breasts, which now came closer as she did the same.

She smiled at him, "Wow… I'm honored."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, finally looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

She giggled and looked down, placing a hand on his crotch, which was… getting harder. He looked down, quite embarrassed.

"God…" he breathed, getting rosy cheeks.

"You want me to take care of that?" Sharpay asked, slowly undoing his belt. As she reached the buttons of his jeans, she looked up at him, crooking an eyebrow suggestively.

He wasn't quite sure what she meant, though he had an idea. He took a deep breath and slowly nodded his head, yes. Yes, he wanted her to take care of that. She shot him a huge smile, and undid his jeans completely, letting them hit the floor. She removed his boxers too, and leaned down.

And then she did things to him, that he'd only ever imagined. He had never dreamed of it being this way, he had never thought it possible. But Sharpay Evans; she made it possible.

She made everything possible.

* * *

_Okay, so seriously; tell me if you liked this. Did it get too graphic towards the end? Did I write too many details? Should I stop writing it like that… please tell me, because… well, I'd like to know. I was quite nervous about this chapter, because of the essence of it, so I really hope you liked it. Please leave a review for me, please? And just to make things clear; No, they did NOT sleep together, Sharpay just… took care of his "problem". _

_And for my dear friend, a rather long quote (but hilarious); _

_**Joey:** All right, I'm sorry. Rach I—Rach I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry! Maybe I can make up for it by, taking you roughly in the barn. (Giggles.) _

_**Rachel:** All right! Y'know what? That's it! You wanna do it?! Let's do it! _

_**Joey:** Huh? _

_**Rachel:** (starting to move closer to him) That's right, I wanna do it with you! I've been trying to fight it, but you just said all the right things. _

_**Joey:** (nervously backing away) I-I-I-I did? (He puts a stool in front of her.) _

_**Rachel:** (moves the stool out of the way) Yeah! Ohh, I've been waitin' so long to get on that body! _

_**Joey:** This body? (He backs into the kitchen.) _

_**Rachel:** Yeah that's right! Come on Joey; sex me up! _

_**Joey:** Hey-hey, you're startin' to sound like the butcher's wife there in-in chapter seven. _

_**Rachel:** Oh, come on now, don't keep me waiting. Get those clothes off! But, I would keep that helmet on because you're in for a **rough** ride! (He backs into the door.) _

_**Joey:** I don't want to, I'm scared. _

_(Rachel walks away, pleased with herself.)_

_Lol, one of the best Rachel/Joey episodes ever. **Tootles **;p_


	8. Chapter 7

_Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm glad you liked last chapter, because I was so nervous about it ;p And guess what? I just got my first flame. It's for one of my old stories, "When Will They See?", and it totally freaked me out! It was like, chapter 14, and the reviewer didn't even have the decency to log in or leave an email so I could talk to the person, or like, explain myself; I don't know; I suddenly just got shot down because of my paragraphs and … descriptions…? It was like, urgh! Now the person has convinced me I'm a bad writer, and I almost deleted "When Will They See?" after I read the review! But luckily enough my friend convinced me not to do it, but I'm still so freaked out… I have no idea if I should write more now… I know I'm probably worked up because of nothing, but I'm sensitive, and I almost started crying… And I don't understand why you read a story when you don't like it, I'm not forcing anyone to read anything, I write this for fun, and because I like to write. Anyway, I wont bring you down, so here is next chapter of this fic, and I hope it ain't bad, though the reviewer probably would say it is…_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own HSM._

_

* * *

_

**Forbidden Beauty**

**Chapter 7. **

Sharpay woke up to the muffled sound of voices, somewhere in the house. She sat up in the bed, looking around for Troy's clock, to figure out what time it was. When she found it, the red numbers said 11:52pm, so it must be his parents coming home.

She found it weird, though; why would they be so loud? They knew that Troy would most likely be sleeping, and… She stiffened when the voices got louder.

"_… a GIRL? … NOT acceptable!_"

She froze in her bed, when she realized what was happening. Of course they'd gone to check on their son, normal parents did that, and then they'd seen her. She looked around the room.

They were both decent. Troy was wearing boxers and a shirt, and she was wearing Troy's t-shirt too. Could they really be angry by her just sleeping in the same bed as Troy…? She moved the covers and stepped onto the cold floor. She shivered, and grabbed one of Troy's sweatshirts, which was lying on the floor.

She pulled it over her head and slowly opened the door, not wanting to wake Troy. She stepped into the hallway, listening closely, to figure out where the noise came from. She knew she probably should go back to bed, instead of go confronting them, but she was Sharpay Evans, so that was not an option.

She followed the voices, as they got louder and louder, and stopped in front of a room, which she assumed was the master bedroom. She stepped as close to the wall as possible, and held her breath.

"…we cant just let him get away with this!" Coach Bolton argued, "We go away for one night and he brings a girl over, and we don't even know her!"

"I know, Jack!" a woman's voice said, "But they were just sleeping, maybe there is a perfectly good reason for her to be here…. Though, I find it weird, I thought he was dating Gabriella. If my boyfriend was sleeping in the same bed as another girl, I'd freak out."

"Yeah, and I think that…"

Sharpay stepped in front of the door, softly knocking on it. The grown-ups turned to face her, surprise written across their faces. Troy's mom was about to say something, when Sharpay spoke; "Sorry, I couldn't help overhear what you were talking about… because it was trying to." She paused and stuck out her hand, "Sharpay Evans."

Troy's mom took it, and nervously shook it, "Linda Bolton. Troy's mom."

Sharpay smiled and held her hand out to Coach Bolton, "Hey Coach." She giggled.

"Hey…" Coach Bolton said, shaking her hand, hard.

"Uhm…" Sharpay didn't exactly know how to put it. She knew she couldn't tell them the real reason as to why she spend the night with Troy, and what they'd been doing, and she couldn't tell them to mind their own business either. Under normal circumstances she would have done that, but she figured she had to stay on their good side, "I… I came here earlier to work on the history project with Troy. And then… my father called me and said that he had to go out of town, and he was already at the airport. I didn't bring my key so I couldn't get into my house at home. Troy offered me to stay here. We should probably have called and told you."

Mrs. Bolton got a huge smile on her face, and shot her husband a look, "It's okay. We just got home, and went to check on Troy. We got a little freaked out, because we didn't know you'd be here."

"Sorry," Sharpay said, acting like the good-girl in front of his parents. This was the way Gabriella would have acted, not the real Sharpay. Thank God she was such a wonderful actress. "I'll just go back to sleep, okay? And sorry for listening to your conversation again, I just felt like I had to explain myself."

The grown-ups nodded and Sharpay shot them one last smile, before leaving the room. She quickly made her way back to Troy's room, hoping that things wouldn't get too awkward the next morning, when she had to face them again. It would be a shame.

She stepped into the room and closed the door behind her, finding Troy still sleeping. She took off his sweatshirt and slowly tucked herself into the bed next to him, and snuggled up against his chest. As much as she hated to admit this; she was really starting to care for him. To like spending time with him.

--

Troy woke up to the delicious smell of breakfast streaming through the house. He could smell bacon, and he could smell eggs. Was it pancakes he could smell too…? He licked his lips, and wanted to sit up in bed, but then he realized that he had something around him.

He turned to the side, and saw Sharpay lying there, her arms safely wrapped around his waist. Her head was practically lying on his chest, and she had a soft smile playing on her lips. He looked down at her eyelids, they were fluttering like crazy. She was probably having a dream.

He tucked a piece of her hair away from her face, and behind her ear. She looked like an angel, as she was lying there. So pure and innocent. Her hair looked like a halo, and her lips were tempting red, almost begging him to kiss them.

He didn't though. He slowly got rid of her arms and moved out of the bed, carefully. He didn't want to wake her. She was so peaceful. The school would freak if they saw her like this. The Ice Princess lying in his bed, looking so fragile. They would think it was her identical twin.

He pulled his sweatshirt over his head, and found that it, oddly, smelled like Sharpay. He sniffed in her scent. It was the Ralph Lauren perfume she always wore. He had really grown to like it. He looked at her one more time, before making his way downstairs to greet his parents and explain to them that he had a girl in the house.

He loudly made his way down the stairs, making sure they knew he was coming. He ran into the kitchen and hopped into a chair. "Morning mom!" he smiled, "Dad!"

"Good morning, Troy," Mrs. Bolton said, a mysterious smile on her face, "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Troy said, swallowing hard. She was acting weird. Did she know something he didn't…?

"So…" Coach Bolton said, folding his newspaper close, "We talked to Sharpay last night. She seems like a lovely girl."

Troy was surprised, "You talked to her?" he asked. Boy, he was in trouble. He had no idea how to talk himself out of this. If only he was such a smooth talker as Sharpay, or if… if she was there, then she'd be able to get them out of trouble.

"Yes," Mrs. Bolton said, pouring milk into his cup. "We got home last night and wanted to check on you, but we were surprised to find a blonde girl sleeping in your bed next to you. We didn't want to wake you, so we waited until we reached our own room to blow up, but she must have heard us arguing, because she knocked on the door, and told us why she was here. She apologised for not calling us."

Troy breathed a sigh of relief, "I didn't really think that far," he admitted, "I'm just glad you're not upset, and didn't kick her out."

"She seems like a sweet girl," Mrs. Bolton said, "Smart, funny, nice choice for a history partner."

"Yeah…" Troy said, thinking that she must be crazy not to mention exactly how beautiful Sharpay was. But it was because it was his mom and dad. They didn't talk about stuff like that, and he didn't know what they'd do to him if they ever found out about the stuff he and Sharpay had been doing last night.

Well, she had done most of the stuff, but still… It had felt _really_ good.

"Is she still asleep?" Coach Bolton asked, taking a piece of bacon into his mouth.

"Yeah, should I go wake her?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, you know, we have meals together. I'll set another plate and… You go wake her!" Mrs. Bolton smiled.

Troy nodded and pushed his chair back. He made his way upstairs and into his room, where he found Sharpay, still sleeping. She was hugging his pillow now because he was gone, and she looked so damn cute. Weird, he'd never thought she was cute before, it had always been hot and beautiful… but no, this time she looked cute.

He couldn't resist, so he grabbed his new camera and snapped a couple of pictures of her. He'd made a folder with only pictures of her on his computer. Maybe he'd even put this as his wallpaper. He placed his camera on his desk again, and kneed down next to his bed.

He lightly placed his hands on her arms, and slowly shook her, waking her up from her slumber. "Sharpay…?" he said, "Sharpay… wake up. Breakfast is ready."

She slowly opened her eyes, revealing the brown chocolate colour that he'd grown to like so much. She groaned and pushed him away from her face. She popped up on her elbows and whined, "Bolton!? It's way too early!"

"No, Sharpay," Troy laughed, "It's 9:30., and my moms has cooked breakfast. It's time to go eat."

"Huh?" Sharpay mumbled, sitting totally up in the bed. She removed the covers, and stretched herself, "You mean… you sit down and eat breakfast together? Like a real family?"

"Yeah…" Troy said, "You never do that?"

Sharpay shook her head, "Sometimes I eat with Ryan, but we're almost never home at the same time, and my parents are working, so it's either alone, or with a maid."

"That's so sad." Troy said, sitting down next to her on the bed. He took her hand and softly stroke it, "My mom told me you talked to them? That's nice of you."

"Well, I just heard them argue, and they mentioned a girl, so I just figured…." She trailed off, "Anyway, let's go down to eat then!?"

Troy laughed and followed her out of his room. She was really outgoing. She didn't care that she had only talked to his parents once in her life, she just went into the kitchen, took a seat, and started chatting with them.

Sometimes Troy didn't know what to make of her. She was a mystery. In school she was really mean, and she was actually also really mean doing the time he spend with her, except a few times… When she was all sweet and giddy, and talking to him like he was an equal.

Troy just sat down opposite her, and watched her eat and talk. He didn't know why but… he was starting to care more for her than good was. He was starting to like spending time with her.

--

"What is the worst pick-up line someone has ever used on you?" Troy questioned Sharpay, over their game.

"The worst pick-up line?" Sharpay wondered out loud, her eyes wandering over her cards. "Hmm, oh I know! Last summer, I was at the mall, and this guy came up to me and said;" she changed her voice to a deep one, "´_Hey, I hope you have a good insurance, because you just made a bump in my jeans_´!" she giggled, and got her voice back to normal, "I was like ´_Get off me_!´"

Troy laughed, "Oh, God! Why can I just picture that?"

"I dunno…" she mumbled, "Because I'm so damn gorgeous?"

Troy nodded, "Probably it, and you're real good.. with your mouth too."

"Yeah, I got that last night." Sharpay smiled, throwing her cards at the table, indicating the end of the game, "And by the way… don't tell anyone about that?"

"Why not?" Troy asked, teasing her, "Embarrassed?"

"God no!" Sharpay whined, "How many girls can claim to have given you a blow-job?" she suggestively crooked an eyebrow, in a manner only she could do, "Not that many, eh? Nah, it's just my boyfriend, he'll freak out."

"You have a boyfriend!?" Troy spat, his eyes wide.

"Yeah," Sharpay laughed, "You didn't know?"

Troy shook his head.

"Oh…" she paused, "It's nothing serious, really. We only get together sometimes when we want to fuck, but he'll still get pissed at me if he ever finds out I was with someone else. Last time, after I slept with Pete Smith, he freaked out on me, and made me promise not to do it again."

"You slept with Pete Smith!?" Troy exclaimed.

Sharpay shot him a weird look, "Yeah, around… three weeks ago or something… I dunno. It's not like I want to remember that night, it wasn't very good, if you know what I mean…?"

"Even the cards know what you mean." Troy said.

There was an awkward silence, where they just looked at each other, each thinking things over. Then Troy opened his mouth, wanting to say something, "Why don't you care that you cheat on your boyfriend? How can you just do that?"

Sharpay bit her lip, "It's not like I'm going to end up marrying one of them, eh? I mean… I want to have fun, and then later… when I get older, I can settle down. I would never cheat on the man I want to marry. Never."

"So you'll settle down once you're married?" Troy asked.

"I'll settle down the day I start going out with a guy, whom I believe can be a potential husband."

"Oh…" Troy trailed of, "And you haven't found him yet?"

"No." Sharpay simply replied, "But that would also be very weird. I mean, if I found my husband in the age of 15, right?"

"I guess you're right," Troy mumbled, playing with his fingers, "Not many people do that."

Sharpay shook her head, and looked at her watch, "Well…" she said, standing up from the chair, "I guess I'll head home, okay? Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Well, you did a pretty good thing for me too…" Troy teased, nudging her arm.

"Oh, you want me to do it again?" Sharpay questioned, not catching his drift, as they went into the hallway, standing in front of the door.

"No!" Troy said, "No… No, it was… it was nice, but nah. I'll see what else you have in store for me."

"Okay then!" Sharpay smiled, "I guess I'll see you Monday, huh?"

"Yeah," Troy said, not really knowing if he should opt for a hug, or not. He finally decided to do it. He leaned in a enveloped her in a friendly hug, and she didn't pull back. She awkwardly padded his back, and planted a kiss on his neck.

"Remember to use that pack of condoms soon." She whispered in his ear, quickly licking it for good measure.

Troy pulled back, not knowing what she meant. He had a confused look on his face, but Sharpay just smiled at him one last time and went out the front door. He watched her as she made her way down the front porch. One she reached the street, she turned around and blew him a kiss.

Troy laughed and closed the door behind him, making his way up to his room, he wondered what she might mean by that… Did she want him to get a girl, or what? Or did she think that he was ready to go back to Gabriella?

He sat down on his bed, taking the pack of condoms into his hand. He looked at it, deep in thought.

Yeah, Sharpay _was_ a mystery.

* * *

_Okay, hope you still like this. I know, this chapter was just kind of a filler, nothing really important happened. And yeah… Leave me a review, please? (but NOT if it's only to criticize me, and if you really feel the need to do so, leave your email so I can talk to you!) I'll be back soon with more. _

**_Joey_**_: All right, all right, all right, let's play one more time, ok? And remember, if I win __you do not move to Paris._

**_Rachel_**_: Ok! Can't believe I'm risking this again, but you're on! All right Joe, you remember the rules! Heads I win, tails you lose. _

**_Joey_**_: Just flip! _

**_Rachel_**_ (she flips the coin): Ha, tails! _

**_Joey_**_: Damnit!_

_Lol, yeah… **Tootles, **Stessa xD _


	9. Chapter 8

_Hey, I still love the reviews I get from you guys. They're simply amazing ;p And thanks to those of you who made me feel better ;p I'll love you forever, and this chapter is dedicated to you guys ! And for XBeautifulbabe405X; yup, you did remember correctly. How's the French fic-thingy coming along? ;p_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical, and I don't own the song "Butterflies Don't Lie", Kaci Brown does that.

* * *

_

**Forbidden Beauty**

**Chapter 8.**

Monday again.

It was exactly one week ago, he'd so pathetically asked for Sharpay's help. It was one week ago he'd had his first kiss, and found out that there was more to the Ice Princess than just her icy self.

It was one week ago, that his life had changed.

He entered the school like any other day. The news of his and Gabriella's break-up still hadn't reached people, because they acted like nothing had happened. And that was fine with him, because he didn't want their pity. Especially when he didn't need it.

He was looking forward to basket-ball practise. After all, he could chip in on their conversations now. He had experience. Well, not as much as the other boys, but he was hoping that it might happen for him soon. He'd thought about Sharpay's confession from their date-night. She'd said she'd like to fuck him, because he was hot. Did he have a problem with fucking her…?

_No_.

He looked around to find some of his friends, but they were all gathered around a locker, which actually… looked like Sharpay's. He hurried down there, curious to find out what was going on.

"What happened?" he nudged Chad in the side, wanting an explanation.

"Emma broke up with Zeke," Chad replied, "He's crushed, so Sharpay is comforting him. She's actually letting him cry on her shoulder. Maybe she ain't that bad."

"No, she isn't." Troy replied, tip-toeing to get a look at them. Chad was right. Zeke was literally hanging from Sharpay's shoulder, and he was actually sad. He was crying, but Sharpay didn't seem to mind. She was padding his back, and kissing his cheek.

"C'mon, Zeke…" she whispered, "If she doesn't want you, then she's an idiot, okay? She doesn't know what she's missing. You're a great guy, you'll find someone new. It's Emma, who's stupid not wanting to be with you."

"You didn't want to be with me either!" Zeke protested.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Sharpay spat, slightly pushing him away from her, "That's different, you cant compare these situations! You cant compare me to Emma…" she paused, "After all, I'm hotter, sweeter, and more good-looking."

Chad coughed next to him, covering up his laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Danforth." Sharpay said, "Did you get something in you throat?"

Chad stuck his tongue out at her, and moved back, dragging Troy with him, "She's so mean. I mean, honestly, telling Zeke that is just… so insensitive."

"Well, that's Sharpay," Troy said, catching a glance of the hot blonde girl again, "She's just trying to help him, and I think Zeke is pretty happy… He's getting near her again, ain't he?"

"Well, it was what he wanted." Chad mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, confused. He crooked an eyebrow, getting into his conversation with Chad.

"Well…" Chad trailed off, "He told me that he still had a hell of a lot of feelings for her;" he paused and added, "Don't ask me why, but he said that no other girl could compare to her, and that the sex with Emma was _boring_ compared to the animal sex he'd had with Sharpay."

Troy shot him a weird look, not wanting to hear the details.

"Don't look at me that way, dude!" Chad exclaimed, "I'm just quoting him!"

Troy rolled his eyes, and walked away from Chad again, needing to settle his thoughts. The feeling he just got when Chad told about Zeke's thoughts was… not welcomed. He hadn't felt that way before, and he was pretty sure it was jealousy. He approached his locker, and opened it up, getting his books for first period.

--

They had set up camp again. Just like last Monday. Troy didn't know why, but every time their Coach wasn't there, they didn't play basketball. They loved the game, and all, but not as much as they loved girls and sex.

"We just did it last Friday." Jason told them, taking a sip of his water.

Chad burst out laughing, "I just cant imagine you guys kissing or anything! Kelsi is like, way too… I dunno, shy?"

"She's not shy!" Jason argued, rolling his eyes.

Troy laughed and turned to Zeke, "What about you Zeke? You seem happier now than this morning?"

"Yeah, well," Zeke said, shooting them a huge smile, "Emma was fine and all, but I'm glad it's over, because I can tell that Sharpay wants to go out with me again."

"Dude," Troy said, "You know, she has a boyfriend."

"She does?" Zeke was surprised, "Who?"

"I don't know…" Troy said, "But she just told me that she has."

"But she cant have!" Zeke said, "If she did have one, she wouldn't have told me to call her if I needed _anything_. She told me she'd be happy to comfort me!"

"Well, it's not like she hasn't cheated on him already," Troy murmured, "She slept with Pete Smith three weeks ago."

The team burst out laughing, and then Chad started telling them all, about Taylor, and how wonderful she is, while Troy's mind wandered to the stuff Zeke had just told them.

Comfort could mean a lot, but knowing Sharpay, it was probably a blow-job, hand-job or even sex for real. He hated the fact that Zeke had seen that side of her, and he would hate everything, if Sharpay actually ended up comforting him for real, using her power.

What did Zeke have that he didn't? Why would she want to sleep with him? Well, she was probably horny or something. But still! It was unfair. He was just as good, and he Goddamn wanted to _fuck_ her! The only problem was… He had to tell her. He really had to tell her how he felt, because the feelings he had for her had gotten beyond friendship, and he knew she ought to know.

If just he wasn't so scared of being rejected. And if she did decide that she wanted to sleep with him too, then it would probably just be for the hell of it, and not because she liked him too. He knew it was hard to think that way, but it was the truth, Sharpay was just that kind of girl, and there was nothing he could do about it. That was why he told himself to get out of it now, to blow off their deal, and blow off their friendship, before he got hurt. Before he fell in too deep.

But he just couldn't do it.

He wanted to, but he liked spending time with her _so_ much. He liked everything about her. It wasn't just that she was stop-breathing, drop-dead gorgeous, had an amazing mouth, great sexual abilities and a hot body. She was also sweeter than most people believed. There wasn't a doll moment with her, because she always had some crazy conversational subject to discuss, and her snide marks, which most people would consider rude, was actually funny, because somehow, they were all true.

When she told Chad that his hair looked like a poodle, it wasn't just because she was trying to be mean and funny, it was because it was the truth. Chad's hair _did _look like a poodle. The same went for Taylor, when Sharpay told her she was nerdy. Taylor was kinda nerdy, so it wasn't just to be mean.

Troy had come to realize that Sharpay was just really truthful, funny and a joy to be with. And he didn't want that to end. He wanted to spend time with her, but somehow… it was dangerous territory.

He wanted to fuck her so bad. He wanted to scream it on top of his lungs. He wanted the whole world to know that he felt that way about her, because it was her, and it was so much. He couldn't take it inside his body. He couldn't hold it in, he needed to sleep with her. No, scratch that. He needed _her_.

Troy stood up from his seat on the floor and excused himself to the rest of the team. Now he needed to see her. It was that bad. He quickly got changed and packed his backs. He hoped he could get himself to tell her how he felt, and he hoped that she'd made some ridiculous things up for them to do today. Like, shower together, or… or dance around naked.

He. Needed. Her.

Now.

He threw his bag into his car and hurriedly found a seat himself. He started the car, and quickly drove out of the school's parking lot. The ride to her house went slow, but that was probably because he was looking forward to seeing her. He hated himself for that, because he wasn't supposed feel that way. He wasn't even supposed to feel jealous when Zeke talked about her, and he wasn't supposed to want to fuck her!

He couldn't understand himself. He'd never been one of those guys. He'd never really looked at girl and thought ´God, it would be nice to do her!´, but he supposed that there must be a first time for everything.

As he finally reached her house, he parked his car in the driveway, and made his way to the front door. He looked at it for awhile. They had planned on getting together, so it wasn't just a surprise visit, but he wondered if she'd see the change in him. She was weird that way, so maybe she would.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door, calmly waiting for someone to open. He was a bit early, because he'd left practise, but it wasn't that bad.

Finally, after what felt like forever, the door was opened, to reveal a tall, blonde man, with blue eyes. Troy had never met Mr. Evans before, but there was no doubt in his mind – this was him.

"Yes?"

"Uhm, hi. Is Sharpay home?" Troy nervously chipped, fidgeting.

Mr. Evans gave him the up-and-down look and lifted an eyebrow, "Yes…" he trailed off, "Come on in."

"Thanks," Troy smiled, stepping into the house, suddenly afraid to do any damage to the hard wooden floor, or maybe make a noise or something, "I'm Troy Bolton."

"Yeah," Mr. Evans said, "Another one."

"Uhm… What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not stupid, Bolton." Mr. Evans said, and Troy immediately knew where Sharpay had gotten her hard voice and the use of people's last names from, "I know I have an extremely beautiful daughter. And don't think I don't know what all you guys do when you visit her. Sharpay never covers anything up, and I know why you're here. She's upstairs. Just follow her voice,"

And before Troy managed to tell him differently of his being there, Mr. Evans had left the hall, leaving Troy all by himself. Troy swallowed a big lump in his throat, and kicked off his shoes. He went up the big stairwell, following the sound of a piano playing, and Sharpay's voice, just like Mr. Evans had told him to.

He went down the hall, and passed Sharpay's room, still following her beautiful voice. Right now she was humming along with the piano, but now and then the sound stopped. Two seconds later it would continue again.

Troy stopped in front of the room. The door was open, and he looked into a big acoustic room. It was filled with instruments, and Sharpay was sitting in the other end of the room, by a big old piano. Right now, she didn't play, but she was making small notes on a piece of paper.

She looked beautiful, as she sat there in the faint light, and he couldn't believe that she was actually the kind of person she was. As she sat there, she almost looked… normal.

He cleared his throat, and Sharpay immediately turned around, a startled look in her eyes. She smiled though, when he realized that it was him. She waved him towards her, and he made his way across the room, and sat down beside her on the little bench.

"Your dad let me in," Troy whispered, "By the way, he's a pleasant man."

Sharpay giggled a little, "Well, that's daddy. He's always like that," she whispered too, but then she paused, "Why are we whispering?"

"I don't know…" Troy smiled, but then he broke out laughing. Sharpay quickly joined him, and they were having a laughing fit together. It made a huge noise, since the room was so acoustic. It was almost like echo.

They calmed down, and Troy looked at the piece of paper, with Sharpay's handwriting neatly placed across it. He crooked an eyebrow and looked at her, "What are you writing?"

Sharpay quickly grabbed the paper, and showed it away from him, blushing. Oh, wait… Did Sharpay just BLUSH? "It's… nothing," she said, her cheeks getting redder and redder.

"What is it?" Troy asked, trying to get the piece of paper from her, "Tell me what it is! Is it a song…?"

"No!" Sharpay quickly said, still fighting against his strong hands, as he tried to get them around her, to get the piece of paper.

"It's a song!" Troy teased. She said ´no´ so fast that it had to be. "Give it!"

"No!"

"C'mon, let me see!" Troy said, and finally, he got a hold of both her arms and therefore, he was able to grab the paper. He took the sheet of paper and started to move away from Sharpay, to be able to read it. "_You walk by and my heart beats. A thousand times at once it seems. And every time you look at me_…" Troy paused and took another look at the paper, "…_I have to tell myself to breathe."_

He looked surprised, as his eyes went down the lines, "This is amazing, Sharpay… Did you write this?"

Sharpay looked up from her seat, where she'd hidden her face in her hands, another blush creeping into her features, "Yeah…" she trailed off.

"I had no idea you could write like that!" Troy said, approaching her again. He sat down beside her on the bench and placed the sheet of paper in her hands, "It is really beautiful."

"It's not quite done," Sharpay smiled, "I still need the last part, the first just flew from me when I got home from school, but the end wont come to me."

"Let me see, maybe I can help?" Troy suggested.

"No, Troy…" Sharpay shook her head, "My songs are really personal, and you shouldn't even have read that in the first place! It's the way I get my feelings out, and every time I write lyrics, it has a meaning, ok? And don't make fun of me, or I'll kill you!"

"Hey, I wont make fun of you!" Troy said, "I wont tell anyone, I swear! I think it's really beautiful, it's deep. And those lyrics there," he flipped the paper with a finger, "Those are amazingly beautiful."

"You really think so?" Sharpay asked.

"I really do."

"Okay…" Sharpay shot him a huge smile, and for once he knew it wasn't fake, "But then… you can help me? But only if you have something to say with it!"

"I have a lot to say, but I don't want to ruin it." Troy said, "Can't you play the song for me? And sing too?"

"Okay," Sharpay said, making a tough decision, "Stay quiet." She cracked her fingers and placed them at the keys, pressing a few ones, before she begun to sing;

"_You walk by and my heart beats  
A thousand times at once it seems  
And every time you look at me  
I have to tell myself to breathe  
With just a smile you capture me, and I start to melt  
Emotions then take over me like I've never felt  
_

_I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie_

_Is there a chance you could be mine  
If I let you see inside  
Or do you love somebody else  
Should I keep this to myself  
I could risk a broken heart by telling you the truth  
Or I could keep my secret safe and when I see you _

I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie"

She paused, and sighed. Then she stopped playing, and turned to look at Troy. He was just looking at her in awe, he'd never heard anything more beautiful than that. The words were beautiful, and sung by Sharpay, who really meant what she was singing, he could tell, it was perfect.

"And I'm lost," she said, "It cant end there, it needs something, don't you think?"

Troy took a breath and sang a few words, which had been on his mind, since _she_ started singing;

"_Once again there you are  
Anxiousness, nervous heart  
Butterflies fluttering  
Can only mean one thing…_"

Sharpay's jaw was at the floor, as she blinked a few times, "Did you just come up with that?"

"Yeah…"

"How?"

"I dunno…" Troy muttered, but he knew how. It was how he felt when he was with her, "Just how I feel, I guess…"

"It fits perfectly!" Sharpay muttered, "After that, it could fade right into the refrain again, and that's the end of the song!… can I…" she trailed off, "Can I have it?"

Troy shot her a smile, "Of course you can, I'm never gonna use it anyway!"

Sharpay's face lit up, and that was why he gave it to her; to see her become happy. She leaned in and gave him a hug, squeezing him to death, "Thank you so much, Troy!" she whispered, softly kissing his face everywhere.

Troy couldn't understand what was happening. She didn't act like Sharpay. She hadn't made one rude snide mark since he stepped in, and on an ordinary day she would have been around at least 10 by now. But it was probably because of the song. He could tell she must have been really emotional when she'd started writing it, and she wasn't quite done when he came.

"Well then!" Sharpay said, after having finished writing the lyrics on paper, "I guess you're here for one thing, right Troy? All days must be the same, eh?" she stood up from the bench and made her way towards the door. She turned around and looked at him, still sitting on the bench, "Coming, slow cat?"

--

"I just don't have an idea to how we're gonna represent this!" Troy said, throwing his arms dramatically into the air. Spending time with Sharpay rubbed off, "And we're so far behind! We wont make it in time!"

"Take a chill pill, Bolton!" Sharpay sneered, throwing a pencil at him, "We have plenty of time, don't worry!"

"How can you say that, when it's so soon!?" Troy exclaimed, popping down next to her on her bed, where she was lying. She was _pretending_ to read, but Troy didn't need to know that.

"Oh come on, Bolton! Don't be such a goodie-goodie. You're paired up with Sharpay Evans, remember? She has a solution for everything. You have nothing to worry about, I'll fix something up and our presentation will blow them all away. After all, my work always blow people away, I guess that's a part of being fabulous."

Troy rolled his eyes, "I liked the other Sharpay better. She was not so rude."

Sharpay was about to answer, when her cell phone went off. She threw a quick glance at Troy and grabbed it from her night table. She placed it against her left ear and answered, "Yeah?" pause, "Yeah, of course," she rolled her eyes, "I'll be there right away. No! You're not interrupting anything." she paused again and giggled, "I'm sure, yeah, I'll see you in a few. Stay put, and wait for me. Bye!" she closed the phone and turned to look at Troy.

"Who was it?" he asked, knowing she was about to kick him out.

Sharpay bit her lip, "Zeke… apparently comfort cant wait until later, so I'm afraid we're gonna have to cut today short. We'll work harder tomorrow though."

"C'mon, I'm getting into this right now!" Troy whined. He couldn't let her go off to Zeke, he couldn't! He knew what would happen, and he didn't want that to happen! He couldn't let it happen!

"Troy, move your butt away from my bed, and out of my house," Sharpay said, getting her point across, "Or do I have to kick your butt?"

Troy quickly stood out of her bed, and made his way out of the room, Sharpay right behind him. They parted ways outside in front of their cars, without further words. Troy got into his car, and Sharpay got into hers.

It was like they hadn't just spend their afternoon together.

* * *

_Yup, I know, nothing really juicy in this chapter either, but don't get too disappointed, I'm making my way towards the next entry; which will be next chapter, probably. Please do leave me a review, though. Because I love them. _

_**Monica:** Would you let it go? It's not that big a deal. _

_**Ross:** Not that big a deal? It's amazing. Ok, you just reach in there, there's one little manoeuvre, and bam, a bra right out the sleeve. All right, as far as I'm concerned, there is nothing a guy can do that even comes close. Am I right? _

_**Rachel:** Come on! You guys can pee standing up. _

_**Chandler:** We can? All right, I'm tryin' that. _

_**Joey:** Ok, you know what blows my mind? Women can see breasts any time they want. You just look down and there they are. How you get any work done is beyond me. _

_**Phoebe:** Oh, ok, you know what I don't get? The way guys can do so many mean things, and then not even care. _

_(Long pause.) _

_**Ross:** Multiple orgasms!_

_Lol, I'll catch you later guys, **tootles, **Stessa x3_


	10. Chapter 9

_Thank you so much for every word you wrote me. I'm glad you liked last chapter ;p And, I dunno about this chapter, maybe it should have been rated **M**, so I'm giving you the warning beforehand._

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical. Sad, yeah, but what can you do about it…?

* * *

_

**Forbidden Beauty**

**Chapter 9.**

Troy looked at the phone, trying to resist the urge he got inside. He didn't want to call her. No, he didn't… but he _did_. He goddamn wanted to pick up his phone, hit her speed dial, and interrupt whatever she was doing with Zeke!

It was _so_ wrong. He had no rights to feel this way. Sharpay wasn't his girlfriend, she wasn't even his friend. She wasn't his anything. But she was a lot to Zeke, and apparently Zeke was a lot to her, because she'd blown him off, and pushed him out of her house, to go see him. To go _comfort_ him.

Why would she do that for him? Why would she go there and do… whatever the hell _comfort_ meant!? To make him feel better? Nah, scratch that, she was Sharpay, she didn't care about anyone. She didn't care to make Zeke feel better, she just… She just wanted to screw him, that was why!

Troy grabbed his cell phone, threw cautions through the wind, and didn't care that what he was about to do, would be morally wrong. He dialled Sharpay's number, which he (to his own dismay) had learned by heart. He placed the phone against his ear, and waited for her to pick up. He knew he would most likely be interrupting something…

"_Yes_?"

Her voice was hard and stiff. She sounded annoyed, and he could hear heavy breathing coming from the other end too, but that was probably just Zeke. _Just_ Zeke.

"What do you want?" she asked, sighing hard, "I'm kinda busy!"

"Oh…" Troy said, sounding surprised, "Am I interrupting something?"

"_Yes_," she repeated, her voice stern again, "What do you want, make it quick?"

Troy starred into spare, he just realized that he had no idea what to tell her. He knew why he'd called, but he couldn't tell her that. He couldn't just say ´_Hey, I called you because I wanted to stop you from doing whatever you're doing with one of my best buds. Just, because I recently realized that I must have a huge crush on you. Could you come over here and do it with me instead?_´.

Nah, that wouldn't exactly work.

"Troy!?" she snapped, "I'm waiting here!"

"…_Sharpay!"_ Zeke mumbled in the background, "Are you done yet? I'm kinda on a limp here!"

"Coming!" Sharpay replied, "Troy, I've got to go, call me later or something, okay?"

"But, Sharpay, I-"

She cut him off.

Troy just sat there, staring at the phone in his hand. Goddamnit!

--

Troy entered the school the next day, determined to stay away from Zeke. If he had to look him in the eyes, he would go fucking crazy. His face would get red, and he would start hyperventilating, anything – if he just didn't have to talk to him about the unbelievable embarrassing phone call he'd made yesterday, interrupting Zeke and Sharpay's little… thing.

How he would be able to talk to Sharpay later, was still beyond him too. But he knew he had to, because she'd send him a text message this morning, telling him to come to her house as soon as school was out. Or something.

He went down the hall, consumed in his own thoughts, when he crashed right into the person he'd tried so hard to stay away from.

"Hey man!" Zeke smiled, hitting him playfully on the arm, "Why…? What was up with you yesterday, why did you need Sharpay?"

Troy bit his lip, "Sorry for interrupting, dude, I honestly thought you'd be finished by then… I – I just needed to know some stuff about our history project, but when she couldn't talk I forgot all about it."

"Yeah well," Zeke said, "Too bad. She was busy comforting me, _if you know what I mean_?" he suggestively wriggled an eyebrow and grinned dumbly at Troy, "She's really good a that stuff."

"Yeah, I bet she is…" Troy said, leaving out the part where he'd actually had it done by her himself, "Well… I'll catch you later? During math or something?"

"Sure," Zeke nodded and continued down the hall.

Troy went in the opposite direction, right past a flier for the Talent Show. He lamely stopped to take a look at it, wondering what Mrs. Darbus was up to now. He read the short message on the bottom, which said that you could sign up if you had some kind of talent you wanted show, it didn't have to be a song or a dance. If you could juggle, that would be accepted too.

"Signing up for that, Bolton?" Sharpay snapped behind him. As he turned around to look at her, she continued; "What are you gonna do? Show your talent of extremely bad timing during awfully awkward phone calls?"

Troy chuckled, "Yeah, and you're gonna take a rounder and give every guy in the hall a blow-job, or what?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Sure, it's not like I haven't been there before." She stepped pass him, ignoring his shocked expression. She grabbed a pen from her purse and wrote her name under the long list. Then she made an X in the box which said ´singing´. She turned around again, to come face to face with a still shocked Troy; "Relax Bolton, I was kidding!… partly."

He ripped the pen out of her hand and signed his name right beneath hers, ignoring her sounds of protest, telling him that the audience would be happier if they didn't have to listen to his bad singing. He turned around to shut her up; "So, what are you signing?"

"I don't know yet," Sharpay replied, demanding her pen back from Troy, which she got, "I'll figure something out. You, Bolton?"

"I don't know either," Troy replied, "_I'll figure something out_."

She shot him a hateful look and sped up, approaching her locker to find her books. Troy just went straight to homeroom, soon finding himself in a boring conversation with Chad.

The worst class of the day was math, which they had later on. The class room was little, their teacher was clumsy and their books smelled like rotten eggs. The only good thing about the class was that Sharpay was sitting a few desks away from him, just in his sight.

He was able to study her real good during that class. He watched as her hair fell softly down the side of her face, and how her skirt had fallen a little higher when she crossed her legs and leaned back. That revealed a nice view of her tanned long legs. He watched as her foot was bouncing up and down, making an annoying tap-tap noise because of the three inch high hells.

Their teacher, Mr. Spencer, was going on and on about equations, and half of the class was asleep.

Just then Sharpay turned around, having felt his eyes on her. She shot him a small smile, and then turned back to her desk, quickly scribbling something on a piece of paper. She crumbled it between her fingers and turned around to throw it to him. It landed on his desk, while most of the class went ´_Oooh_´ by the sight of the note-passing.

Troy ignored them, and opened the note, quickly reading what she'd written him:

_Hey Troy, what are you thinking about? Last Friday (hint, hint) - Your secret lover ;)_

He grabbed a pen and wrote a message beneath hers;

_Well of course, it was a nice evening ;p You?_

He threw her the paper and watched as she unfolded it. She had a smile on her face, while she wrote him a reply. He could tell she was messing with him. She turned around and threw the ball of crumbled paper at him again. It landed neatly on his desk, in front of him.

He opened it, and read her message;

_Uuh, you want to make a repeat of that? I could always use some practise in that area. _

Troy grinned and quickly wrote her back;

_Practise? I thought you did pretty damn good, or… should I ask Zeke about that? If you give me a few more names, I can make a statistics of it. Who thinks you're good, and who thinks you're bad? _

He threw the ball at her, and watched her again. Even the little details, as her, tugging her hair behind her ear, was taken to notice. He saw everything she did, and it was quite scary. She bit her thumb for awhile, but then her eyes shined, and she rapidly scribbled a message back to him. When she was done, it didn't take long for the piece of paper, to sit on his desk.

He read her message once again;

_I don't have to give you names. Just ask your team, I've been around most of them. You could appropriately start with your best friend, with the unbelievable bad afro. He'll know some stuff… though, it is quite some time since we were together, so I have gotten a lot better!_

Had she been with Chad!? Now, there was one thing he didn't believe! Chad hated her more than anything, and he never hid it. No, it couldn't be true. Sharpay and Chad just didn't mix together. If they were ten feet near each other, they would start a catfight.

Troy shook his head, and was about to reply, when Mr. Spencer placed his big, hairy hand on top of the piece of paper. Troy looked up, a gulp in his throat.

"What do we have here?" Mr. Spencer asked, "Are you passing notes, Mr. Bolton? Now, we can't have that, can we? You know, you have to pay attention during class! Let me read this!"

Troy watched, a horrid look in his eyes, as Mr. Spencer took the piece of paper and let his eyes wander over it. Sharpay was giggling like mad behind their teacher's back. After all, she wouldn't get in trouble, she hadn't written her name on the paper.

"Oh, this is interesting," Mr. Spencer said, and Troy knew what was happening.

He was earning himself detention.

--

When he finally parked his car in Sharpay's driveway, she had already been home for two hours. Mr. Spencer's detentions were always long and drawn-out. He got out of the car, hoping that Sharpay wouldn't expect too much of him today. Maybe they could just… chill and talk?

Nah, that was not an option when it was Sharpay he was spending time with. Even if they would be lying on her bed or something, she'd make sure they were doing something too. But of course, if what they did was anything like last Friday, then it was okay with him.

He knocked on the front door, and was let in by Mrs. Jenkins. He shot her a huge smile and kicked off his shoes, to go find Sharpay in her room. He softly knocked on her room door, but she didn't say anything, so he peeked inside. The room was empty. He could hear music coming from the bathroom though, so he made his way over there.

"Sharpay?"

"Troy, is that you?"

"Yeah, can I come in?" he asked, placing a hand on the knob.

"Of course, silly!" Sharpay replied.

"Are you wearing clothes?" Troy asked, determined not to make the same ´mistake´ as last time.

"Just get your butt in here Bolton!"

Troy quickly opened the door, and slipped inside, scared of her once again. The room was really hot, but he found Sharpay in her Jacuzzi, taking a sip of a glass next to her. Soft music was coming from the radio. She was covered in bubbles. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, and for once she wasn't wearing make-up.

"Hi Troy!" she smiled, giggling a little, "How did detention go?"

"Uhm…" Troy trailed off, his eyes wandering to the water, trying to see through the bubbles, but he wasn't really succeeding, "It was… it was okay. Boring though."

"Well then…" Sharpay said, "Are you just gonna stand there and try to see through the bubbles, or are you gonna jump in yourself?"

"You want me to get in?" Troy asked, and was shocked, that it didn't even surprise him. Of course she wanted him to get in. She was Sharpay after all.

"Well…" she said, placing her glass on the table next to her, "I did bring a glass for you too, and I'm certainly not getting up soon, so if you don't want to just sit there and glare, then I suggest you strip down and get comfy. After all, there aren't really anything I haven't seen yet."

Troy sighed, "No." Then he pulled his sweatshirt over his head and left it on the floor. Sharpay's clothes were lying on the toilet, because she didn't want it to get wet, but he didn't really care. He slipped out of his jeans and soon all of his clothes were gone. He felt naked, standing there. He knew Sharpay was naked too, but she was covered in bubbles.

He looked up, hoping she wouldn't see his blush. But she wasn't even looking at him, she was busy playing with the bubbles on top the water. She looked up now though, but her eyes didn't wander from his face one time, and he really appreciated that. He hurried into the Jacuzzi, slipping down opposite her.

They locked eyes, and Sharpay shot him a huge smile. She leaned back and took a glass full of some sort of dark liquor, and then she handed it to him, her upper body slipping slightly over the water.

Troy took a sip of the glass and realized that it was some mix, but he was sure, it was non-alcoholic. Sharpay wouldn't drink that… okay, she probably would, but she'd tell him first if she had plopped it in his drink too. He liked his lips, "Tastes good."

"Well of course," Sharpay smirked, "So… I just figured this would be a nice way to work today. I didn't really feel like doing history, so I'm talking about your lessons." She shot him a huge smile, "And… there's so many options in a Jacuzzi. So many things you can do, the list is almost endless."

Troy chuckled, "Well, then, what did you have in mind? You _are_ the teacher."

Sharpay slowly made her way towards him, coming through the water. She swung her legs over his, and straddled him. Then she placed her arms around his neck, and leaned into his ear, "A lot of stuff," she whispered, and then she trailed kisses from there and down to his mouth, where she pulled him in for a long deep kiss, her tongue parting his lips immediately.

He gladly obliged, kissing her back with passion. He let his hands move from her waist where he'd placed them and upwards, until they reached the side of her breasts. He stopped there, not sure of what to do.

She broke their kiss and looked him deep in the eyes, their noses touching, "It's okay Troy. Just get loose, it's fine…" She placed her hands on top of his, and moved them on top of her breasts, assuring him that she really was okay with him touching her there. Then she leaned back in, kissing him again.

He let their tongues fight in his mouth, while his hands roamed her body everywhere, enjoying the feeling of her hot, wet skin beneath his hands. It was a feeling he'd never felt before, and it turned him on. _God_, it did.

They sat like that for some time. Sharpay's hands on the back of his neck, her nails digging into his skin. She was kissing him, she was kissing him hard, and his hands kept brushing a lot of her intimate places, wanting to make her feel good, to make her feel as good as she made him feel.

But then she broke the kiss, and moved backwards again, making sure to brush over a very _hard_ part of him. She giggled a little and found her spot again. She took a sip of her drink and let her tongue ran over her lips in a seductive way. "What are you up to now?" she questioned, her left leg breaking the surface of the water. She lightly placed it on his chest, giving him a suggestive look.

He took her delicate foot in his hands and started massaging it. At first she looked a bit surprised, but then she suddenly let out an unexpected moan. That lead him on, and he continued rubbing her foot. She seemed to enjoy it, and they sat in silence for awhile.

Then Troy decided to break it, "When do you think that I've been taught enough?" he asked, finally letting out what he was dreading the most. What he'd been thinking about for so long. He wasn't looking forward to the time when she'd tell him that her work was finished.

What would happen then? Would they just stop hanging out together? Or would they talk in school? Or would she always be there for him if he needed some sort of advice? He didn't want to stop spending time with her.

"When you've passed." She replied, "When you do something I don't tell you to do, and it's good enough for me to give you an A. After that happens, you've been taught enough. Then you can ask Gabriella out again, and if you need it, I'll help you set the perfect date."

Troy nodded, still rubbing her foot, "You know," he said, deciding to become truthful with her, "I hadn't really expected you to be this way. I know some stuff about you, but you're a lot different from what I thought. I actually like spending time with you, believe it or not."

"Right back at ya', b-ball guy!" Sharpay said, "But seriously, do you want to know a secret?"

"A secret like the one you made up today about Chad and you being together?" Troy asked.

"Hey!" Sharpay looked offended, "I didn't make that up! It's true!"

"I really doubt that, Sharpay," Troy murmured.

"Well, I'll tell you the story, then!" Sharpay said, pulling her foot into herself again, "It was in 8th grade, and we were all gathered at some sort of party, you were there too! And then, Chad and I was dancing, and suddenly we were kissing, and then we ended in the bathroom. I gave him a blow-job, but then he passed out and I went home. The next day he came to my house and asked me out, but I said no. It was just a one time thing."

"Really?" Troy was surprised, "I guess that's why he hates you so much."

Sharpay nodded, "Could be!" she scooted towards Troy again, and whispered in his ear; "But now I wont tell you my secret since you didn't believe me." she licked his ear and pulled herself out of the Jacuzzi, her back against him. She picked up one of the pink towels, and tied it around herself. Then she opened the door and went into her room again.

Back was Troy, not really understanding what had happened.

She always managed to leave him wonder.

* * *

_Well then, I think I got a little more hotness into this story again! I hope you liked the whole Jacuzzi-scene, since it was a big part of this chapter ;p Please do leave a review, you know how much I love them, right? They're the best ! _

_A word from the lovely Friends; _

_**Rachel:** Pete the Weeper? Remember that guy who used to cry every time we had sex. (imitating) "Was it good for you?" _

_**Monica:** Yeah, well, I'll take a little crying any day over Howard-the-"I-win"-guy. (imitating) "I win! I win!" I went out with the guy for two months—I didn't get to win once._

_Lol, I'll talk to you guys as soon as I'm back, right? Expect it to be soon, **tootles, **Stessa. _


	11. Chapter 10

_Hi, thanks for the reviews. I really love them, you know I do ;p And please, if you haven't read it, please read my new story "No Sleep Tonight". I'm writing it with my good friend MelleG, and it's posted on her profile. We just posted first chapter today, so… If you have nothing better to do, please give it a read?_ _I don't think this chapter is strong enough to be rated **M**, I still think **T** is fine ;p _

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own them._

_

* * *

_

**Forbidden Beauty**

**Chapter 10.**

The talent show was being held Friday, next week. That meant, Troy only had a little more than a week to figure out what to sing. He wanted to sing a song with a meaning to it. A song who told people how he felt, kinda like the way Sharpay had sung ´Butterflies Don't Lie´ a couple of days ago, when they'd been sitting by the piano.

He wanted to choose a song which could get a point across. What point he wanted to get across, he wasn't sure of, but he definitely wanted people to know something.

He was still trying to get Sharpay to reveal what song she would be singing, but she was very secretive. She told him that he'd have to wait and see, because she still hadn't made up her mind yet, and the song could most likely change again before the Talent Show. He hated that she was like that, but he knew it was none of his business anyway.

They hadn't really spent much time together since that Tuesday, where they took a bath together. They had only met at school, talked in class, and briefly discussed their project, and Troy really had to admit… he was missing her. It was horrible. He didn't know why, but Sharpay seemed really busy.

So Troy, he played a little more basketball with Chad and the guys, and he went home to read some of all the books they had gotten for their project. Then he went through all his CD's, listening to music, trying to figure out what song to do. But after a couple, of days, since it was now Friday, he was still lost.

There was now a week until the Talent Show, and he didn't have a song to sing. He really needed Sharpay's help, because he believed that she would be able to help him. That was why he had decided to give her a surprise visit after school today. No matter if she would get mad and throw him out, he wanted to talk to her, because… well, he _did_ miss her.

It was really weird that way. The way she'd left him in the Jacuzzi, had stung him in some way. It was kinda final. They'd been chatting away happily, and suddenly she'd just left him there, and he didn't know why. It had hurt, in some weird psychological way, that he didn't understand.

And he hated that.

He still couldn't figure out what she meant, when she said he had to pass. That he had to get an A. Well, he knew she wanted him to do something, but what it was, he wasn't sure of. And he really didn't want to pass right now, because that meant he'd have to stop hanging out with her, but on the other hand… he really wanted to stop this.

He knew she only hung out with him because of their deal. And if she still wanted to hang out with him after he'd passed, he would know it was because she really wanted to, and not because she had to.

He didn't pay much attention in class that day, and neither to Chad's boring story during lunch. All he could do was watch her. Either from across the cafeteria, or from where he was sitting a few tables behind her in the classroom.

He didn't see much to Gabriella these days. He talked to a little more again, and started charming his way into her heart again, because soon he was ready to ask her out on a date. To ask her to be his girlfriend again, just like his plan had been. The odd thing was just, that… he really didn't want to anymore. He didn't feel for her the way he did. He wasn't in love her, he wasn't attracted to her… he wasn't really anything to her anymore.

And oddly, he was okay with that. He felt much more desire when he was with Sharpay, and they did all those weird things she made them do. When they shared a whole afternoon in a Jacuzzi. See, Gabriella would never do that, she would say it was a waste of time. She would much rather be studying to her next test, and Troy really wasn't that guy.

He believed he could make himself happier if he was with Sharpay, but he still didn't understand his feelings for her completely. They were weird, because he'd never felt that way before, and it was perhaps what made him so scared. That he didn't know exactly what these feelings were, but that he was having them.

It almost made him lose his mind.

After school, he parked his car in front of her house, and made his way up to the front door. He knocked at it, and waited patiently. It was Mrs. Jenkins who opened again, and he found it weird that her parents were never home. He'd only met Mr. Evans, and that had been one time, very briefly.

He smiled and Mrs. Jenkins and kicked off his snickers. He happily bounced upstairs, and took his time. He looked at the painting on the wall. It was pretty intimidating that their mother was such a fine artist. She really had talent. No wonder that both Sharpay and Ryan had talent for acting. You could almost expect it with that mother.

He finally approached the door, and was about to knock, when he heard a high moan coming from the inside. He paused, and flinched when he heard it again. He leaned against the door, pressing his ear as closely to it, as he could.

He could hear soft sounds coming from the room, but now and then another high moan came through the thick door. And there was no mistaken on what was going on in there. The question was just… who was she going at it with?

It couldn't be Zeke, because he had told Troy earlier that he was going to watch his little brother in a soccer game this afternoon. There was a lot of other options for boys to be in there, it could be the whole world, who knew? Sharpay would fuck anything that came within 10 miles of her.

They both seemed to enjoy it though. The guy more than Sharpay, but really… he couldn't hear clearly through that stupid door!

Suddenly it occurred to him what he was doing. Was he actually standing there, listening to the girl he was practically in love with, having sex with another guy? _Did_ he really have to torture himself that way?

Troy stepped away from the door and wondered what he was gonna do now. If he just left, Mrs. Jenkins would tell Sharpay he was there, and she would know that he'd been up there without going in… which could only mean he'd been eavesdropping. He really had to knock, and interrupt… whatever they were doing.

He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door – hard.

He heard an angry sound coming from the other side, and then Sharpay whispering something, "Two seconds!" she then yelled. Her breathing was fast, and irregular.

Troy leaned against the wall, a boyish smile on his face. He wanted to look casual when she came outside to talk to him. He wanted to look like it didn't bother him that she was fucking an idiot on the other side of the door.

Just then, the door opened and Sharpay stood there, a confused look in her eyes. She had on her skirt and a blue lace bra. Her hair was messed up, and she looked tired. "Troy!?" she snapped, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you, because I need your help?" Troy said, fighting hard to look at her face, and not… lower.

"I'm kinda already in the middle of helping you already," Sharpay said.

"I know, but…" he couldn't resist any longer. He let his eyes wander down from there, and they rested on her breasts, covered in the bra. Which he thought, was a shame, when they would have been much nicer without it.

"Yeah, I know, can't you come back later, because…" she paused and stomped her foot, "I'm_ up_ here, Bolton!"

Troy quickly looked her in the eye again, "Sorry. Look, can I come in?"

"I'm kinda in the middle of something," Sharpay said, "If you didn't get that through the door!?"

"Sharpay!?" a voice called, "Come on, baby! I haven't got all day!"

Sharpay shot Troy a small smile, "Can you wait somewhere, I'll just finish this up, and then we can talk?"

"Uhm… Sure," Troy said, "Where?"

"Just in the music room." Sharpay said, "Y'know, where I was playing piano the other day?"

"Okay," Troy said, "And hey!" he blinked, "Enjoy…"

She giggled and turned around. She closed the door behind her, and Troy quickly went down the hall, before he heard anything he didn't want to hear.

--

Troy was slowly running his fingers over the keys on the piano, minding his own business. He glanced at his watch every now and then. It had only been 10 minutes since she went to ´finish up´, but she had got to be there soon, or he would lose his mind!

"Enjoying yourself?"

He turned around on the bench and found Sharpay in the doorway, in only a pink robe. Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun, and she had cleaned her make-up away. "Yeah…" he trailed off, "Sorry about before. If I, y'know, interrupted anything?"

"That's okay," Sharpay smiled, slowly approaching him. "It was 4th time in a row anyway, so…" she took a seat next to him, "It's my boyfriend by the way. His name is Drew… he's… he's really sweet sometimes, can be. But y'know, he demands a lot, but that's ok too."

Troy nodded, watching as she brushed her fingers over the keys on the piano, much more gently than he'd done a few minutes ago, "How old is he?"

"19." Sharpay replied, "I met him at the mall. He plays football."

"Okay…" Troy nodded, "Do you… do you love him?"

Sharpay looked thoughtful for awhile, "I don't know…" she trailed off, "I don't really know what love is, but…I care for him. Except when he gets crazy sometimes. Like now. I swear, I get so tired, but I don't want to say no to him, y'know?"

"So even the ever sex-active Sharpay Evans can get tired of having sex?" Troy teased, "There's some news."

She smiled at him, "What did you need my help for?"

"It doesn't matter," Troy said, looking at her, "Not if you need to talk about anything?"

"I don't," Sharpay said.

"I like this…" Troy trailed off, "When you get really sweet. It proves me that you're different."

"I have my moments!" Sharpay giggled.

Troy laughed along with her.

"But really!" Sharpay said, "You came here for help, and I'm gonna give it to you, so please do tell me what you need me for!?"

"Uhm…" Troy trailed off again, "I just can't figure out what song to sing at the Talent Show. And there's a week until, so… I kinda have a problem. I want to do something different, and I want to say something with my song. I want to reach out to someone. I thought you might have something I could sing?"

"If you want to get a point across with your song, you really should choose it yourself." Sharpay said, "But I do think I have an idea for you." she stood up and went across the room to a big stereo, "You should try something from Click 5 or something. I think their kind of music would suite your voice really well!"

"Okay, I don't know them." Troy said, following in her steps.

"The question is just what song…" Sharpay trailed off, "It's a bit unfair for me to choose your song for you, don't you think?"

"Then let me choose yours, and we can make it even?" Troy suggested, "Because, I for one, think that you should sing ´Butterflies Don't Lie´ and let everybody hear your beautiful voice and your piano talent."

"Ha, you wish!" Sharpay said, "I already chose my song. And I'm singing to someone too."

Troy nodded and grabbed her CD with Click 5, "Can I borrow this? I want to see if there's anything for me to sing?"

"Sure, Bolton." Sharpay replied. She paused and looked around for awhile, "Do you want to have some tea or something? We could chat in my room?"

Troy nodded, "Sounds good."

--

"Uhm," Sharpay pointed at her chair, "You can have the chair today, Troy. Eh, Drew's butt-print is on my couch."

Troy smiled at her, and took her chair.

She threw herself on the red couch and looked at him, "Mrs. Jenkins will be here soon. She's bringing tea and cookies. Yum."

Troy laughed, "Yeah well. How about we work on our project? It's next week anyway. We have nothing to tell them about, and I'm kinda freaking out."

"Don't worry, Bolton," Sharpay smiled, "Sharpay has it all covered, she knows exactly what to say. Don't you use your little brain to think about that, okay? I have it completely under control."

"If you say so." Troy smiled, "I'll trust you."

"We'll get an A. I promise." Sharpay told him.

Just then Mrs. Jenkins came through the door, and placed a tray on Sharpay's table. They both thanked her and immediately digged into the huge plate of chocolate chip cookies. Troy really liked them. Sharpay was right, they were the best cookies in the world.

"So you wont tell me what you're planning on doing?" Troy asked her, cookie crumbles flying everywhere.

Sharpay shook her head, "It's top secret. And if you knew, you'd make sure that we did something different, and I wont have that. Not when I know that my idea is so brilliant." She giggled at him, "How's the passing thing coming along?"

"I don't know…" Troy trailed off, "I have a few ideas, but I wont tell you."

"Understandable."

They ate in silence for awhile, but then Troy looked at his watch and decided that he had to get home. He stood up, and Sharpay followed him to the door.

"So, you really have it under control?" he asked again, just to make sure.

"Troy!" Sharpay said, her voice stern, "I have. Here," she stuck her hand out, "We'll shake hands on it. Got it?"

Troy took her hand and shook it, "Great, I believe you." he muttered.

"Yeah, you better."

* * *

_Okay, so this chapter was by far the worst in this story, and that's because I had so many troubles writing just this part, and I don't know why. But really, please leave a review anyway, please? Thanks._

_Aaaaand from Friends;_

_**Rachel:** Well, I haven't seen him since that night that he told me how he y'know… I don't know, I think he's avoiding me. Why is that bagel on the floor? _

_**Monica:** We were playing a game. _

_**Rachel:** Ew, was Chandler naked? Sort of like a, like a ring toss kind of situation?_

_Lol, I'll be back soon, **tootles, **Stessa x3_


	12. Chapter 11

_Thank you for all the kind reviews. This chapter is dedicated to those of you who takes the time to review me. You guys rock! ;p And this chapter… yeah, should have been rated **M**, I think I've been writing many of those the last couple of weeks, eh? And also, I'm totally, amazingly, not-describable sorry about the mega long delay! I've just been busy, and then I decided to wait with the update until ff started to act normal again !_

_**Disclaimer; **Hmm… Let me see, let me see, let me see… No, it says so here; I don't own High School Musical. I'm sad to break any bubbles, but it's the truth

* * *

_

**Forbidden Beauty**

**Chapter 11.**

Troy's weekend was mostly spent in his room, listening to the CD he borrowed from Sharpay, and figuring out a way to pass her ´class´. He listened to Click 5, and choose a song he liked to sing. Also because he kinda pictured himself singing it to Sharpay, without making it too obvious.

He choose ´Pop Princess´, because he really liked it, and the song could easily be about Sharpay. Then he really thought a lot about that pass thing, she talked about. He had a few ideas, he'd just have to figure out if they could be used. Sharpay was demanding something from him, and he knew it. The only problem was just that he didn't know what it was that she wanted.

It was now Monday, and those thoughts were still on his mind, when he entered the school. He approached Gabriella's locker, determined to get on her good side again. After all, he was going to ask her out soon. To ask her to be his girlfriend again.

"Hey, Gabby…" he casually leaned against the locker beside hers, waiting for her to turn around and look at him.

When she finally did, she didn't look too happy to see him, "What Troy?"

"Uhm…" he lost all his confidence by her tone, but he really shouldn't let himself get down by that, "I was wondering… Do you want to go out for a milkshake after school?"

"A milkshake?" Gabriella seemed surprised, "Like, you and I?"

"Yeah…" Troy said, "If you wanted to?"

"Sure, a milkshake would be nice!" Gabriella smiled.

"Milkshake!?" a voice said, and they turned around to find Sharpay and Ryan, "Who's having milkshake? You and Troy? I thought you guys broke up?"

"What!?" Gabriella said, "How do you know? We didn't tell anyone?!"

"You guys broke up?" Chad questioned. He'd been listening to the whole conversation progressing, but now he was shocked.

"Uhm, yeah…" Troy said, shooting Sharpay a death glare, "We did, but… Well, who says I can't ask Gabby out for a milkshake even though we're just friends?"

"Well, if it's just a friendly milkshake, you wouldn't mind if Ry and I joined, would you?" Sharpay asked, looking totally innocent, which Troy knew was just an act. She was planning something… He could almost see the machines working inside her head.

"I – I guess not…" Gabriella smiled, "You know I like to spend time with you Sharpay. Maybe we could talk about the Talent Show? Mrs. Darbus wants one of us to start, and I really want to get it over with, but if you want to start, then…"

"Chill Gabby!" Sharpay said, "You can start, don't worry. Well meet after school at ´Little Ms. Mommy's´?"

Gabriella nodded, but Chad chipped in on their conversation;

"It's Monday. Troy has practise."

"We never practise anyway!" Troy said, "You know all we do on Mondays are… talking about… _certain_ things."

"Sex Troy," Sharpay interrupted, studying her nails, "Just say the word, it's not gonna do you any harm."

"Fine, sex!" Troy said, getting really annoyed… And the day had just begun.

"Okay, we'll skip practise!" Chad said, "But if the four of you are going, then Taylor and I are coming too. Is that a deal?"

"Sure, Danforth," Sharpay replied, still highly obsessed with her white nails. She looked up at him though, and shot him a mean smile, "That's a deal, if you'll shut up, then? I get tired of listening to you." she looked at Ryan, and waved him along with her, "Nice talking to you all."

Chad watched as the twins left, anger streaming through his body, "I swear to God!" he said, "That, one day… I'm gonna hit that little show-tune-singing Ice Queen so hard in the face, that she'll need a new one!"

"Oh come on, Chad," Troy said, "We all know you liked her once. Remember that party, eh? You guys did a little more than make out. _And_, you asked her out afterwards. It's not our fault she turned you down."

"How do you know about that!?" Chad asked, totally forgetting to deny everything.

"I have my sources," Troy smirked. He really needed to stop hanging out with Sharpay that much. Her habits were rubbing off on him.

--

When they were all seated in the comfy lilac couch by the window at ´Little Ms. Mommy's´, Troy couldn't help but think that the 6 of them made a pretty weird gang. Not that they usually spend much time together, but sometimes, they'd go places like these together, or during lunch in the cafeteria.

People, who passed them, had to think it was weird too. A brown guy, with a big afro. A skinny guy with neat clothes. A guy in sweatpants and a shirt. A girl with a blazer and jeans. A girl with clothes that, (truthfully) looked like a grandma's. And a blonde girl with clothes like a princess.

When Troy thought about it, he couldn't help but laugh out loud, and that gave him some pretty odd stares from his friends.

"What are you laughing about, Bolton?" Sharpay chipped, sipping the strawberry milkshake in front of her at the table.

"Nothing, nothing…" Troy smiled, "I just… Well, thought about all of us. How weird we must look together."

Gabriella looked around, catching his drift, "Actually, I can see what you mean. We are pretty different."

"All are the consequences of you guys breaking free," Sharpay muttered, "Otherwise this wouldn't have been accepted. Not that it is anyway, because…Ew," she looked at them, "I'm so ruining my reputation, but who cares?"

"Reputation!?" Chad sneered, "Nobody cares about you, Sharpay."

"I have a lot of people who care about me, Danforth," Sharpay said, "Sorry, if they just don't exactly belong to your group of friends. I have a life outside school, you know?"

Chad was about to give her a witty comeback, about Zeke and Pete Smith, when Taylor stopped him;

"Guys, don't fight. We really don't want to wash Sharpay's milkshake out of Chad's hair like last time, okay?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and Chad sunk into his seat, still shooting Sharpay dirty looks.

"I think I'll go put some music on the jukebox," Ryan muttered, shooting himself out of the seat. He was quickly followed by Chad, who just wanted to get away from Sharpay's icy looks. It was freakish that eyes so warm and brown, could get so cold.

Troy, Gabriella and Taylor soon got into a discussion about a math assignment, while Sharpay digged into her purse, ignoring a message from Drew. She looked under the table, and got an idea.

"…but seriously, don't you think it was easy?" Gabriella asked them, still going over the answer for question 2. Well, of course she would think it was easy. She was a school nerd.

"Easy for you to say," Troy mumbled, "I mean, I-aaai." He jumped a little from his seat, having felt something move up his pants leg. He quickly glanced at Sharpay, who had a devilish smile on her face, "I just… I just remembered something!" he said, "I- I … got question number 12 wrong!"

"Troy," Taylor said, "There were only 10 questions. What is up with you?"

"Uh…" he gulped. Sharpay's foot was moving higher and higher in his pants leg, "Nothing… Just talk… I'm gonna… listen."

Gabriella shot him a weird look, flopped her hair behind her shoulder again, and continued her talk with Taylor about math.

Troy looked at Sharpay, his eyes getting wider and wider. Her foot was slowly making it's way up his left leg. She had really cold feet, but it was kinda teasing. It tickled, and as she reached his knee, he both hated and loved the fact that he'd decided to wear loose sweatpants today, because that meant she could continue, until she reached… his special place.

She shot him a teasing smile, and he hated the fact that she sat over there, looking so perfectly innocent. No-one passing them by, would know she was so mean and manipulating. No-one would believe that she was, because she looked so sweet and innocent. Like an angel.

Her foot was coming closer, and she was sinking deeper into her seat, to be able to reach. Troy was sure, she'd tell them that she dropped her fork and go down there and give him a blowjob, if there had been tablecloths at the table, covering her actions.

Suddenly he felt her cold feet in his crotch, and he jumped a little again, not able to take it. He shot Gabriella and Taylor an insecure smile, and then he looked at Sharpay, a warning in his blue eyes. She rolled her eyes and moved her foot lower again, rubbing his knee.

As he leaned back in his seat, watching the hot blonde, she quickly got out a pen from her bag and found an unused napkin on the table. She quickly scribbled something there, now and then glancing at Gabriella and Taylor to make sure they didn't look her way. When she was done, she placed the pen on top of the napkin, and slowly pushed it towards Troy.

He took the pen into his hand, and let his eyes wander over her message:

_Do you want to fuck me? _

It was a simple question, yet Troy had difficulties answering it. He looked at her, she had a glint in her eyes, waiting for his reply. Did he really want to fuck her? Sure, who wouldn't? But he didn't want to _just _fuck her, he wanted all of her, and he wanted her for real. Not just as a fucking buddy. He wanted her to be his.

But the temptation won him over, as he felt her foot go higher again. He looked up at her, and she ran her tongue over her upper lip, tilting her head a little to the left, looking so unbelievably sexy. She knew just which buttons to push.

He quickly scribbled his answer underneath her question, and pushed the napkin back to her.

Sharpay took it into her hands, after having plopped her pen back in her purse. She knew what the answer was, she just knew. She had to glance at it though, just to make sure.

_God yes… Yes, I do._

She crumbled the napkin between her fingers and stuffed it into her bag too. She quickly shot out of her seat, startling Gabriella and Taylor, "I'm going home!" she announced, "I… I just remembered… I haven't done that math assignment yet. I'll catch you guys later!" she bend down and picked up her high heel. The heel she'd taken off when she was playing with him… "Uhm, tomorrow!" she waved at them, "Bye!"

Gabriella looked confused as Sharpay left the shop. She turned to Troy, "What was that about?"

"Uhm, I don't know…" Troy trailed off, his eyes watching Sharpay as she got into her car outside. She shot him a saying look, and he knew just what she wanted him to do, "Well," he stood up, and awkwardly fixed his pants leg, "I'll go home too. I'll have to redo that whole question 12. See you tomorrow!" he quickly left the shop too.

Taylor turned to Gabriella, "When is he gonna realize that there is no question 12!?" she yelled.

--

Sharpay waited for Troy in her room. He was a few minutes behind her, so he was getting there a little later. As soon as he entered her room though, she pushed him against the wall, smacking the door close with her foot. She covered his mouth with her own, her hands on his chest.

His arms quickly started roaming her body, taking in all her curves and feeling her silk skin. He pushed her little shirt off, and she was left in a sparkly white top. Sharpay played with the buttons of his shirt, finally unbuttoning the first of them.

Troy then pushed her backwards, until her knees hit the bed, and he landed on top of her on her pink covers. Her hands were moving down his chest, taking in his strong features. Her kisses left his mouth, and she trailed them down his chin, to his neck, to his collarbone. She flipped them over, and started kissing his chest, leaving a wet trail.

He just moaned in pleasure. She was really good at that. He could feel himself getting sweatier, and he knew he made the right decision. How could the decision be wrong, when it felt so good?

He let his hands move up her arms and down her sides, as she was still kissing his chest. He quickly took a hold of the material of her top, and she broke her kisses, to let him pull it off of her. He, this time, flipped them over, so she was once again underneath, and he could take a good look on her golden tanned body.

She was wearing a black lace bra, with little stones on the straps. He planted a kiss between her breasts, and her fingers brushed through his hair. He made his way lower, to kiss her stomach. He sucked on it, leaving a mark there. She giggled a little and he moved upwards to catch her mouth in another kiss.

They made out again, their tongues fighting each other. Sharpay slowly broke the kiss, but leaned in and sucked on his upper lip for good measure. He let his hands move beneath her skirt, and started playing with her things. He stroked them carefully, not really sure of how far he should go. Though Sharpay really didn't seem to mind.

He moved them upwards, until they reached her underwear. He stroke her thighs a little longer, but then he took his hands out and started moving them across her tanned stomach.

Not once did they break their kiss, not once, until they looked up, startled, because Sharpay's mom was in the door.

"Uh, sorry!" she smiled, a surprised expression on her face though; "Hi, I'm Mrs. Evans." She waved at him.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, and motioned for Troy to say something.

Troy turned around to look at Mr. Evans, a smile on his face, "Hi, I'm Troy Bolton."

"Uh!" she giggled, looking oddly at him, "All I really wanted to tell Sharpay was that Drew is downstairs, but I can see… you're busy." She shot them a knowing smile, "Now, you two remember to use protection, all right?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes again, "Sure mom."

Mrs. Evans shot them another smile and left the room, closing the door safely behind her. She was probably going down to tell Drew that Sharpay was busy. Troy turned to look at Sharpay, a confused look on his face, "Uhm, how did she know…?"

Sharpay crooked an eyebrow, and nodded towards him, down there.

Troy looked down and realized that he was … well, rock hard. "Oh my God!" he said, "I can't believe I just turned around to talk to your mom with a boner!"

Sharpay giggled, "It's way better than if you had turned around and nothing was there!"

"How's that better!?" Troy shrieked, moving away from her, to button his shirt again.

"Well, she obviously knew what we were doing!" Sharpay said, "And it would have been extremely embarrassing if you didn't have a _single_ reaction to that!"

Troy looked at her, not knowing what to reply, "Really?" he just asked.

"Sure Troy," Sharpay said, picking up her white top. Their moment was kinda ruined, "It's really okay, she doesn't mind."

Troy breathed out a loud sigh and sat down on the bed, "But still… I can't believe my first meeting with your mom was like this! And with your boyfriend downstairs!"

Sharpay giggled, "It's okay, I think I'll have to go to his house and talk to him."

"I'll just go home then." Troy said.

Sharpay nodded and got her purse together. They went downstairs together, Troy glad that they didn't run into her mom again. Sharpay picked out a pair of white stilettos, and slipped them on, while Troy took on his snickers.

When they stood outside, Sharpay turned to him, "I'm sorry it was ruined. We'll talk tomorrow?"

"Sure," Troy smiled.

Sharpay bit her lip, but then she slowly leaned in and planted a sweet kiss.

On his cheek.

* * *

_Okay, so how about that, eh? Did you like it? Or did you like it-not? Please leave a review and tell me. I hope it wasn't bad, because this is one of the scenes, I've had in my mind since I wrote the first chapter of this story, y'know, the scene with Mrs. Evans!? Heh, anyway, review me?_

_From Friends; _

_**Rachel:** (she leans over and kisses him on the cheek) Honey, I was wondering... _

_**Ross:** Hmm? _

_**Rachel:** Do you still have that, um, Navy uniform? _

_**Ross:** Nooo, I had to return it to the costume place. _

_**Rachel:** Hmm._

_**Ross:** I think I have an old band uniform from high school. _

_**Rachel:** You remember not having sex in high school, right?_

_Lol, catch you later, k? **Tootles, **Stessa x3_


	13. Chapter 12

_Thank you SO much for the reviews. I love them so much. They're simply amazing! ;p_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical. I don't own Jesse McCartney either, but that's a totally different matter, which has nothing to do with this.

* * *

_

**Forbidden Beauty**

**Chapter 12.**

It was Tuesday. That meant they had one last day to work on their project, because it was tomorrow they were all supposed to represent it.

Troy was a little nervous. He knew Sharpay had told him she had everything under control, but he didn't feel good, not knowing what he was going to say, or not having any notes. He had no idea what she'd planned!

But he had no intentions of coming to the class anyway. He had a special plan for Sharpay. He was determined to get an A in _her_ class, so he had stayed up late last night to get an awesome idea, and he had finally gotten it.

So, he arrived at the school, a smirk hidden across his face. Oh, he couldn't wait to start his plan! He was talking to Zeke, Chad and Jason by his locker, waiting for the bell to ring. Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi came up to them. Kelsi hugged Jason to death, and Taylor greeted Chad with a kiss.

They chatted for awhile about everything and nothing, but suddenly they could hear heels coming down the hall. They turned around to find Sharpay approaching them, holding on to a piece of clothing.

"Troy!" she yelled, storming up to him, "Are these yours?" she asked, holding a pair of… _boxers_ in his face!?

"Uhm…" Troy awkwardly looked at his friends, a blush creeping into his features, "I don't think so Sharpay," he muttered, "Taking my underwear off in other people's home is not something I usually do."

"Oh well," Sharpay said, "My dad found them. They aren't his, and they aren't Ryan's. They're not Zeke's either. And they're definitely not Drew's! And I was thinking… what other boys have been in my house lately? And my mind came to you. Are you sure they aren't yours?"

Troy took the piece of clothing in his hands and looked at them. They did look awfully familiar, but… something didn't add up, "Where did he find them?" Troy asked, "Y'know, because usually I keep my boxers on when I visit you."

"I was thinking the same thing," Sharpay said, smirking at him, "But then I thought about the day we were in the pool, and I remember your boxers were wet, so you couldn't put them on again? Can these be them?"

Troy looked at the boxers, his brain working. What had he been wearing that day… it was definitely something darkish, "Uhm… possibly. It could be."

"Then fine!" Sharpay said, "Mystery is settled. By the way," she winked at him, pointing at the boxers; "Superman?"

"It was a gift!" Troy shrieked, stuffing the boxers into his locker, ignoring the looks he was getting from his friends and Gabriella. They were curios, but also… hurtful.

"Nice taking to y'all!" Sharpay said, continuing her path down the hall.

Troy turned to look at his mates, "Wow," he muttered, "She even washed them for me!"

--

Sharpay shifted back in her seat, trying to catch a glimpse of the door. Why wasn't Troy there yet? Was he skipping class on purpose, or didn't something really happen? Why couldn't he at least text her about it?

She hated to admit it, but she was getting seriously worried for him. Mr. Spencer had told her, she could wait 10 minutes, but if Troy hadn't showed up by then, she'd have to go find him, wherever he might be.

She didn't really want to go around the school, playing hide and seek with Troy, but if he didn't show up, she had no other options. That boy was really unbelievable! He could annoy her so much at times, that she wanted to rip his head off!

Mr. Spencer gave her a nod, and she unwillingly stood up and left the classroom, in no hurry whatsoever. She didn't really want to find Troy, though she would be happy to blow up at him, because of his not-being-there. But on the other hand… She really didn't want to get mad at him. She knew she had to though – she wasn't the Ice Princess for nothing, right?

The first place she looked was the library. She didn't find him there, the only thing she got was awkward looks, and people's giggling, because they hadn't expected the Ice Princess to be in the library.

She continued to the gym, but he wasn't there either. The only thing she found was a gym class, and no thank you; she didn't want to participate! She quickly closed the door, and ended up in the hallway by herself. Where could that little sex-afraid, but seriously good-looking jock be hiding?

And why was he doing this to her? When she thought about it, she believed it was on purpose. If Troy had gotten hurt, the school would know about it by now, and he was probably teasing her.

The question was why…

She went down the hall, completely in her own thoughts of Troy and his whereabouts, when somebody grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her into a changing room. She wanted to scream, but before she could even get a sound out, the door was smacked close, and she felt a pair of lips on top of hers.

Everything was dark, but she could feel her back being pushed against a wall, and she immediately knew it was Troy. She recognized his soft, yet strong kiss – just the way she'd taught him. She relaxed and got into it.

He took a hold of her arms with his right hand, and held them above her head, his left hand was roaming her body, touching all her intimate places. She could feel him brushing her breasts and further down, his hand slipped under her skirt, and she could feel his fingers getting dangerously close to her personal area.

She let his lips smother hers, while she fought for her hands to get free from his grab. She wanted to feel his body as much as he was feeling hers, but apparently he had other plans. Every time she fought against him, he only tightened his grip.

His tongue parted her lips, and soon they were having one of their famous fights, but this time, it was mostly in Sharpay's mouth, since Troy was taking control. She let him though, because she suspected that he had something planned with all this.

His mouth left hers, and his lips started harassing her collarbone. His lips were so soft and gentle, that she couldn't even control herself, she let out a high, satisfied, God-I-am-enjoying-this-moan, and then she let out a whimper. She wanted more!

Troy finally released her hands, and she immediately went for his shirt, starting to unbutton it. They didn't even once stop think about this. They were in a public school and they were supposed to be in class right now, but it didn't cross their minds. They were so rapped up in their own little world, enjoying each other's presence and touches.

Troy knew he couldn't let it get too far though. What they had almost done yesterday, would be taking it _way _too far for a changing room. When she had his shirt open completely, he pulled away from her kiss, and placed his mouth by her ear. "Am I getting an A now?" he whispered.

Sharpay paused, and was silent for awhile, but then she started giggling madly, "Yeah, definitely. You've passed!"

"I thought I remembered you telling me you like spontaneous guys!" Troy said. He pulled away from her, and leaned against the wall beside her. Then he slid down it, pulling her with him. "Seriously? Am I ready to date now?"

"I could say no, and keep you to myself," Sharpay said, "But then I'd be lying. You've learned a lot, Troy, and I think you're ready. But most importantly you have to feel ready yourself."

"I do feel ready," Troy said, "I just don't know to what." he paused and turned his head to the side, looking right into her amazing brown eyes, "Promise me something?"

"What?"

"We'll still be friends? I don't want to stop hanging out with you, Sharpay. Because as weird as it sounds, I enjoy your company very much."

"Which part?" she teased, "The bath or the blowjob?"

"Urgh!" Troy said, "Do you have to be like that?"

"Ow, admit it!" Sharpay argued, "I've gotten sweeter after you got to know me, right? Haven't I?"

"Yes," Troy said, truthfully nodding, "You have."

"Yeah, so I guess we've both learned something, right?" Sharpay asked. "You learn something from me, and I learn something from you. That was a pretty good thing, right?"

"It was pretty good," Troy admitted, "And tomorrow we'll finish our project, right? Represent it for the class?" he paused and focused on her slightly parted lips, "Are you sure you have everything under control?"

"Don't worry," Sharpay smiled, "I have."

--

Troy looked at the phone, wondering if he should call her, or just pretend he had done it. His mom had asked him to ask Sharpay to dinner at 6 o'clock. She said she wanted to get to know this girl better, or something, but Troy couldn't understand why. It didn't make any sense.

So the thought of not calling her, and then telling his parents that she'd said no, was very tempting. But on the other hand… it would be nice to spend an evening with her. And he was sure she wouldn't mind either.

And he ended up calling her, he ended up inviting her for dinner, which she (surprisingly _not_) said yes to. Her parents were still at work, and Ryan was at a friend's.

That was why, she 15 minutes later, stood on his doorstep. He let her in, and she greeted him with a friendly hug. After all, their classes had officially ended that day, after they left the changing room. But he still found her just as tempting, and just as hot as before, but that was his problem. He'd have to deal with that. He was sure that she was relieved now that everything was over.

Dinner was at 6 o'clock, and the 4 of them sat down, enjoying Mrs. Bolton's pot-roast. Sharpay seemed to enjoy the meal, and she chatted happily with Mrs. Bolton about school, clothes and boys… Everything that occurred to her, she didn't even think that maybe his mom was not really that into clothes and fashion, but surprisingly his mom seemed to enjoy their conversation.

After dinner, they watched a movie together – all four of them, and when Sharpay was about to leave, she politely thanked for everything and acted all innocent and sweet.

When she was out of the house, Mrs. Bolton told Troy how much she liked Sharpay, and what a sweet girl she was, and that he should spend more time with her.

Troy just nodded his head, yes.

He knew all that.

* * *

_Okay, so this chapter was originally longer, but I decided to cut it in half, so the other half is the next chapter. That chapter will therefore also be short, but the chapter after that should get an okay length to it. I don't know why I decided to cut it in two, it just seemed more right… Anyway, I'll be back as soon as possible! _

_A word from our Friends; _

_**Rachel:** Y'know what, I-I have to go talk to her, would you let me just get changed? _

_**Ross:** Okay. Sure. (Sits down on her bed.) _

_**Rachel:** Am I **going** to let you watch me undress? _

_**Ross:** (sitting up) No! (Exits.)_

_Hehe, remember to leave me a review, please? **Tootles, **Stessa ;p_


	14. Chapter 13

_Hi to y'all. Thank you so much for the reviews! You know I love them ;) Here is the next chapter, but I guess you figured that, after seeing this story updated ?_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own HSM.

* * *

_

**Forbidden Beauty**

**Chapter 13.**

Troy watched as the other pairs represented their history project. It was all boring, but he hadn't suspected differently, so that was okay. Ryan and Gabriella's project was awesome. _Of course._ They had made a model and everything, earning themselves a good grade.

Troy wasn't really in the mood to speak in front of the whole class, but he suspected that maybe he didn't have to. Sharpay had something up her sleeve, but he wasn't sure that it was a good thing.

Finally, Mr. Spencer told them that it was their turn, and Sharpay stood up, to go up front. She didn't bring anything, and Troy was fearing the worst. She smiled to the class, and he just stood there next to her, trying not to look too nervous.

"Okay, ms. Evans and Mr. Bolton, please do start?"

Sharpay clapped her hands together, and looked expectantly at Troy, "Okay then." She said, "Troy and I have worked with the relationship between men and woman through up time. We've read a lot of books and taken some notes, but then it occurred to us, not so long ago, that the answer had been in front of us all along."

Mr. Spencer got a confused look on his face, and urged her to continue.

"The relationship between men and woman can be described in a few words, and with a few actions." Sharpay continued, "Love, is the first and most obvious word. It's really how all people feel about each other. Then there's physical attraction…"

Troy flinched, hoping she wasn't going with this, like he thought she was.

"...and of course there's a few times when that can't be used, as in father/daughter relationships, except if we're talking about incest, but we're _not_. So that is really one of the words too." Sharpay took a breather and looked at Troy, she pulled him to her by the hand, so he was standing right by her side, "And then, there's the only action, that we could actually think of…"

She took a deep breath and turned to Troy. Then she grabbed him by the neck, and attacked his lips with hers. A loud gasp was heard from the class, but Sharpay didn't pull away, she continued to kiss him. Then when she was out of breath, she pulled away, and turned to Mr. Spencer;

"There!" she said, "That's our presentation!"

Mr. Spencer looked a little surprised, but slowly he started clapping, and the classroom soon followed.

"Great work, you guys!" he said, "I didn't know what I had expected, but definitely not _that_! You managed to get it right on, because that is the truth! It is the relationship between men and woman. Great job. You guys get an A."

Troy got a huge smile on his face, while Sharpay leaned into him and whispered, "I told you we'd get an A, didn't I?"

He just smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

She really was unbelievable sometimes.

--

The next day, Troy found himself on her bed, waiting for her to finish her shower. She hadn't invited him to join her, which had disappointed him, but he didn't want to say anything. Their classes were over, so he couldn't actually tell her that it was good to have some experience or something like that.

It really bummed him out.

The thing they were gonna do today, was plan his date with Gabriella, and then go out to celebrate their wonderful presentation yesterday. Sharpay was just dolling herself up, because she said that she couldn't hit the mall without looking good. She _could _risk to run into some cute guys.

She stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a pink, flowered knee long skirt, and a regular tight black top. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and she had a light layer of makeup on. She looked beautiful, but that didn't surprise Troy. He had come to think that, more often than once in the past few months.

"Okay then," she smiled, "So I'm thinking; we go to ´Little Ms. Mommy's´ for milkshakes and bring a notepad to plan your date. I could really use some chocolate right now!"

"Okay then," Troy smiled, "My car or your car?"

"Your car, you can just drop me off after, then." Sharpay decided, skipping out of her room.

They went downstairs and Sharpay got everything she needed. They went outside and into Troy's car, and drove the little time to ´Little Ms. Mommy's´. They all loved that place. Sharpay had taken them all there after the Winter Musical, when they started to form their weird friendship. She'd paid for all of them, and they'd changed their minds a little about her.

They found a booth by the window and Sharpay took out her pink, furry notebook to write their plans. They didn't want to begin until they had ordered and their milkshakes had gotten there, because they didn't want to be disturbed.

"Hi Sharpay," a happy brunette waitress smiled, "And Sharpay's friend. What can I do for you?"

"Hi Kate," Sharpay smiled, "And that's Troy. I'd like a chocolate milkshake."

"And I'd like a strawberry/vanilla." Troy smiled.

"Great then," Kate smiled, "I'll be back soon." She left and Troy turned to Sharpay.

"Have you been here so many times, that you know the people working here?" he questioned.

"Yes," Sharpay said, "But that's not how I know Kate. She's my cousin."

"Oh." Troy said, "You guys don't look like each other at all."

"No," Sharpay shook her head, "It's weird. Ryan and I are the only blonde ´kids´ in the family. The rest of them are brunettes. At one point we were wondering if we were adopted, but then we saw a video of my mom giving birth, and we _sorta _knew we weren't."

Troy laughed, "That couldn't have been pretty."

"It really wasn't." Sharpay mumbled.

Just then Kate placed a milkshake in front of them both, and Sharpay handed her the money. Troy tried to object, but she told him it was on her, no discussion. Then Kate shot them a smile and left.

"There's nothing better than milkshakes." Sharpay commented, taking a long sip of her own.

"Yeah, I love them too." Troy smiled. He looked at her and paused, "Sharpay? Can I ask you something?"

Sharpay looked confused, he had suddenly gotten serious. She placed her milkshake on the table and looked at him, "Sure Troy, what's up?"

"Uhm, y'know… the other day, when we almost… y'know…" he trailed off, not knowing how to put it, "Why did we almost do that?"

"Well…" Sharpay begun, "First of all, just say the word Troy: Sex. I've taught you to say that, right? And second of all, I guess I just wanted to sleep with you… I felt something right there, and I was living the moment. But now the moment is over, so we don't speak of it again."

"Okay…" Troy sighed, "That was just what I wanted to know."

"Great then!" Sharpay smiled, "Now, let's plan your date with Gabby. Have you asked her, or are you gonna surprise her?"

"I asked her today at school," Troy said, "She said yes, and looked sorta confused, but she did say yes! And then I told her I'd pick her up around 6., this Saturday."

"That sounds great," Sharpay smiled, "Now, I think you should…"

--

They went to the cinema in the mall, and watched one of the old re-runs of ´13 Going on 30´, and came to the fact, that they'd much rather had spend their evening in the arcade, because Sharpay knew that movie back and forth. She actually said the lines, as they did on screen, and the old lady behind them had to schuss her.

Then they tried their best to keep their laughter to themselves, but that didn't go well. They ended on the floor, laughing like mad into their hands. When they had finally calmed down enough to act normal, they sat back up, and realized they'd just missed 20 minutes of the movie.

Then they left before the movie was totally over. Sharpay had to drag Troy out of there, because he wanted to watch it, they'd paid of it after all. But Sharpay was stubborn. She said she's lose her mind if she had to sit there a look at Jennifer Garner and Mark Ruffalo for one more second.

Then they did go to the arcade. They danced a little, and had a race with one of the car-games. Troy was kinda shocked that Sharpay was that good at it (she actually won), but she brushed it off with:

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Bolton!"

And he could tell that she was returning to normal, though they still had a weird friendship going on. She wasn't as mean as she was in the beginning. She had gotten nicer and nicer for everyday they spend together, and Troy couldn't believe that he'd actually melted her.

He dropped her off at her house around 9 o'clock, and she said goodbye to him, with a friendly kiss on the cheek. She said she'd had a really lovely afternoon and evening, and that maybe they could start to hang out more now.

As friends.

He nodded and watched her walk into her house and close the door. Then he drove home and went to bed immediately. He was so tired. Every time he'd spend time with Sharpay, he was ready to fall on his back, dead. She wore it all out of him, and he didn't know why.

There just wasn't a doll moment with her. She always had something crazy to do, so you didn't get bored. That was one of the reasons that made her such a wonderful person. You didn't get tired of spending time with her. Well, you did, of course, if you didn't like her weird, outgoing, I-say-and-do-what-I-want personality.

But he did.

And that was good.

* * *

_So there ! ;p another short chapter, but I did warn you after last chapter about that! The next chapter should be up really soon, and is hopefully longer. Please do leave me a review, right ? Please?_

_Aaaand a word from our lovely Friends;_

**_Chandler:_**_ So we're standing firm on the 'not getting our hopes up'?  
_**_Monica:_**_ You know, I know that things could still go wrong but if they don't? If this works out, we're gonna have a baby Chandler, a baby! _

**_Chandler:_**_ Yes, but... _

**_Monica:_**_ Oh my God, it's gonna WORK! We're gonna make it work! I'm gonna be a mummy and (to Chandler) you're gonna be a daddy! All right, I'll see you suckers. I'm gonna get me... A BABY! she leaves) _

**_Chandler:_**_ Oh, screw it, I'm gonna be a daddy!!_

_Lol, I just love how Monica always gets so worked up ;p she's hilarious. But anyway, **tootles, **Stessa. _


	15. Chapter 14

_Hi, I once again thank you (my readers) for my (the writer's) wonderful reviews for this story (Forbidden Beauty). I think I made everything pretty clear here, if anyone should at somehow have doubted what was going on. Do you get it now? I FUCKING LOVE YOU GUYS!_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own High School Musical, and my friends, if that comes as a surprise, you really should watch the movie again. It's Disney that owns it, it says so in the beginning! (btw, I think I'm losing my mind ;p)

* * *

_

**Forbidden Beauty**

**Chapter 14.**

The audience was watching in excitement as Mrs. Darbus entered the stage, ready to start the Talent Show. Surprisingly, a lot of people had showed up tonight. Almost all of the students had brought their parents, and siblings, so the theatre was packed fully.

Troy was seated between his parents, with Gabriella and Mrs. Montez right next to them too. He was desperately trying to look around for Sharpay, but he hadn't been able to find her yet. She had probably been there early, and was sitting up front. He hoped her parents weren't there, and if they were, he hoped that he wouldn't run into them.

The first impressions he'd made, wasn't the best ones, and he didn't want Mr. and Mrs. Evans to comment on them in front of his parents and Gabriella. That would be right down humiliating.

"When are you on?" Gabriella asked, leaning her head forward a little, to look at him.

Troy checked the program, "Second last, Sharpay is right after me."

"Oh, Sharpay is singing?" Mrs. Bolton asked, "That'll be fun, maybe I can have a word with her after and invite her to dinner again. It was so much fun the last time. She's a really sweet girl."

Troy backed into his seat, when Gabriella's questionable eyes looked into his. He shot her a reassuring smile, and shook his head.

"What is she singing anyway?" Mrs. Bolton continued.

"Uhm," Gabriella looked into her program, "Some song named ´Butterflies Don't Lie´, I've never heard of it. Have you, Troy?"

Troy shook his head, even though he knew what it was for a song, "No," he said, "Maybe she has written it herself."

Gabriella broke into laughter, "Sharpay!? Writing songs? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

"Well, if Kelsi can, Sharpay can too." Troy said.

Gabriella was about to reply, when Mrs. Darbus called their attention:

"Hi every each of you!" she hollered… _who_ gave that woman a microphone? "I see we have a packed audience. But of course we do! I want to welcome you all, to the first Talent Show here at East High! The first person we have to show their talent, is Kate Johnson. She will play the tuba for us! Give her a big welcome!"

The audience applauded, Mrs. Darbus left the stage, and Kate entered, playing her tuba. Troy sat back in his seat, trying not to focus at her, and the next many ´talents´. The first 5 was boring and bad, but then it was Gabriella's turn. She sang Beyoncé's ´Irreplaceable´, and did a fair good job.

She was definitely the best so far, so she looked happy when she took a seat again.

They watched as a boy juggled, Kelsi played a difficult piece at her piano, Ryan sang, Martha Cox did hip hop, and a few of the basketball guys had thrown a show together, showing people that their skills with balls were more than just scoring baskets.

Then Mrs. Darbus announced it was Troy's turn, so he went onto the stage, and handed Kelsi the CD. He grabbed a mic and looked into the audience for Sharpay. He had been right earlier, she was sitting on first row, between Ryan and Drew. Urgh, Drew!

Her parents weren't there though, but he didn't know what he'd expected, they were never home, Sharpay always said so. They didn't have time. He shot her a smile, and said;

"This song is for someone really special. I think she may know who she is." He breathed out, "I just want her to know that I envy her and admire her so much."

Then the music began, and he placed the microphone in front of his mouth, and started singing:

"_I lost myself at your show last night  
Looking at the sparkling eyes  
In the middle of a fresher crowd  
You keep living like you're a movie star  
But tell me who you really are  
When the lights go down_"

He shot Sharpay a look, making sure she knew, he was singing to her. He needed her to know. But he wasn't quite sure that she caught the hint. 

"_Baby you're a glitter doll  
On the radio  
I dissolve  
In the stereo  
You've got me  
You've got me coming back for more _

Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out, turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud"

He gave himself 100 percent in his performance. He really loved to sing in front of people, and it didn't scare him like it used to, he was more sure of himself now. He knew it was because of all the time he spent with Sharpay lately, she made him more secure of himself. And he loved that about her.

"_You were hiding in a darkened stall  
Waiting on your curtain call  
Getting your piece of mind  
But I was looking past the glossy stare  
I knew who was really there  
And I'd like to spend some time _

Baby you're a glitter doll  
On the radio  
I dissolve  
In the stereo  
You've got me  
You've got me coming back for more

Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out, turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud

Baby girl I think you're radical  
But you're a star and I'm fanatical  
Can we start something new  
Just between me and you

Pop princess hold my hand  
Pop princess I'm a fan  
Pop princess I need you now  
Freak me out, turn me inside out  
Pop princess make me smile  
Pop princess drive me wild  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud

Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess ohh  
Pop princess ohh  
So baby turn your love up loud  
Pop princess I need you now  
So baby turn your love up loud"

He stopped, and the audience immediately applauded him. He bowed and went down to sit with them again.

"Thank you so much, Troy!" Gabriella squealed, pulling him in for a hug. She had tears streaming down her face, "Thank you so much! I can't believe you sang that for me! I feel bad for not singing to you now!"

Troy froze. He couldn't believe she actually thought that he'd sung that song to her, "Yeah…" he whispered, "Because I sang for you. Of course I did. Who else should I sing for?"

They got quiet again, as Mrs. Darbus announced Sharpay Evans – the last person on.

Sharpay entered the stage gracefully, looking as radiant as ever. She grabbed a microphone and placed it by the piano. People watched in surprise – they had expected her to sing something along the line of ´Bop to the Top´, but it looked like she was playing the piano.

She sat down at the piano bench, and spoke into the microphone: "Hi to you all. Tonight I'll be singing and playing a song called ´Butterflies Don't Lie´. I wrote it myself, some time ago, and I wrote it for a guy, I really love. I love him with all my heart, and no," she giggled, "It's not Ryan."

The audience laughed.

"So…" she trailed off, "I think and hope he knows who he is. And, I pretty much wrote this myself, but there's few lines I got from a friend of mine. Believe it or not, I didn't think he was a poet, but it turned out that Troy Bolton knew exactly what to say, so… Thanks for the help, Bolton."

She started playing, and people watched her every move. She smiled to herself, and started singing, and you could tell that she was emotionally into the song. Her voice was beautiful, as always, but Troy believed that people thought it was really beautiful, because of the fact, that they weren't used to hear Sharpay sing like that.

She finished her song, and went down from the stage, people applauding her. She gave Drew a kiss, and waited for Mrs. Darbus to announce the winner.

"Well," Mrs. Darbus said, "Our teachers agreed pretty fast on a winner. We thought it was quite impressive and new to see her like this, and yeah, it can surprise no-one… The winner is Sharpay Evans! Come up here, honey!"

Sharpay smiled and stood up from her seat. She went onto the stage again, and Mrs. Darbus hugged the life out of her, handed her a rose and a gift certificate to ´Little Ms. Mommy's´.

"Wow," Sharpay smiled, "Thank you. It's not like I need this, but… uh, thanks!"

The audience applauded, and she went down to her seat, while the hall broke up.

"Congrats, honey!" Drew said, kissing her on the lips, "You were awesome!" he pulled her into a hug, and she hugged him back with all her heart. He was such a sweet guy.

"Listen Drew…" Sharpay said, hating what she was about to do. She actually liked him a lot, "We need to talk…"

--

"Let's go talk to Sharpay, Troy?" his mom suggested, watching the blonde girl from afar, "Who's the one she's hugging? Her brother?"

"Uhm, no!" Troy said, "That's her boyfriend. Drew, sweet fellow!"

"Oh…" his mother sounded disappointed, "Aw well, I'll invite her for dinner anyway. Do you think she'll mind? Tomorrow?"

"Mom, I'm busy tomorrow." Troy said, looking at Gabriella, "I have a date with Gabby."

"Oh, all right. Then we'll just say Sunday in stead!" she said, skipping down the hall to Sharpay, Ryan and Drew. Troy quickly followed, he wanted to make sure, she didn't do anything to embarrass him.

"…I understand." Drew said, "Totally fine. No hard feelings. I love you, Shar."

"I love you too." Sharpay smiled, pulling him in for a hug, "Talk to you later?"

"Yup!" Drew smiled, hurrying out of the school.

"Hey Sharpay!?" Mrs. Bolton said, "Thanks for the other night, it was so lovely to have you."

"Hi Mrs. Bolton," Sharpay said, turning on her innocent act, "Yeah, your food is lovely too."

"We were wondering if you wanted to join us for dinner again on Sunday?" Mrs. Bolton suggested, "It's nothing fancy really. Just the four of us. I'll make something tasty."

"That'd be lovely, Mrs. Bolton," Sharpay said, "Thank you very much."

"Great, I'll see you then?"

"Yes."

Mrs. Bolton turned to leave, but when Troy was about to follow, Sharpay grabbed his arm, "Step by tomorrow, and I'll have the perfect outfit ready for you for your date." She paused, "Just as a last teacher/student thing. Okay?"

"Okay," Troy smiled, "I'll be there around 4 then."

"Good." Sharpay smiled. She pulled him in for a hug, and he left her and Ryan there, finding his mom and dad.

Sharpay watched him leave, feeling a little hopeless.

* * *

_Yes then! I finished another chapter! This was hard for me to write, and I don't even know why! ;p oh, but next chapter will be here as soon as possible though! And! I do have a few ideas for new fics already, plus the three fics I'm co-writing, so you wont get rid of me anytime soon! ;p_

_A word from our lovely Friends;_

_**Rachel: **You know, Ross, just keep making your jokes. How are you gonna feel if we actually do win? _

_**Ross: **Uh, you're not gonna win. _

_**Rachel: **Oh, I know, I know, the odds are against us, but somebody has to win, and it could be us! And then how you gonna feel? You know, we're gonna be all like "oh everybody, let's take our helicopters up to the cape" and you're gonna be all like "oh, I can't guys, I'll meet you guys up there, I gotta gas up the Hyundai" _

_**Ross: **Ok, I've heard myself on tape and I sound nothing like that._

_Lol, hehe, I'll be back soon, so please leave me a review. **Tootles, **Stessa. _


	16. Chapter 15

_Hey, thank you so much for the reviews ;p I'm here with next chapter, as you can see, and I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say about it, when you review, because it's like… Yay! Hmm, this should definitely have been rated **M** … Yeah, no doubt about that ;p_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own HSM.

* * *

_

**Forbidden Beauty**

**Chapter 15.**

"Okay," Sharpay said, smothering the last invincible wrinkles away from Troy's blue dress shirt. She placed a hand on his chest, and took a step back to admire him from afar, "Wow." She sighed, "You look really good, Troy!"

Troy smiled, and pulled the blonde girl in for a tight hug. She let him, and they stood there for about 5 minutes. They both knew they had to wrap it up, but they didn't want to let go. They wanted to make it last forever. Eventually, Sharpay did pull away though, and took another look at the handsome boy in front of her.

He was wearing jeans, the blue dress shirt, snickers, and his hair was perfect, just in place. But the best part of it wasn't the way he looked, it was the smile he had on his face. The smile she'd helped him get there, because she'd helped him be confident enough to ask out Gabriella.

And that was reason enough for her to feel really happy inside. She'd accomplished something huge. She'd done something for another human being, without getting something back. It was so _not _her, but she was happy about it. She felt good about it.

Troy looked at Sharpay, and took in her beauty. She was only wearing a pair of cute short boys shorts, and a tight light pink top. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but she'd never looked more beautiful. At times, she could be the cute girl next door, like now, but at other times… she looked so darn sexy, that he didn't know what to do with himself.

He almost wished, she'd dressed up like that Friday he took her out on a date, and that he was taking her out again, in stead of Gabriella. He could imagine how much fun they'd have, and things would still be romantic.

Sharpay padded his shirt again, making sure it was perfect, even though she'd done that at least once a minute for the past half hour, he didn't get tired of it. It showed him she cared, and the warmth from her hand burned through the thin fabric of his clothes.

"She's gonna love you, Troy." Sharpay whispered, a smile hidden across his face, "She's gonna love you so much."

Troy took her hands and squeezed them with his own, "Thank you, Sharpay." He said, "Thank you so much for everything. You have no idea how much this actually means to me. It means everything."

Sharpay's lips turned into a huge smile, "I've had a wonderful time." she said, "Now, go get your girl!"

"Right!" Troy said, but he couldn't really get himself to leave. It was because he didn't want to. He wanted to stay there and be with her all night. He kept her hands in his, letting his fingers play with hers.

"Uhm, Troy?" Sharpay said, looking at him with questions in her eyes.

"Yes?" Troy said. He took a deep breath and their eyes locked. He slowly leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips, wanting to feel her one more time. He lingered there, and was surprised when she responded. She pulled her hands away from his, and placed them around his neck, giving him the last of her.

Troy pulled away. His breath was caught in his throat, but he had a smile on his lips. "Goodbye…" he whispered, and then he turned around and left her room.

Sharpay looked after him, softly closing the door behind him. A lonely tear rolled down her cheek.

--

Troy picked Gabriella up at her house, a weird feeling in his stomach. He politely helped her into his car, opened the door for her and everything. Then he got into the drivers seat, and started the ignition. Soon, they were on their way.

"I'm really happy we finally did this, Troy!" Gabriella said, shooting him one of her sweet smiles, "Aren't you?"

"Yeah…" Troy said, finding it hard to focus, "Yeah, I am."

Gabriella giggled, and started going on about something that happened at the Scholastic Decathlon Team, while Troy kept his gaze on the road, now and then shooting small glances at her.

She was looking beautiful. Her brown hair was framing her face in soft curls, the front of it pulled back into a silver buckle. She was wearing one of her many skirts. This one was flowered, a lot like the one she wore when they had their call-back for the Twinkle Town Musical. She wore a white shirt with it, and a silver necklace.

The only thing he didn't like about her appearance, was the way she'd done her makeup. It was so _not _a Gabriella – the sweet girl next door – look. She had done that smoky-thing, and she really couldn't pull that off.

Not like Sharpay could.

Oh, there he went again, thinking about Sharpay, a certain blonde girl, when really, he should be focussing on the certain brunette, sitting right next to him.

But he couldn't help it. It felt wrong. It felt wrong to sit there with her, to go out on a date with her. He felt like he was cheating on Sharpay, and he didn't know why. It was crazy, but he couldn't stop himself.

"…anyway," Gabriella continued, finally snapping Troy out of his daze, "So, I talked to Ryan last night on the phone. Apparently Sharpay broke up with her boyfriend out of nowhere last night after the Talent Show, and I he said that-"

"She did what!?" Troy asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, I know!" Gabriella said, "That was my reaction too! Ryan always told me that this Drew guy was one of the best guys she's been with, but suddenly she just broke up, and she didn't want to tell him why. And _I_ who thought that she was talking about him when she was singing that song! I guess she wasn't."

"…no," Troy said, "Maybe she wasn't."

That made him wonder… Why did she break up with Drew? He knew she didn't love him, and that their relationship wasn't very deep, but she never implied that she wanted to break up with him. She said they only got together once in awhile when they wanted to fuck, but still… She seemed pretty happy with the way things were.

All though… She did say he demanded a lot from her, but she'd also said it was ok. He didn't know why she'd broken up with him, but now he was… curious.

Could it be because of him?

Nah, that would be too good to be true.

"…spend a lot of time with her, don't you, Troy?"

Troy snapped out of his thoughts again. He really had to stay focused on his date, and on the road, because otherwise, _that_ could end in disaster. "I do." Troy said, "I mean did, I _did_… spend a lot of time with her. I don't anymore, I mean, our project is over, so why would I?"

"Well…" Gabriella said, "It just seemed like you guys got pretty close. Ryan said you were a lot at their house, more so than for working on the project."

"Well…" Troy trailed off, "I guess so… I mean, she ain't actually that bad. We had a lot of fun. She's sweet, funny and beautiful."

Gabriella looked at him, wonderment flashing across her face, "Well, if you say so… Maybe I should ask her to go shopping one day? I mean, I know Ryan, he's definitely not bad, so maybe Sharpay isn't either."

Troy smiled at her, "She isn't."

Gabriella sighed, a clasped her hands together, "Where are you taking me anyway?"

"Right here…" Troy said, just as they pulled into one of the rather fancy restaurants in town. It wasn't really rich-y, but it was the place most teenagers had their dates. He'd never taken Gabriella there before, though. They'd been on dates, but it had been more friendly dates. This was serious.

"Oh my God!" Gabriella said, getting out of the car, "Thank you so much, Troy!"

Troy just smiled at her, and led her inside. They found a table and sat down, ready to look for their order. Gabriella had a huge smile on her face, and she was really sweet and talkative tonight. She kept telling him how happy she was, and the smile on her face, was bigger than anything he'd ever seen.

But he just couldn't get himself to smile and be happy. It didn't feel right. How could he? It wasn't Sharpay sitting in front of him… It wasn't her he'd asked out. Why wasn't it her again? Suddenly it occurred to him… He should ask her out. He shouldn't be sitting there with Gabriella, because she wasn't the girl he loved.

Sharpay was.

Wait a minute. Did he love her…?

He thought about her again. Her beautiful, sexy looks. Her piercing brown eyes. The seductive way she moved. The was she kissed, the way she sang and danced, and the way she played the piano. Yes, he did. He did love her.

"…and more and more, and I was just like, ´Mom! You can't´-"

"I'm sorry Gabriella!" Troy interrupted her, pushing his chair back, "But I can't do this."

"What?" Gabriella asked, hurt written across her face, "Why? What's wrong Troy, you've been so distracted! Do you want to reschedule? What? Why?"

Troy took a deep breath, "There's someone else, Gabby."

Gabriella swallowed, taking in the information, "Oh…" she said, playing with the hem of her shirt, "Okay…" she paused and looked him deep in the eyes, "It's Sharpay, isn't it?"

Troy looked at her, feeling more and more ashamed of leading her on, for making her believe that they could happen again, when he'd known all along that they couldn't. He'd known all along that he'd fallen for Sharpay, so why had he pretended that he wasn't in love with her? That he didn't care?

"Yes…"

Gabriella got a huge smile on her face, and started laughing. She broke into such an infectious laughter, that gave them some attention from some of the other guests at the restaurant, but she didn't seem to mind. She kept laughing, and Troy just looked at her, not understand what was going on. He didn't know whether or not her laugh was bad.

"Gabby?" he said, "What- uhm, what are you doing?"

"Troy, it's okay!" Gabriella said, calming down, "It's okay. I mean… sure, I'd love to go out with you, but… I can see how much you care for her. I can see it, I know it. And it's okay with me. You've been spending so much time with her, and I kinda figured everything out after the Talent Show. That song was so obvious for Sharpay. _She_ just didn't catch the hint."

"You knew!?" Troy exclaimed, "Then why did you say that the song I sang was for you, when you knew it was for Sharpay? Why did you agree to go out with me?"

"I kinda wanted to see how you acted." Gabriella confessed, "Y'know, when I talked about Sharpay, and you did nothing but space out. And wow, when I told you about Drew and the break-up!" she giggled, "You should have seen your face. You know, you might stand a chance with her now."

Troy sighed, "No, I don't." Troy said, "I was nothing but a project for her. A toy. Don't you get it, Gabby?"

"I don't think so, Troy." Gabriella smiled, "You see, Ryan is quite smart, actually. Sharpay has been acting weird lately. After she started hanging out with you. She became more happy, and more sweet."

"That could be for many reasons…" Troy began.

"Little Troy," Gabriella said, flipping him on the forehead with a finger, "Use your brain. I thought you were smarter than that!? Didn't you_ hear _the song she sang at the Talent Show? It was so obvious that she was singing for you! It didn't take Ry and I very long to figure that out. Seems like you're just a dumb as she is, when we talk about taking hints."

Troy looked up, hope in his face, "You're serious?"

Gabriella smiled, "Yes, Troy," she said, "Now, you should go home and get your girl."

Troy stood up, and was about to run out from the restaurant. He quickly went for the door, but paused there. He turned around and ran right back, "But I can't just leave you here!" he exclaimed, his voice high.

"Don't worry," Gabriella said, "I've got it all covered."

She pointed behind him, and Troy turned around to find Ryan in a corner, waving at him.

"You guys rock!" he exclaimed, and this time he ran as fast as he could out of the restaurant, and into his car. He was going to talk to Sharpay, whether she liked it or not!

He believed he'd never driven that fast, and he was possibly crossing the speed limit, but at the moment he didn't care. All he wanted to do was reach Sharpay. He had to speak to her. It was a matter of life and death.

When he reached her house, he parked the car by the pavement, and jumped out. He rushed to the front door, and started ringing the door bell and knocking on the door at the same time. He kept doing that on and on, until the door was opened by Mr. Evans. He was looking rather mad.

"Sorry Mr. Evans," Troy breathed, brushing past him, "I just have to go to see Sharpay, I'll catch you later!"

Before Mr. Evans could reply, Troy rushed up the stairs, and out of his sight. He continued down the hall, not noticing the many paintings he'd always stopped to look at. They didn't matter right now. Only Sharpay did.

He forcefully knocked on her door, his heart beating like hell, half way up in his throat. He thought she was taking too long to open, but when she finally did, she seemed shocked to see him there:

"Troy, what are you-"

He cut her off, by putting his lips on top of hers. He pushed her backwards through the door, slapping it close behind him. Her back hit the wall, but she didn't seem to mind. She hesitated at first, but soon kissed him back with the same force as he was kissing her.

He was glad that she'd pulled almost the same trick on him the other day when they came home from ´Little Ms. Mommy's´, because he'd taken a few pointers.

She finally broke their kisses, and finished her sentence; "…doing here?"

"Let's not talk." Troy said, his hormones taking over his body. He didn't have time to talk, he needed her right now, and they could talk sometime else. He just had to be with her soon, or he'd lose his mind.

Sharpay looked confused, but he didn't see the hurt in her eyes, he just leaned in and kissed her again. This time, she was hesitant at first too, but she gave in, when his hands slowly sneaked their way around her slender waist, and up her top, to caress her skin. His fingers were cold, and they left a trail of ice behind them on her skin, when they went higher and higher.

She didn't know what was happening. She wasn't in control, and that hadn't happened many times with her. She always knew what was going on, she was almost always in charge, but Troy was acting so… so _un_-Troy, so demanding, and she didn't know if she liked that or not.

A thing she was sure of though, was that he was going all the way, she could feel it, and she didn't care. She let herself loose and enjoyed the feeling of Troy right there with her, even though she didn't know why he was with her, and not on his date with Gabriella.

Troy pressed his body into hers, pushing her harder against the wall than she'd been before. His mouth left hers, and started trailing little kisses down her cheeks, to her chin, down her neck, and to the valley between her breasts. He could easily reach it, because of the very revealing top she wore, which also gave him a nice look at her cleavage.

She let out a sensational moan, as her fingers sneaked around his neck, to hold his head in place, and play with his hair. She was already breathing hard, because she hadn't been able to think straight since he stormed through the door, forcefully placing his lips on top of hers.

He placed his mouth on top of hers again, and pressed his tongue through her lips, wanting to fight with hers. She happily obliged, and they were soon having a fight in her mouth.

Troy moved his hands away from her body, and let them trail up her sides on the outside of her top. He moved them down again though, to grab the material. He quickly broke their kiss, pulling the top over her head, but their mouths joined again the second it was possible, wanting to fight more and harder.

Troy pulled her backwards with him, a firm grip on her sides. They landed on the bed, Sharpay on top of him. He quickly flipped them around, wanting to be on top.

She was busy fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Those buttons she'd so neatly buttoned earlier, not having thought that she would be the one to open them again. She'd thought that maybe Gabriella would have…

He kissed her on the neck again, just as she managed to slip his shirt off, and while he did that, she went straight to working on his jeans. She fumbled with his belt, and when that was open, it didn't take long for his jeans to lie on the floor, right next to his shirt.

They were both breathing hard, but they didn't slow down to catch their breath. They simply didn't have time, all they wanted and needed right that moment was each other, and they didn't even have time to stop and think, to stop and talk.

He kissed her hard on the mouth again, his hands slipping up her thighs and into the very small shorts she was wearing. She let out another moan as his hands roamed her body. She was craving for more, God, she really need him.

It didn't take Troy very long to fling the shorts into the other end of the room, and they were both left in their underwear. Sharpay's hands were feeling their ways around his chest, while his mouth was tormenting her stomach and the sensitive skin between her breasts.

He flipped them over, and got ready to hook her bra open.

He couldn't really believe that this was happening. 30 minutes ago, he was with Gabriella, and now he was in the middle of a crazy foreplay with the most sexy girl he'd ever met, the girl he was in love with. He didn't know how it happened, but he knew it was crazy. He should have talked to her first, and explained everything. If Gabriella wasn't right, he was setting himself up for a heartbreak in the morning.

But he couldn't control himself. Not with her. He needed this with her. He needed to be with her. Even if the morning was going to be awkward. Even if she told him she didn't have any feelings for him, he'd always have this night to remember her.

Because he was sure it was gonna be amazing. It was his first time, and he knew she'd make it worth it.

Sharpay didn't know what was going on, all she knew was that Troy was making her feel better than any other boy she had ever been with. And maybe it was because she wasn't in charge. Even though it was his first time, he took control, and she really admired that.

The only thing she could really think of, was how amazing this night had been so far.

And it was only about the get more amazing, when Troy removed her underwear, and carefully entered her.

* * *

_Okay then, that was a definitely **M** , and yeah, I hope you liked it, and that it wasn't too graphic or anything. I really had trouble writing some of it, because I wanted to get their feelings just right, but that really didn't happen very well, so I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, but I had to post it :) Next chapter should be here soon. As soon as possible. _

_A word from our Friends: _

_**Ross:** (grabbing a notepad and sitting down) All right, we'll start off slow. The only thing you have to do tonight is come up with the name of your main character. _

_**Joey:** Done! _

_**Ross:** And it can't be Joey. _

_**Joey:** It's not. _

_**Ross:** Or Joseph. _

_**Joey:** (disappointed) Oh._

_Lol, I'll be back soon, remember to review! I'm so excited to hear what you guys think about this chapter! **Tootles, **Stessa ;p_


	17. Chapter 16

_Thank you a million for the reviews ;p You know you guys rock, yeah? I really wanted to leave review replies, but I just realized that maybe that would take too long, so I'm thinking no. And also, I'm sorry about the long delay. I've actually had this chapter up for around 5 days now, it was practically written when I posted the last chapter, but ff has been bugging me. It wouldn't let me upload the chapter, but I'm sure you guys have experienced the same, since there haven't been many updates, or maybe I'm just stupid?_

_**Disclaimer; **I don't own HSM. Can I say though, that if I did? … Troy and Sharpay would have each other, but you probably already figured that, since I ship them ;p

* * *

_

**Forbidden Beauty**

**Chapter 16.**

The sun was slowly sneaking its way through the windows, giving the huge room a feeling of completeness. The furniture, one by one, lit up, revealing a sense of pureness and honesty, that really didn't fit into the room, after what had happened there last night. It was far from pure and innocent, which you could tell, by the two naked figures lying close to each other in the huge bed.

Outside, the birds were singing, indicating the start of a beautiful day. Many people would agree on that, but no-one would ever feel as good as Troy Bolton did, when he woke up.

Troy groaned, his eyes shut tightly. He smiled to himself, feeling the soft material of the bedcovers hugging his naked body. He wanted to stretch his arms, and get out of bed, but on the other hand… he just wanted to lie there forever. He let his arms move around _her_ back, and hugged _her_ closer.

He clearly remembered what had happened last night. He may have been drunk, but not from alcohol. He was drunk on her. It had been the most amazing night in his entire life. Not that he had anything to compare it to, but he was sure it had been good.

He slowly opened his eyes, to stare right into Sharpay's blonde hair. He pushed his head back a little, and found her head resting at his chest, a soft smile on her face. She was almost on top of him, their legs tangled together. His smile grew when she made a content sound, and he pulled her even closer again, letting her body rest completely on top of his.

He slowly leaned in and kissed her on top of the head, and that seemed to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes, her big brown pools revealing themselves. She looked confused for a minute, but then she pushed herself out of his embrace and down next to him on the mattress. She took a deep breath and turned around to lie on her side.

He did the same, and they were now looking at each other. Sharpay had her arms folded, hands under her chin, and Troy's hands were lying between them. He resisted the temptation to reach out and place a strand of her golden locks behind her ear, because he didn't know if she was really happy he was there. She had moved away from him the minute she opened her eyes, but on the positive side; she hadn't yelled at him.

"Troy…" she said, her red lips barely moving, "What are you doing here?"

He felt hurt for a moment. He didn't really understand her question, or if she was serious or joking. He just took a deep breath and whispered to her; "I … What do you mean?"

"Why did you come here last night?" she asked, "I thought you were out with Gabriella? Or what… Did you just want to fuck me first?"

Troy was still confused… What was she getting at? He watched her as she closed her eyes, and buried her head in the soft mattress. He softly reached out and stroked her shoulder gently, but she pushed him away over and over again. What was going on?

"Sharpay?"

"Leave me alone, Troy!" she whispered, still not looking at him.

"What's the matter?" Troy asked. He really didn't know what was wrong with her, and he was afraid it was something he had done. "Please, Sharpay? What's wrong?"

"Why did you come here, Troy?" she asked, finally looking at him. She had tears running down her cheeks, and she hurriedly brushed them away, "Why did you come here?" she repeated, "To have sex with me, or what? I thought this deal was over! I thought… Did it occur to you, that maybe I didn't want to sleep with you, and you just…"

"But…" Troy paused, "You didn't seem to mind yesterday!"

"You didn't give me a chance to talk!" Sharpay shrieked, "You didn't even explain yourself! You just attacked me with your lips, and you didn't even tell me why you were here!"

Suddenly Troy realized his mistake. He should have talked to her last night. He should have, already there, told her how he felt about her. Obviously, she didn't think of last night the way he did. He felt so stupid!

"Why are you here, Troy? For a fuck, is that it?"

"No…" Troy said, looking deep into her eyes, "I'm here because that was what I wanted…"

"What…?" Sharpay asked, her voice suddenly calm, but he could see relief flash through her face for a second, but he didn't know what it meant.

He sat up in the bed, and moved away from her. His feet hit the cold floor, so his back was against her. He couldn't stand to look at her, "I'm in love with you!" he whispered, "Don't you get it, Sharpay!? I fucking love you!"

She didn't reply, so silence overtook the room. He didn't want to turn around and look at her, he really didn't want to see her face. How could she be so blind? Even Ryan and Gabby had seen it, and she hadn't? God!

Suddenly he heard soft cries from behind him, and he couldn't stop himself from turning around to look at her. She had buried her head in the mattress again. He didn't understand why she was crying. He lay himself down next to her again, and softly started stroking her should and bare back, which was uncovered.

This time, she didn't slap him away, and he took that as a good sign.

"You have no idea…" Sharpay whispered, turning her wet eyes around to look at him, "…how glad I am to hear you say that."

Troy looked confused again, but she leaned in and started kissing his lips, planting a hand on each of his cheeks. He quickly responded and ended falling on top of her on the bed, but she didn't seem to mind, she kept kissing him.

He pulled away, a questionable look in his eyes, "What…?" he paused, "But you just said…?"

She giggled a little, "Troy… I'm sorry, look…" she took a deep breath, "Last night when you came, I didn't understand why you were with me. I thought you came just because you wanted to fuck me, and I was really hurt. Also because you just said, we shouldn't talk, and I…"

"Oh!" Troy exclaimed, when realization suddenly dawned on him, "I didn't know that, Sharpay… I'm really sorry if I hurt you, I just… I just wanted to be with you_ so _much, I really didn't think about it."

She shot him a smile, "Good, because I was… also really confused." She squinted her eyebrows together in an adorable way, and Troy leaned down and kissed her lips again.

He pulled away after a good minute and lay down next to her again. They turned to their sides, and looked each other deep in the eyes.

"Let's start over, then?" Sharpay smiled, "Good morning."

"Good morning." Troy smiled, stroking her chin, "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Sharpay smiled, "I just had sex with the most amazing guy last night, and… Now I'm talking to him."

Troy smiled again, "That's good to hear. I'm talking to the girl that… I'm in love with."

Sharpay's smile grew huger, and she got a teasing look in her eyes, "You know…" she trailed off, "You actually broke your promise."

"My promise?"

"Yeah…" Sharpay said, "You promised me you wouldn't fall in love with me, remember?" she shot him a saying look, and acted mad at him.

"Uh…" Troy said, acting along with her, "Am I gonna get in trouble now?"

"Yup!" Sharpay said, and then she once again attacked his lips with hers. He kissed her back immediately, and they fooled around for a little bit on her bed, just enjoying each others company.

Troy believed that it was almost too good to be true. It couldn't happen. It was almost unbelievable, that Sharpay liked him too. He couldn't quite comprehend it. It was a little scary, actually.

Sharpay pulled away, and placed her head on his chest, "Y'know, Troy…" she trailed off, biting her lip, "I have something I need to tell you before we discuss our relationship further. I kinda think I owe you an apology, because… well, when we started this whole deal, I didn't just do it to be nice to you."

"That much I already figured," Troy smiled, stroking her bare arm, "But I don't know why you did it."

"I sorta just wanted to fuck you." Sharpay said, a little ashamed of herself, "You know, if I was with you, then I would have been with the entire basketball team, and I kinda liked that idea. You _know_ me, and…" she paused, "I'm not really good at this."

"Is this you first apology?" Troy teased.

"As a matter of fact," Sharpay said, "I think it might be! But really, Troy, I really… really like you now. I mean it, you aren't just a fucking buddy for me now, so I want to have a clean start. I'm sorry."

Troy smiled, "Well, it's not like I came to you for the right reasons either, Sharpay."

"No, I know…" Sharpay said, "But don't interrupt me! I still need to tell you one more thing." She turned around, so she was looking at him, a smile playing on her lips, "I love you."

Troy's face lit up, and he planted a kiss on her lips, "I love you too."

"But I still think there's some stuff we need to talk about." Sharpay said, "Y'know, because we didn't really start off on the best terms, and… As I said before… I love you."

"Okay then," Troy said, "We can talk. Just as long as we keep lying here and you don't put clothes on."

Sharpay smiled and looked at herself, and then at him, "Same goes for you, babe."

They laughed a little, and Troy decided to tell her something first, "Actually, that song I sang at the Talent Show, that was for you."

"Likewise." Sharpay just replied, shooting him a small smile.

"I have a question for you…" Troy said, "That day in the Jacuzzi… Why did you leave so suddenly? I know… you're you, and _yes_, you do weird stuff, but that was… really weird."

"I guess I was a little hurt." Sharpay said, "I mean, you didn't believe me when I said I'd been with Chad, which is true! And… well, I didn't really want to blow up on you…" she giggled.

"But you mentioned something about a secret?" Troy said, hoping she still wanted to tell him.

Sharpay giggled again, "It ain't such a big deal, Troy. I just wanted to tell you that… Well, I liked you a lot. I didn't really know what was happening back then, but I liked it when we spent time together, and… I guess it was love already back then, but I didn't realize it. I haven't really had love before, so…"

"Not with any of your boyfriends?"

Sharpay shook her head, "I've never loved them. They've just been my fucking buddies, and… Just so you know Troy, I would never cheat on you, the way I cheated on Zeke and Drew and… all the other guys."

Troy took her hand and squeezed it tight, "I never thought you would. But it's nice to hear it from you."

She smiled once again, getting lost in his blue deep pools. It was amazing how he made her feel, she couldn't really describe it. Yesterday, she'd felt so useless, sad, heartbroken, hurt and used. Especially the way he acted, because she seriously thought he just wanted to fuck her. But she knew now she probably also handled the situation wrong.

She should have stopped him, and demanded an explanation. Or she shouldn't have doubted his actions in the first place. Troy wasn't that kinda guy, she should know that. He would never just randomly fuck a girl.

But yesterday she hadn't been able to think that far. She had wanted to stop everything, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted him so much. All the desires she'd gotten after all that time they spent together, was right beneath the surface, and they all exploded when he attacked her lips with his.

But she guessed everything worked out okay, anyway. It just took a few tears this morning, but now she was actually positive that things would work out for them.

Troy smiled at her, and let his hand play with her blonde hair, "You're still coming to dinner tonight, right?"

"Of course." Sharpay smiled, "I promised your mom, didn't I?"

"Yeah…" Troy trailed off, "You know, they really like you. But that's probably because you acted all sweet and innocent when you were with them."

"I get my moments!" Sharpay laughed, "Like now. Don't think that just because I'm in love with you and everything, I will start acting sweet towards you. Nuh-uh, that's not gonna happen! I'm still gonna be dominating, unbearable, incredibly hard to be around and totally irritating. Just so you have your warning beforehand."

"It doesn't matter to me." Troy smiled, "I like you when you're all sweet like now, but that would get a little boring. Like when I was dating Gabby, it always got a little boring. But when I spent time with you, I was never bored. And I guess that's what I like so much about you."

"And I like the fact that you stand up to me." Sharpay said, giggling a little, because Troy was tickling her stomach, "Not many guys have done that the way you do. I learned you something, to y'know, stand up against people, that's good to have a boyfriend who can do that." she wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, so I am your boyfriend, eh?"

"I guess you could say so…" Sharpay trailed off.

"Cool…" Troy smiled, "I'm going out with the hottie girl of East High, the one every guy wants to be with. That's quite impressive, don't you think?"

"And what do you call it, that I'm going out with the Basketball Star, the guy every girl wants to be with?"

"I call that wonderful." Troy said, "Especially for _him_."

Sharpay giggled, but frowned when a thought entered her mind, "You know, Bolton… People wont like this."

"Bolton?"

"Old habit…" Sharpay quickly replied, "But seriously, I know everyone except a Queen to get her King, but really… I don't think anyone would have suspected this. They're gonna freak, they all think you're still dating Gabby, and… Oh my God!; Gabby!?" Sharpay bit her lip, "You were supposed to go out with her yesterday. You didn't just ditch her, did you!?"

"No…" Troy chuckled, "Don't worry, Sharpay. She and your dear twin brother had everything figured out. Seems like they knew about our feelings, before we did ourselves!"

Sharpay giggled, "Well, maybe we should thank them later, then?"

"Yeah…" Troy said, scooting her closer to him, by grabbing her around the waist, "But I think that can wait until later… I'm kinda thinking of other things to do right now. With you… right there… next to me… naked."

Sharpay smiled, "Well, I have other ideas too…" she quickly captured his lips with hers, and rolled on top of him, getting ready for another heated make-out session. He was just getting to flip them over, when they heard Sharpay's door open. They broke apart to find her mother in the door.

"Okay, break it up, lovebirds, and get some clothes on." Mrs. Evans smiled.

Sharpay giggled, and quickly covered them with one of the sheets from her bed. She laid herself close to Troy, and turned to look at her mom again, "Yeah, mom, was there anything you wanted? You're kinda interrupting something here."

"Not much," Mrs. Evans smiled, "I just thought I'd check on you guys. Do you want some breakfast or anything? It's 11:30."

"That would be nice," Sharpay replied, "All that exercise got me quite hungry!"

Troy hit her softly on the arm, and Mrs. Evans chuckled; "I'm not sure I want to hear about all that, Sharpay. I'll get Mrs. Jenkins to come up with something, so please stay under the covers until she's been here." She turned to leave, but paused in the door, "And by the way… Troy, wasn't it?" she smiled, as he nodded, "Nice having you here again."

She closed the door, behind her, and Sharpay giggled a little, "She likes you, y'know?"

"What's not to like?" Troy asked, motioning to himself, "You seem to be loving it all?"

"Yeah, so? You seem to be loving all of me too?"

"Well, you are pretty hot." Troy said, kissing her lightly on the lips, "But that's not really what I like about you, it's just an added bonus…"

"Oh, I love you, Troy." Sharpay smiled, letting the words sink in, "I really do…"

"I love you too."

* * *

_Yup, so this chapter was originally supposed to explain the dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, but I thought it would be a little too long, so I figured I would break it into two. The other half will be chapter 17 then. It should be here soon, it's actually written, and I'll just have to do a little editing. Please do review me, though, you know how much it means to me._

_From the wonderful mouths of Friends; _

_**Phoebe:** Hey! _

_**Ross:** Hey! _

_**Rachel:** Pheebs, Monica tripped me, I don't think I can ever run again, ever! _

_**Phoebe:** Why? Why would you do that? _

_**Monica:** I don't know. Rachel I'm-I'm sorry that I hurt your ankles. _

_**Rachel:** Ankle. _

_**Monica:** We'll see._

_Lol, I'll be back soon, **tootles, **Stessa x3_


	18. Chapter 17

_Hey, thanks for the reviews, once again ;p_ _Sorry about the delay, but I've got exams in two weeks, so I'm kinda busy. I'll update as fast as possible though._

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own High School Musical, are we clear on that?

* * *

_

**Forbidden Beauty**

**Chapter 17.**

Sharpay and Troy finally got dressed, and was ready to leave her room, around 4:30am., to be at Troy's house to dinner at 5am. They hadn't left the room either of them, and they hadn't talked to anyone, except for when Mrs. Jenkins brought them their breakfast.

They had just been lying on her bed, listening to music or watching TV, while enjoying each others company. Then later they had gotten up to take a shower and get ready.

Troy even realized that his parents must be sick of worrying. He had called them and apologized, but they'd been cool, thinking that he might have stayed with a friend of his.

When they'd showered together, they dressed. Troy only had his clothes from yesterday, but it wasn't very dirty, since he hadn't had it on for very long, so it worked okay for him.

They went down the huge stairwell together, and went into the living room to find the rest of the Evans family in there.

Sharpay smiled and them, "I'm going to Troy's for dinner. I'll be home later, okay? Or if not, I'll call."

"Okay," Mrs. Evans smiled, "Have fun. We love you, honey."

"Love you too, mom." Sharpay said, blowing her a kiss. Then she linked her fingers with Troy's, and dragged him outside, and into his car.

Mr. Evans turned to look at his wife and son, "How long do you think he'll stick around?"

Ryan looked at the door, his sister had just gone out of, "Long, father." He smiled, "Because he isn't just some guy. I think she really loves him."

"You do?" Mrs. Evans smiled, "That's the impression I got too! God, they didn't even leave the bedroom!"

"And they were _so _loud!" Ryan groaned, "I couldn't sleep last night!"

Mr. and Mrs. Evans started laughing, and Ryan quickly followed, after all, it was a typical Sharpay behaviour.

--

Dinner with Troy's parents was so much fun. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton really seemed to like her, and that made Sharpay really happy. She couldn't stand it if they didn't like her, because she had intentions to be with Troy for awhile, so they wouldn't be able to get rid of her.

She just really hoped that she and Troy would be together for a long time. She's never felt this way about anyone ever before, it was quite intimidating, but also really great. Right now, she couldn't imagine even looking at other guys. She knew it would fade over time, when they'd been together for awhile, but she couldn't dream of cheating on him, that was for sure.

"You were really great at the Talent Show, Sharpay," Mrs. Bolton said, "Do you write a lot of songs?"

Sharpay smiled and took a sip of her drink, "Nah, sometimes I do. But when I do, it always means something, I don't do it just for the fun of it."

"I see." Mrs. Bolton said, "So you wrote that song for a guy, he must be a lucky fellow. Was it for your boyfriend?"

Sharpay shook her head, "No, I broke up with him after the show. It wasn't really him who was on my mind."

Troy looked at Sharpay, amazed. She didn't mind sharing all her stories with his parents. If they asked her about her first time, she'd probably tell the story about her and that guy she lost it to. He found it quite amusing, because that showed how different their families were.

In the Evans family, you just spoke your mind, and told everyone about sex, and guys/girls, and they didn't even blush. But in the Bolton family, sex was a subject rarely discussed. His parents had even wanted him to wait with the whole thing until after he was married, but he guessed that was too late now. Not that he cared, he wanted to make his choices himself.

"Oh," Mrs. Bolton smiled, shooting Troy a glance, "Some other lucky guy?"

"Yeah," Sharpay said, smiling at her, "There is."

"Okay then." Mr. Bolton chipped in, not really wanting to know if that lucky guy was his son or not, and he sensed that his wife was to ask, if he didn't interrupt. "Do you like the food, Sharpay?"

"Yeah, it's delicious!" she smiled, taking a bite into her mouth, "I have a question… Can I stay the night?"

"The night?" Mrs. Bolton looked quite surprised, "Why… There's school tomorrow?"

Troy looked at her, not knowing what went through her mind. He hoped she didn't think they'd be able to do _that_, with his parents in the house. They'd freak on him, if they heard just a kissing-noise, and really, they probably wouldn't even let her sleep ten feet near him, because of his teenage hormones.

"Well…" Sharpay shot her the someday-award-winning Hollywood-smile, "It's just because… I like spending so much time with you guys. And it was so much fun the last time. Troy is my best friend."

Troy laughed on the inside. She really did know how to play the cards right. That smile, and those words would melt his mother's strict heart, as long as they promised to be in bed my 10.

"Of course, then." Mrs. Bolton said, "We can just find something for you to lie on in Troy's room. There's no point in you staying in the guest room, you and Troy can talk and stuff. Just turn off the TV by 10., and get up tomorrow at 6:30. That will give you time to pick up your stuff from your house before school."

"Sure, Mrs. Bolton." Sharpay smiled, "Thank you so much!"

"Can we leave the table, mom?" Troy asked, eyeing Sharpay's empty dish.

"Yes, you can." Mrs. Bolton replied.

"Thanks for dinner, Mrs. Bolton." Sharpay said, before following Troy out of the kitchen. He grabbed her hand, and dragged her upstairs and into his room, where he pushed her down at his bed.

"Are you crazy?" he asked, looking at her.

She crooked an eyebrow, "I thought you already knew that, so what are you getting at?"

"Do you really think they'll let us even kiss here, Sharpay?" Troy said, "They'll come in here the minute they hear just a tiny little sound! My parents are not like your parents, which by the way, I think is a shame, because your parents rock!"

"Do you really think they'll walk in here if they suspect their son and a girl are going at it?" she asked, "Silly Troy, use your head, they'd want to make it stop, but I don't think they'd want to see it, so they would not have a possibility to make it stop. The only thing would be the awkward conversation at breakfast the next morning, but Sharpay knows how to handle that."

Troy looked at her, and started laughing, "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I've been told a few times. Especially by boys."

"Don't flatter yourself, Sharpay." Troy said, "And it's not gonna happen, I wont take that risk."

"Fine…" Sharpay bit her lip, "I was fucked quite nicely yesterday anyway, so I don't need it today. Tomorrow will do."

"_That_ often?" Troy said, "What are you, a travelling sex object? Were you always this horny?"

"Of course!" Sharpay said, "I already told you this, Troy, but you get _needs_."

"Well…" Troy said, "You'll just have to wait until I want to do it then, because maybe I don't want to have sex with you…" he paused when he realized what he was saying, "Why am I even complaining? A hot girl wants to sleep with me?"

"Because you're stupid!" Sharpay exclaimed, arching her eyebrows. "No-one would ever do that!"

"I know!" Troy said, sitting down next to her.

Sharpay licked her lips, and silently eyed him from her position. Then she pretended to be occupied by his bedding for awhile, and when he least expected it, she threw herself at him, and attacked his lips. After all, she usually was the one in control of everything, except last night.

Troy knew he had to pull away from her, but he didn't really want to. He let her kiss him for awhile, kissing her back with equal fervour. Their tongues fought for a good minute, and then she slid her hands up his chest, unbuttoning his shirt. When she had it off, she strangled him, her thighs on each side of his body, while her hands roamed his chest.

"…no, Sharpay!" Troy sad, pushing her hands off his chest, "We can't do this now, my parents will hear."

"I can be quiet." She whispered in his ear, before kissing him again. He couldn't really stop himself from wanting her again, she was so darn sexy, that he couldn't help himself. He just hoped his parents wouldn't barge in there. Maybe they should…

"…lock the door." he breathed, pushing her lips away from his, "We should lock the door!"

"Oh!" Sharpay quickly stood up, stumbling across the floor to the door. She quickly turned the lock around, and hurried to the bed again, where she laid down next to Troy, and kissed him again.

They fooled around for a few minutes, and Sharpay pulled away from him, biting her lip, "Where did you put those condoms I gave you?"

"They're in my drawer…" Troy said, pointing at his nightstand.

Sharpay quickly turned around and roamed through it with her hand, wanting to have them on the table, ready to use. She found them and looked at the package. It was till unopened, "Well, Troy…" she said, "You'll finally use them, huh? I gave them to you like, a month ago! Had it been me, they'd been used by now!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Troy said, slapping her playfully on the arm, "Enough outta you!"

"Hey!" she whined, "I'm just saying!"

"Yeah, I got it, ms. Horny. Can we please just continue this, now when we're started? You know I'm a man, I can't wait forever."

Sharpay giggled, "A man? If you say so, dear."

Troy shot her a killer-look, but she ignored it, and kissed him again.

--

"Wow…" Troy murmured, kissing her on the temple, "Why haven't we been doing this together forever?"

Sharpay smiled and tugged his bedding closer around them, on the floor. How they ended down there, she didn't know, but they must have slipped off the bed or something. Not that they'd noticed, they'd been focused on other… stuff.

"Well, well…" Sharpay begun, "That's because you were with your sweet little girlfriend and I were with… all the boys on earth, and yeah… You know how it works."

"´_All the boys on earth_´" Troy teased, "Haha, very funny!"

"I think it is." Sharpay said. She turned around to come face to face with him again, resting her head on his chest, "Do you think your parents are asleep, or maybe we weren't quiet enough?"

"You know what…" Troy said, "I don't care if they heard anything. You've been teaching me for so long, and you've made me believe that it's a natural thing. It's not something to be embarrassed about. Everybody does it."

"Great, I've taught you so well." Sharpay smiled, slowly stroking his stomach, letting her nails run over his hot skin. She really liked this. She liked just lying there with him, enjoying life. Just the two of them. She could already now sense that this relationship was gonna be different. It was gonna be about more than just the sex, even though right now, they both couldn't stop thinking about it.

She knew though, that when all that died down, they'd still be with each other, and care for each other, because they loved each other. So when all the heat died down, and their sex-life slowed down too, they'd enjoy all that other stuff instead. They would rather take a walk in the park, and go to the movies, and then go home to be alone together. They'd be able to leave the bedroom, and not just lie there naked all they long, like they'd done today.

She didn't know how she knew all that, but she could just feel it. She cared for Troy deeply, and she didn't want to lose him. No matter what happened, she'd keep him. Just for now. She couldn't tell if they'd eventually break up, but she could tell that right now everything was great in her life.

Troy kissed her cheek, snapping her out of her little world. "You know I love you, right?" he whispered, sending chills down her spine.

Her smile grew huge, and she planted a sweet kiss on his lips, "Yeah, I do. And you know I love you too."

"That's right," Troy smiled, "I still can't believe you're actually my girlfriend, though."

"No, it's pretty amazing, right?" Sharpay asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You're so sure of yourself…." Troy laughed, "But what do you know? I love it."

Sharpay giggled and planted another kiss on his lips, before resting her head on his chest once again. She closed her eyes, getting lost in the warmth coming from his body.

Nah, things could possibly not get better.

* * *

_I didn't really know how to end it here, it got kinda short, but y'know… I'll be back soon, though (if I've got time, y'know I have to study ;p) And please review. They mean so much to me ;o_

_Friends quote;_

_**Rachel:** You wanna go in the bedroom? It's a little more comfortable._

_**Tag:** Sure._

_**Rachel:** Okay. (They start to head for the bedroom) Oh wait! Umm, did you send those contracts to Milan?_

_**Tag:** If this is your idea of sexy talk? (Shakes his head that it's not working.)_

_Lol, Friends do make me laugh. I'll be back soon, and remember to leave that review we talked about? **Tootles, **Stessa._


	19. Chapter 18

_Thank you so much for the reviews ;p You know I love them, right? I'm sorry about the delay, once again, but I'm so busy right now. My exams are coming soon, and I barely get time to write, because I spend most of my time studying. Anyway, here is the last chapter – hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer; **__I don't own High School Musical. Can I wish I did, though…?

* * *

_

**Forbidden Beauty**

**Chapter 18.**

Sharpay opened her eyes, slowly taking in the room. It looked kinda familiar, but not too much. She popped herself up on the elbows, and suddenly realized where she was. She was at Troy's! Of course! And the person stirring beside her, was none other than Troy himself.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. The duvet which had been covering them, was slowly falling from her upper body, and she realized that she was still totally naked beneath. Not that she cared anyway. It didn't matter to her. She turned her head and saw Troy with his head resting on his folded arms. They'd never left the floor last night, so they hadn't been sleeping that comfortably.

Troy's mouth was slightly open, and a little drool was rolling down his chin .

"So charming." Sharpay mumbled, giggling to herself. She leaned over and shook him. "Bolton, wake up!" she whispered, her mouth close to his ear.

He slowly opened his eyes, and lifted his head a little, wanting to see what was happening. When he realized it was morning, and that Sharpay was there, he quickly jolted up, and wiped the drool away with the back of his left hand, "Good morning."

"A good morning indeed." Sharpay said, already completely awake. She stood up from the mess of sheets, clothes and duvets on the floor, to find something to cover herself with. She remembered where Troy kept his t-shirts, so she quickly grabbed one and covered herself with it. Then she locked open the door, and turned to look at him, "Are you getting up or what?"

"I'll be right there." Troy mumbled, standing up from the floor himself. He grabbed his boxers from yesterday (once again, this was the third day in a row, he noticed) and threw on a t-shirt from his closet too. Just when he was getting ready to give Sharpay a good morning kiss, his mother appeared in the door.

"Oh!" she said, "I thought I'd have to drag you two out of bed!"

They could tell she tried to act cool and normal, but something was definitely bugging her.

"Morning." Sharpay chipped, casually scratching her head, "I'm a morning person, I guess Troy's not, really."

Mrs. Bolton gave her a stiff smile and went into Troy's room to open the drapes again. She paused however, when she saw their ´nest´ in the middle of the floor. Her eyes quickly found Sharpay's bra hanging from Troy's chair, and her thong right next to Troy's jeans.

Sharpay let out a giggle, and brushed past her to grab her stuff. She smiled briefly at her, and hurried into the bathroom right down the hall, to put on her underwear.

"Uhm…" Troy didn't really know what to say, so he looked at the ground. His mom didn't say anything though, so he looked up at her, to see her reaction. "Mom?"

"I – I don't know what to say, Troy…" Mrs. Bolton mumbled, "I thought we'd raised you better than this! I mean, Sharpay is one of the few friends you've ever had who's a girl, and then you jump into bed with her the minute we let her sleep in your room. It's not surprising me right now, we heard you both last night. You were pretty loud."

"Mom!?" Troy said, "I didn't jump into bed with her, I love her! And she's never been _just_ my friend, she's always been something more. We never hung out as friends. Not these past months, and not the last time she spent the night here!"

"What!?" Mrs. Bolton said, her voice slowly getting higher, "Oh my God! I don't even want to know what you did the last time! Spare me for the details! We really need to have a talk about this later, Troy! You're supposed to wait with this stuff until you're married. I can't believe you would even let yourself just take her virginity like that, it's-"

"Mom…" Troy said, "Newsflash for ya'; Sharpay was not a virgin when I slept with her. Far from! Her family looks different at this kinda stuff. And you should too! Sex is normal, everybody does it. You and dad do it, and I do it with her! Big deal. It's a natural thing!"

"You don't know anything, Troy." Mrs. Bolton said, "You're only 15. And I'm surprised Sharpay's parents would allow her to be a _far from_ virgin!"

Troy rolled his eyes, "I'll have that talk with you later, if you so badly want it, mom." He said, "But you better not say anything to Sharpay. I love her, and you can't decide whether or not I'm gonna make love to her. That's our decision." He hurried out of his room, and towards the bathroom, just as Sharpay opened the door.

"Hi!" she said. She was now wearing her bra and thong underneath his shirt, so she was a bit more decent, "What do you have for breakfast in this house?"

Troy laughed and took her hand, leading her downstairs, where his mother had already set the entire breakfast table. He took a seat on his usual chair, and Sharpay took a seat on his lap, letting him wrap his arms around her waist.

"How am I supposed to eat?" Troy questioned, looking at her.

"You didn't seem to complain when I sat down?" Sharpay just shot back, grabbing a piece of toast. She quickly put some peanut butter on it, and took a huge bite, "Yum!" she moaned, leaning her back into Troy's chest. "This is good!" she continued, another moan leaving her lips.

"You're kinda turning me on here." Troy mumbled, playing with her hair, "And maybe I don't like to be traded out for a peanut butter toast?"

"Why don't you try one yourself, and I'll be traded too?" Sharpay suggested, not before stuffing the rest of it into his mouth.

Troy quickly chewed it, and swallowed, "Now, not to be a pain in the ass or anything, but I didn't find that very good."

"Oh, it's just me and my cravings." Sharpay said, "I always get in the mood for peanut butter sandwich when I've been doing exercise." She nudged him with her elbow between the ribs, and winked at him, "If you know what I mean?"

"Even the bread knows what you mean." Troy said, laughing though.

Just then his parents made their way into the kitchen, and took each a seat by the table, not looking at the two teens. They just drank their coffee and ate their food, while Troy told Sharpay something, and she giggled. Troy didn't really want to worry Sharpay about the talk he had with his mother before, and the talk he knew was coming. No matter what his mom said, he wouldn't let go of her.

--

Sharpay and Troy waltzed into the school, the crowd parting in front of Sharpay like always. Troy was right behind her, causing them weird glances from the student body. But really, Troy understood them. Since when was he walking with Sharpay Evans – the Ice Princess?

"Uhm, Sharpay?" Troy said, looking around, trying to keep up with her, "I'm nervous!"

"Oh, suck it up, Troy!" Sharpay snapped, briefly looking at him.

Troy stopped in his steps, crossing his arms, "What did you just say?"

Sharpay turned around and looked at him, "What did I tell you the other day?" she asked him, walking back to him, "I told you I'd still be as mean and manipulating as always, right? Get used to it."

"Okay," Troy smiled, "Can I hold your hand though?"

"Sure!" Sharpay smiled, holding out her hand for him to take. He gently grabbed it, and laced their fingers. She shot him a brief smile too, ignoring the gasps which were heard around them, as people realized what was happening.

They quickly proceeded down the hall, until they reached Sharpay's pink locker. Troy gently pushed her up against it, and attacked her lips with his. She didn't seem to mind, because she quickly responded, kissing him back, and slid her arms around his neck. Their blood started running wildly through their veins, and Sharpay's heart started beating like crazy. It was how he made her feel, it was unexplainable.

They kissed for a couple of minutes, ignoring all the people who were obviously staring at them. They were just about to break it up by themselves, when Chad poked Troy's shoulder, making him turn around.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Chad exclaimed, his voice shrill.

"Uhm, hi to you too, Chad." Troy smiled.

"Were you just kissing Sharpay!?"

"Yeah, I _was_." Troy said, shooting him a weird look, "Dude, if you couldn't see that yourself, you really need glasses."

"Why were you locking lips with the Ice Queen?" Chad asked, "She's trouble."

"Well Chad," Sharpay interrupted them, "Just because I didn't want to go out with you, doesn't mean I don't want to go out with Troy, now does it?" she paused and looked at Troy, "I'll see you later, Bolton."

"Sure, Evans." Troy smiled.

She gave him a kiss, and he held her there a little longer than she intended to. She didn't mind though, she quickly kissed him back, but after a couple of seconds, she pulled away, and hurried down the hall, her high heels clicking.

"What was that?!" Chad exclaimed, his voice still as high as ever, "I mean… seriously? _Sharpay_!? The Ice Queen? I mean… SHARPAY!?"

"Yes!" Troy said, biting his lip, "Maybe you find it weird, but I don't give a shit, I love her, okay? So back off, Chad!"

"Look at you, dude!" Chad said, "You're already turning into a male version of her. You're… you're turning icy!"

"C'mon, Chad!" Gabriella interrupted them, approaching them in the hall, "Give him some space. I'm sure Troy knows what he's doing. Right, Troy?"

"Sure, I do." Troy said, "Thanks Gabby. You coming to homeroom? We better find Sharpay and Ryan."

"Of course!" Gabriella smiled. She linked her arm with Troy's and they hurried down the hall, leaving a confused Chad Danforth, the centre of all attention.

--

Troy was seated by his usual table in the cafeteria, waiting for Sharpay's arrival. He didn't really eat much, he was just staring at his food. He wasn't hungry at all, he just wanted to see her. He couldn't believe some of the snide marks people had thrown at him. Mostly it was that he was crazy, or if he'd lost his mind. He hated them. Couldn't they face the facts? Sharpay was a bitch, but who wasn't? And he _loved_ her. It was one of the many reasons he loved her.

That, plus all the other weird stuff she did. Like, moving her foot up his leg in public. Charming her in on his parents. Talking so openly just about everything, the way she kissed. The way her hair fell in her face, and the way she looked at him. He loved the way she dressed, and he loved when she was bossy and sweet. He even loved her when she was mean, and called him many nasty things.

He loved everything about her, couldn't they see that?

He hated when they spoke bad about her, even though Sharpay didn't seem to mind herself. She just shrugged it off in her own way, and ignored them all. She didn't care what they thought, and she lived happier because of that.

"Hi," someone said, poking his shoulder.

He turned around on the bench, so his back was resting against the table, and came face to face with Sharpay, his girlfriend. Her hair was framing her face in soft cascades, the blonde locks falling softly on her shoulders. She had a smile on her face, and her eyes were shining.

"Hi." He said back, shooting her a smile too.

"So, what's up, dork?" she asked, giggling, "How was first period?"

"Boring without you, baby." Troy replied, winking at her.

"Oh, you want me to make up for it?" she asked, softly liking her lips.

"Yes please?"

She shot him a smile, and slowly let her right leg shift over the bench by his left side. She then placed her left leg on his right side, and sat down on him. She let her hands move up his arms, sending shivers down his spine. She then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Is that okay?" she mumbled.

"Oh yeah…" Troy murmured, moving his arms around her, while she quickly attacked his lips with hers. He let her, because, who would have a problem with that? He didn't really care that they were in the middle of the cafeteria, and that everybody could look at them if they wanted to. All he cared about was Sharpay sitting on him, with those delicious lips on his. It was all very, very good.

They continued their kissing, letting their tongues fight with each other. His thoughts left his brain, one by one, and he couldn't even face on anything but her. He let his hands move up her top, caressing her smooth skin.

"Ehm?"

Troy thought he heard something, but he couldn't really stop himself to check on what it was. He continued to focus on his very hot girlfriend.

"Uhm, you guys?"

Sharpay broke their kiss to turn around. She found Gabriella and Ryan looking at them, hands on hips, "What?" she sneered, annoyed by the interruption.

"You're making everyone feel awkward." Gabriella told them, gesturing around the cafeteria, where people were shifting uncomfortably around, "They're feeling self-conscious."

"And?" Sharpay questioned, "Gabby, I like you. You're smart. But don't ever, _ever _interrupt me and Troy again, got it?"

"Oh, they can handle it." Troy said, "We weren't that bad."

"You had your _hands_ up her top." Gabriella said, nodding towards his hands, which he quickly got out from Sharpay's top, and placed on her thighs instead.

"We can do this if we want." Sharpay said, "It's a free country, all right."

"But Shar!" Ryan said, "I know you don't care what people see… You'd probably take all your clothes off here, but seriously…

You need to respect other people. You can't fool around like this in the middle of the cafeteria. Please?"

"Fine!" Sharpay said, standing up. "We'll just go to the BATHROOM!" her voice got higher, "Is that ok for everyone? I mean, does that _work_!?"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Calm down, Sharpay… and just… go fuck Troy if that's what you need."

Sharpay shot him a smile, "Thanks Ry, but I don't really need your permission." She turned to look at Troy, and shot him a sweet smile, "C'mon Troy, let's go have sex in the bathroom."

Troy stood up, quite intimidated by his girlfriend, "Uhm, Shar… I don't really think…"

She shot him a killer look, and he grabbed her hand, letting her drag him away, through the cafeteria. They were just about to go out of the doors, when one of the skater dudes, who thought he was funny, shouted:

"Hey, remember to use protection!"

Sharpay turned around and shot him a smile, "Don't worry, we intend to!"

The cafeteria got silent, and Sharpay dragged Troy away with her, moving past Chad, Zeke and Jason, who were chatting right outside the bathroom.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Zeke yelled after them.

"To have sex in the _bathroom_!" Troy yelled back, happiness clearly in his voice.

--

Jack Bolton made his way down the halls of East High, looking for his son. He needed to speak to him. Basketball practise was cancelled, so he could either stay at school and shoot some hoops alone, or go have fun with Sharpay. He was sure, his son was gonna do the second option, but really… he needed to tell him, still.

He couldn't find him though, but he did find some of the other players, chatting right outside the girls bathroom, "Hey guys…" he smiled, "Have you seen Troy?"

"Uhm, Troy!?" Chad exclaimed, looking quite frightened, "Nope, we haven't seen Troy. Have we, guys?"

"No!" Zeke and Jason quickly agreed, "We haven't seen, Troy. Not at all."

"Okay…" Coach Bolton said, looking confused, "But what are you all doing here, then? In front of the girls bathroom?"

"Nothing!" Zeke said, "We're just… checking out the hot girls." He nudged Coach Bolton in the side, crooking an eyebrow.

Coach Bolton shot him a weird look, "Is Troy with Sharpay, then?"

"Yeah!" Jason said, "He is with Sharpay, all right."

"What are they doing?" Coach Bolton asked.

"They're…" Chad trailed off, trying to think of something, "They're… They're **doing** a lot. With each other, to each other. I mean… they're having fun, while **doing** stuff."

"O-kay…" Coach Bolton trailed off, not catching the obvious hints. "Can you just tell him basketball is off?"

"Sure," Chad said, "Shall do."

"All right," Coach Bolton smiled, "I'll just-"

He was cut off by a loud bang, coming from the girls bathroom, along with a high scream, and then some madly giggling. They all rushed in there, not… thinking about the consequences.

They found Troy and Sharpay on the middle of the floor, Troy on top of Sharpay, with a half broken door, hanging from its hinges on the toilet booth. Sharpay's skirt was halfway up her stomach, and Troy's pants were undone.

Sharpay had her head buried in his chest, and she was laughing like crazy. Troy didn't think it was as funny though, his father just caught them. But on the other hand… his mom said they'd both heard them last night. He quickly smothered Sharpay's skirt down from her stomach, so it was covering her thighs, and then he got off of her, buttoning his jeans.

Sharpay sat up on the floor, still laughing like mad. She brushed her hair away from her eyes, and looked at the four shocked people in the door. Her eyes caught Zeke's, and then he started laughing too. He quickly reached out his hand to help her up, while Troy did everything he could, not to look his father in the eyes.

"I didn't know the doors were that fragile." Sharpay said, looking at it, "Last time, it was perfectly capable of holding my weight. Did I get fat since I dated you, Zeke?" she questioned, spinning around in a circle, to let him take a look.

He arched his eyebrows, "Not from where I'm standing."

"Haha, dork." Sharpay said, hitting him lightly on the arm.

"Stop staring at my girlfriend, dude!" Troy said, finally opening his mouth.

"I wasn't staring!" Zeke said, quickly taking a step back, "I was just saying."

"Hey…" Jason mumbled, "You said ´last time´… did you do this before?"

"With Zeke." Sharpay said.

"Remind me never to use this bathroom." Chad mumbled.

"Dude, it's a girls bathroom." Troy told him.

"Remind me to remind Taylor to never use this bathroom." Chad rephrased himself.

Sharpay giggled, and looked at Coach Bolton, "Oh hi, Coach! Thanks for breakfast at your house." She nudged him in the side, "It was top nuts." She smiled, trying to soften him up.

He didn't look too amused though, and Troy really had to admit that his girlfriend didn't give up. She wasn't a quitter. And oh, he knew she wasn't gonna finish with all this until his parents were cool about it – no matter how long it took.

"Dad!?" Troy questioned.

Coach Bolton swallowed hard, "I should give you two detention… but I think the talk you're gonna have with your mother later is punishment enough." He shot them a smile, "And you don't have to try so hard, Sharpay, we like you. My wife is just… a little weird about this whole thing. She cried last night, because her son was growing up."

Sharpay laughed, and stepped forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Teacher or not – he was her boyfriend's father, "Thank you very much. I like you too." She turned to Troy and offered him her hand, "Since this didn't work, we better wait until later." She let out a giggle, "C'mon, Troy."

He smiled and waved goodbye to his friends and his father.

"So…" Jason said, biting his lip, "Sex in the bathroom. I think I'm gonna try that with Kelsi!"

--

Troy took a good grip on Sharpay's hand, making sure to hold her tight. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, a glint in her eye. They walked along the grass and flowers, all blossoming in the park. It was a hot day, and Sharpay was only wearing a little shirt, and a tight top. She did look very good.

"I really love this." Sharpay muttered, smiling even more at him, "It's just you and I. We can do everything together, it's so much fun."

"We can go swinging when we reach the playground?" Troy suggested.

"Yay!" Sharpay squealed, "I'd love that."

"You're just a child inside." Troy chuckled.

"Yeah, I am." Sharpay said, but leaned up and continued in his ear; "But a very horny one."

Troy laughed, and grabbed her hand tighter, as the playground got nearer. He sped up, and Sharpay tried to follow his speed, but it was hard in her 5 inch heels. Her hair flew in the wind, and she looked beautiful. They reached the swings though, and took each one.

Their hands could just reach each other, if they stretched their arms, so that was what they did. They didn't want to let go of each other, so it was pretty hard to move the swings, but they actually did it.

Not high though, just a little, to get wind in their hair. Sharpay giggled, her laugh was so infectious, and Troy couldn't help but join her. He loved her laugh so damn much. Hell, he loved everything about her.

How he hadn't noticed her before was a big wonder to him. How come he'd never seen past her hard façade, and tried to get to know her? She was still mean, but not in the way he always imagined her to be. It was her nature, it wasn't something she did, because she wanted to hurt people.

She just carried her emotions right under the surface. Now he though about it, didn't a lot of great actors and actresses do that? They had to carry them there to be able to cry and laugh on cue, and get a scene just right, and Sharpay was an amazing actress, so maybe that was why.

"I'm really glad I chose to help you." Sharpay said, slowly slowing her swing down, "I mean, when you needed help to all that Gabriella-jazz. I believe ´jazz´ was the exact word you used!"

"It was, and boy, did you hate that!?" Troy asked, stopping his swing as well, "I mean… I thought what I did was right, and it sorta was, just not what I thought was right. Because I got you, but I thought I did this for Gabby, y'know?"

"I know." Sharpay smiled, "And don't you worry, Troy. I don't think Gabby is too sad. I think she has something going on with Ryan. Not that I understand why anyone would have that, but y'know…?" she giggled.

"Haha!" Troy said, "I know you love Ryan, those jokes can't fool me."

"Nah." Sharpay smiled, "I think I've really learned something these past months… I weren't just teaching you."

"Maybe not." Troy wondered, "I think you did catch a few hints from me too."

"Yeah." Sharpay said. She quickly stood up from the swing, and in front of him. She held out her hands, for him to take, and he did so, letting her pull him up. They laced their fingers again, and found the path, walking towards a bench, where they once again sat down, close together.

Sharpay rested her head on his shoulder, and let out a deep sigh; "I could really get used to this." She mumbled.

"Me too." Troy replied, stroking her hand with his thumb. He turned his head a little and looked her in the eyes, "What do you wanna do now? It's only 4 o'clock. I have to be home by 6?"

Sharpay seemed to ponder over the idea for awhile, but then a smile covered her face, and her eyes lit up; "…you wanna go have sex?"

"Yeah!" Troy said, a smile quickly entering his features too.

They hurriedly stood up, and started to run down the path, and towards Sharpay's house, their fingers still laced together.

* * *

_Phew, I didn't know how to end this story! The ending have been one of the things I haven't had in my head at all. The rest of the story was planned detail by detail when I posted the first chapter, but the last chapter was sorta blurry all the way, and then suddenly I had to write it, because I reached it.. and urgh! I dunno, I didn't like this very much, but I couldn't figure something out so, yeah… there you go! This was the end, and I hope you enjoyed this story. I know I enjoyed writing it. I don't think I'll be posting a new story soon, though I have a few ideas. My exams are (as I already said) coming up soon, and I want to get at least the written ones out of the way. But you never know, I still have 3 joined fics, so you wont get rid of me, that's for sure. Anyway, I will start another HSM fic on my own… just not now, I think. If I can keep away ;p Please leave one last review, please ? I'll love you forever. _

_A word from Friends;_

_**Ross:** So you do know a little English. _

_**Paolo:** Poco... a leetle. _

_**Ross:** Do you know the word crapweasel? _

_**Paolo:** No. _

_**Ross:** That's funny, because you know, you are a huge crapweasel!_

_Lol, I wish I could say I'd be back soon, but I can't. Love you though, **tootles, **Stessa x3_


End file.
